


The Emperors New "Clothes"

by GeesCLUELESSgirl, momiji_neyuki



Series: Writing With Killjoys:My Clueless!Gee [16]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Betrayal, Child Abandonment, Cracking the Fourth Wall, D/s relationship, Decisions, Degrading Women, F/M, First Love, First Time, Forgiveness, Friendship, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Night Stands, One-Sided Attraction, Orgasm Denial, Poor Choice in Lubrication, Power Play, Punishment, Returning Home, Revenge, Teasing, Unsatisfied Choices, ceo!au, new life, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 53,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mmmm, I think you promised me a slow comfortable screw against the wall?"</p><p>Frank grinned.</p><p>"I did. Pick a wall."</p><p>"How about you show me the walls in your bedroom."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finders Keepers, Losers Weepers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YourParanoidKilljoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourParanoidKilljoy/gifts).



> Hey everyone!
> 
> I can't believe this is the start of my 83rd fic! I never thought that I would ever write this many stories, let alone in three years! I would love to have the goal of 100 by my fourth year, which starts in Feb 2017. Think I can do it? ^-^
> 
> So I have been dying to write a Platinum!Gerard fic for a while. I am actually going to be starting another one soon after i finish one of the other stories, but that one will be written by just me. This one is written with the lovely _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ and is dedicated to _***YourParanoidKIlljoy***_ for defending Gees when one of her fics came under some nasty hateful comments. She asked for a pure Frerard and this is her gift. ^-^
> 
> In this fic Gerard and Frank are rival CEOS. Every time Frank thinks he is getting ahead, Gerard is right there to snatch the gold medal. Interestingly in the beginning of the story, Frank had no idea what Gerard looks like other than in magazine article, which he prefers to piss on than read. See? Asshole!Frank. ^0^
> 
> Gerard makes a bet with Frank and who ever loses has to do what the other person says. I am sure you can see where this is going...or can you? ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Title of fic and Chapter titles taken from The Emperors New Clothes ~ Panic! at the Disco

*Mr. Iero,

We reluctantly inform you that we have decided to give the contract to Way Enterprises. We hope that in the future that we can work together, but for this venture...*

The intern ducked when the steel pitcher of water went sailing over her head.

“GODDAMMIT!

Frank yelled.

"Fuckin' Way! I swear, if I don't get the next one..."

He growled, kicking his trash can sending screwed up paper, empty take out coffee cups, and half a Katz's Pastrami sandwich, (that had gone cold when Frank had to take an important phone call), all across the floor. He sighed heavily, then looked up at the young man, who somewhat resembled a dear caught in the headlights just then.

"You, whatever your name is."

"Troy, sir."

Frank waved his hand, signaling that it was unimportant.

"I don't care. Just leave and send Megan in."

Troy left, and a moment later, a small blonde girl, barely out of college walked in nervously.

"Clean that up Megan. I'm leaving early."

He turned off his computer, locking it with his unguessable password, then grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and slipped it on.

"See you Monday. Have a nice weekend."

He leered at the girl as she got on her knees to pick up his mess. He wanted her on her knees doing something else, but she was still too new to approach, then left his office. He didn't speak to anyone on the way out, just nodded to a couple of heads of departments, then left the building, and walked a few feet to the bar on the corner. Stepping inside, his senses were assaulted by the smells of cocktails, greasy food, and the sounds of good music and happy people. Frank started to relax. He went to sit at the bar, and waved over the server.

"Hi Jerry. Give me something with lime in it, and some fries."

He grinned at his old high school friend.

"Please?"

"You got it Frankie."

He brought him a glass of water to start.

"Must have been a tough day. You are here a few hours early today...not that I mind the company."

He winked.

"We've been over this Jerry."

Frank laughed.

"I'm straight, remember, but yeah fuckin' tough day."

He sipped his water.

"That asshole took another contract, right from under my Goddamn nose!"

Jerry knew exactly who Frank was talking about too.

"Man I'm sorry. You'll get it next time. Let me go see if your drink is ready."

"Thanks dude."

Frank said, glumly stirring his water with a swizzle stick.

"Here you go Frankie. It's called a lime Derby and here are your fries."

Jerry put everything down. He patted Frank on the shoulder.

"I'll check on you later."

"Cool. Thanks man."

Frank took a sip of the drink. It was sweet, but with a strong kick of vodka, and a distinct lime flavor to it.

"Mmm."

He hummed in pleasure, before popping one of the fries into his mouth.

* * *

Gerard was tired. It had been an eventful day full of congratulations and pats on the back for the contract they landed. It was nothing new for Gerard or his company, but it was important to him to make sure that the people that worked hard to get it for their credit. Gerard always considered himself fair in that respect. If you worked hard for something, you deserve the recognition.

"Hey Ivy, how's it going?"

Gerard walked into the bar and was greeted by a friend from school...although in school his name was Sam.

"GeeWay, what's going on?"

"Decided to do a little celebrating before I head home to my big empty house."

"Oh shove it, you know you love living alone. You get to kick everyone out after the party and you don;t even have to clean up."

Gerard laughed.

"That is very true."

Gerard sat down at his usual booth.

"What can I get you?"

"Hmmm, surprise me with something fruity with a bit of sour in it, oh and of course tempura."

"You got it GeeWay."

Ivy kissed his cheek and then left. Gerard took off his jacket and loosened his tie a bit. He relaxed with a sigh and waited for his drink.

*

*

*

Frank had been sat, eying up a girl in an _extremely_ short skirt, for the last half hour. He wouldn't approach her of course,  she was with a six and a half foot jock looking dude, who was currently bending over her back at the pool table, "teaching" her how to line up a shot! Frank smirked, taking a sip of his fourth cocktail, this time, something with strawberry. He liked watching people, and it certainly didn't hurt when they were cute, and currently nearly showing off their panties to the entire bar.

"Be right back babe. Gotta go drain the lizard."

The jock kissed her on the cheek and then walked off. She sipped her drink and finished it with a sigh. There was no denying she was bored. Frank saw the jock leave, downed the rest of his drink, then got up and walked over to the girl.

"Hi sugar. What's a pretty little thing like you doin' here all on your own?"

He offered her a smile.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

She looked up at the man before her and smirking popped her gum.

"Yeah, I could use another drink if you are buyin daddy."

She placed a hand on his chest and lifted her leg a little against Frank's. Frank smirked.

"Sure thing sugar, what you drinkin'?"

"Surprise me daddy."

Frank nodded with a small smile, then waved over his server.

"Hey Jerry, can I get something pineapple, and another one of those strawberry things please?"

Jerry smirked. He knew this game.

"Sure Frankie, give me a minute and I think I can whip something up."

Jerry left and the girl looked at Frank.

"Your name is Frankie?"

Frank grinned.

"Yeah, it is. And what's yours sugar or shall I just keep calling you that?"

He slid an arm around her waist, pulling her to him a little.

She giggled.

"I'm Anna Marie, but you can keep calling me sugar if I can keep calling you daddy."

"Fine by me sugar."

He smirked, sliding his hand down from her waist to her ass, and squeezing lightly.

* * *

“Another round GeeWay?”

“Ugh, no thank you, I could not take another bite.”

Ivy smiled. She took away the two empty baskets.

“Well then I will get you another water.”

“Thanks Ivy.”

Gerard sipped the last of his water as he looked around the bar.

“Well would you look at that.”

Gerard saw his nemesis Frank Iero. Owner of Iero Incorporated chatting up a girl young enough to be his daughter…maybe. Frank and Gerard have had a rivalry going for years, but mostly Gerard always came out on top. He didn’t think that Frank was a bad business man. Quite the contrary, he admired a lot of what the man did, but the way he treated his employees and those around him made him unlikable. He saw the girl come into the bar with another man, but did not see him around anymore. He knew that Frank was probably eyeing the girl waiting for his chance and he pounced on it. He saw Frank’s bar buddy Jerry walking over and knew that they were working together. Ivy didn’t like Jerry. He was fine with her when he thought she was all female, but when he found out she was trans he became a dick. Gerard put him in his place right away when he was messing with her. They rarely worked a shift together and if they did, they stayed on opposite sides of the bar.

* * *

Jerry brought over their drinks. Anna took a sip and licked her lips.

"Yummy what is this?"

Jerry smirked.

"It's called a slow comfortable screw up against a wall...with pineapple."

Frank hid his smirk by glancing across the room at a couple of drunken idiots who were getting a little rowdy. He smiled as he turned back to the girl, whose real name he couldn't even be bothered to try to remember.

"So…"

He said slowly, leaning into her ear.

"You _like_  a slow comfortable screw up against a wall?"

He wiggled his eyebrows at her. She looked away shyly.

"If it's good like this one, than yeah. Why, are you offering me one daddy?"

Frank pulled her closer against her by her ass.

"Absolutely."

She looked at the bathroom door and saw that her boyfriend had not come out yet.

"Well then daddy, why don’t we go to your place where you can show me your technique."

"Excellent idea sugar."

Frank grinned, turning toward the front of the bar and, waving bye to Jerry, escorted her toward the front door, then out onto the street.

"Hold on, I'll hail a cab."

He stuck one arm out as a yellow taxi cab came toward them, and whistled loudly at it.

* * *

Gerard watched them leave. A few minutes later, the guy came out of the bathroom. He looked around for his girl, but of course she was gone. Then came with a fake message from the girl. The guy nodded and then went back to his beer and pool game. Gerard decided that he had enough for one day too. He paid Ivy and then kissing her on the cheek left himself.

*

*

*

"Wow, you live here all by yourself?

Frank slid off his jacket and hung it in the closet.

"Yeah sugar. Just little old me, all on my own."

He faked a wobbly lip, and big puppy eyes.

"You gonna make daddy feel better?"

She walked around the living room staring at the ceiling and how expensive everything must have been.

"How can I do that daddy?"

Frank sat down on his big leather couch, loosened his tie, and relaxed, his legs spread slightly as he watched her ass in that almost-skirt.

"Well, you could come over here and keep Daddy company? My lap's awfully cold right now."

She turned and looked at him smiling. She walked over, her tits bouncing as she went and dropped on his lap in a straddle position.

"There is that better daddy?"

"Much."

He grinned, one hand going to her ass, and the other to the back of her neck, pulling her down so he could crash his lips to her's.

She kissed like someone her age would. Sloppy and uninformed. It gave him a chance to mold her into what he liked.

"Mmmm, I think you promised me a slow comfortable screw against the wall daddy?"

Frank grinned.

"I did."

He slid both hands under her ass, which had no panties on it,  and then pushed himself up onto his feet.

"Pick a wall."

"How about you show me the walls in your bedroom."

Frank smirked, hoisting the girl's legs up higher so she could wrap them around his hips. He could feel how hard he was getting from being pressed against her crotch, and each step he took toward his room created delicious friction. Once inside his large, darkly decorated bedroom, Frank lowered her legs to the ground, enjoying the rub as she slid down his body. He pushed her back up against the nearest wall and attacked her neck, leaving dark purple marks that would last for days, as his hands slid over down her sides, then up, under her skirt, pushing it up to her hips. Frank grinned into her skin as he started to touch her, intimately.

"Mmmm yes daddy. Fuck me. I wanna feel you."

She shamelessly pushed against his finger making them go deeper inside. Frank fucked her with his fingers for a minute while he undid his flies, and pushed his suit pants and boxers down with the other hand.

"Suck me sugar. Get me nice and hard."

He growled in her ear, before placing his hand on her shoulder and pushing her gently downward. He could tell that this was not her thing. He had better blow jobs from beginners and she used her teeth a little too much. After a few minutes, Frank guided her off and back up to her feet before pressing her back against the wall and grabbing her ass as his mouth attached to her right tit through her shirt. No bra either. This really was his night. She arches her back and practically jumped into his cock.

"You want it sugar? Tell me what you want."

"I want it daddy, Fuck me with your big hard cock!"

Frank grinned, then picked her legs up, hooking them around his back, tugged her skirt up out of the way, lined himself up, and thrust in hard.

"Ahhh _fuck_  sugar!"

She cried out. Her brain completely off line that he was not wearing any protection. She wrapped his arms around his shoulders as she fucked herself on his cock. Frank basically had to do no work other than hold her up...and the wall did most of that.

"That's it sugar. Fuck yourself. Let daddy hear you."

"Fuck daddy! Yes, oh God yes!"

She screamed and obeyed and Frank was kind of glad cause he was getting tired just watching her. It wasn't long before Frank felt that familiar feeling in his gut, and was soon thrusting up hard and fast as he approached his climax.

"I'm close sugar. Ahh. Nearly there. AHHHHHH!!"

He cried out as he came hard. He had no idea if she came at all. He didn't even care. Pulling out, Frank lowered her legs down and kissed her cheek.

"That was fun sugar…."

He looked at his platinum Rolex, then turned back to her.

"…but I got a meeting early tomorrow, and I need to sleep."

He went to his nightstand and fished in the top drawer, before removing a gold money clip.

"Here."

He held out a fifty.

"I'll call you a cab."

"I...uh, okay."

The girl gathered her stuff up and took the fifty. She headed to the door.

"Do I get to see you again?"

Now she looked every bit her age of hardly 21.

"I don't think your boyfriend would like that, do you?"

Frank pulled his cell out of his pants pocket and dialed a local cab firm. After giving his address and finding out the car would be about twenty minutes, he hung up and looked at the girl.

"Cab will be here in five, so you should probably wait outside."

He thought for a second.

"And you can keep the change."

He shrugged, leading her out of the bedroom and down the stairs. She followed him quietly. He went into the kitchen and grabbed himself a beer, offering her nothing.

"Okay then...bye."

She walked to the door.

Frank heard the door open, then close. Chugging half the bottle, he walked through to the entrance hall and secured the three deadbolts, two chains and set the alarm, before heading back into the living room, crashing onto the sofa, and turning on the TV. He didn't have a meeting tomorrow. He didn't even have work. It was Saturday. Grinning as he found a movie he hadn't seen in about five years, he settled back and enjoyed the rest of his night, completely forgetting the girl, and ignoring the fact that it was now starting to rain heavily outside.

 


	2. Welcome To The End of Eras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who said anything about sex Megan?"
> 
> Frank asked nonchalantly as he examined his fingernails.
> 
> "I was talking about taking you with me when I go to Hawaii next month."
> 
> He looked up, eyes intensely watching her reaction.
> 
> "Five star luxury. Private beach. Personal caterers. Hot tub. King, sized, bed."
> 
> He shrugged one shoulder.
> 
> "But if you're not interested..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So the consensus is that you all hate Frank right now...well baby, get ready to really hate him, but there is a sliver lining along this dark cloud and no I am not talking about Gerard's hair, although...*shakes away naughty thoughts*
> 
> AnyWay, nope your rescuer is none other than the brilliant, quick witted, and alWays blunt Mikey in the form of Micha. Wait till you see what she has in store for our dear Frankie. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

"Sir, there is another contract up for bid."

Another nameless intern was standing before Frank's massive oak desk.

"And I'm guessing _Way_  is going for it too?"

Frank sneered the name, not bothering to look up from his computer screen, after all, it was a guy that was talking to him, not a girl whose tits he could imagine sucking on.

"Y-Y-Yes sir, he is."

Frank held out his hand, still not looking up. When nothing happened, he clicked his fingers like he was calling a waiter.

"The details?!"

The intern stuttered them out. It was a big contract and it could make up for the last two that he had lost.

"S-S-So Sir, are you i-i-interested?"

"Of _course_  I'm interested! Are you new or something!?"

Frank rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Tell Megan to set up the call."

When the boy didn't move, Frank looked up finally.

"Was there something else, or do you need directions out of my office?"

The boy needed no other instruction as he ran out as fast as he could.

"Mr. Iero."

Megan comes in an hour later. She is wearing a pencil skirt and a sheer blue blouse that matches the lace bra underneath. Her red hair is softly resting on her shoulders. She sits down across from his desk with her note pad poised for dictation.

"The conference call that was scheduled for eleven has been moved to one. I changed your lunch schedule to accommodate it and called the deli to change the delivery time."

She crosses her legs to get comfortable and gives a quick flash that the panties match the bra.

"Also the call you asked me to set up in scheduled for tomorrow morning at nine. I cleared the rest of the day too."

She pushed her hair behind one ear where it had fallen forward.

"Is there anything else you need from me Sir?"

The sound of her stockings can be heard as she shifts in her seat. Frank stared openly at her tits in that blouse.

"Actually, there is."

He smirked slightly, turning his chair sideways and patting his knee.

"Why don't you go lock the door then come sit over here."

Megan rolled her eyes. After a few months now she was used to this.

"I would Sir, but then no one would be there to get your lunch."

She stood up quickly making her chest bounce and fixed her skirt.

"I will bring your lunch when it arrives."

With that she left the office. Frank huffed. He'd get her soon enough. Frank took out his second cellphone, his little black book, so to speak, and checked his messages.

*Hi Frankie. Been waiting for your call. I miss your big..,*

"Delete!"

*Hiya Frank, I need your…*

"Delete!"

*Hey big boy…*

"Delete! Delete! Delete!"

Frank chuckled.

"Time for a new number I think."

He made a note in his digital diary to get the cell number changed again, then put the phone away.

*

*

*

"Mr. Iero, your lunch is here."

Megan returns to the office carrying a small bag from Katz's Deli. She places it on the desk and then walks over to the mini fridge to pull out one of Frank's bottle of Pellegrino.

" _Cum_  join me Megan."

Frank patted his lap.

"I'm good Sir. I have my lunch on my desk and my boyfriend is going to call me."

"I bet your boyfriend can't do what _I_  can do."

He smirked, eyes skimming over her small body. Now she turned and looked at him.

"No offense Sir, but you have at least 10 years on Jack, if not more. I am pretty sure he can satisfy me better then you ever could."

Megan walked over to the desk and put the sparkling water down.

"Now if you will excuse me..."

She turned to leave.

"Who said anything about sex Megan?"

Frank asked nonchalantly as he examined his fingernails.

"I was talking about taking you with me when I go to Hawaii next month."

He looked up, eyes intensely watching her reaction.

"Five star luxury. Private beach. Personal caterers. Hot tub. King, sized, bed."

He shrugged one shoulder.

"But if you're not interested..."

Megan stopped and turned. She knew he had the conference there, but...

"Wait...you’re serious?"

Then she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's the catch?"

"I wouldn't call it a catch, more…"

He thought for a second, then patted his knee again, grinning.

"…a bonus."

Megan rolled her eyes, but finally walked around the desk to where Frank was. She looked at him as she situated herself between the desk and him.

"What kind of bonus?"

Frank crooked his finger at her, beckoning her to lean closer. When she did…

"I made you come with one finger, imagine what I could do with my whole hand."

He growled low, one eyebrow raised as he traced his fingertip down the outside of her left arm. Frank stood up, leaning over her slightly, both hands placed on the desk, either side of her hips. He looked into her wide blue eyes.

"Kiss me and you'll find out."

Before she had a chance to answer him, Frank leaned right in and kissed her deeply, one hand moving up into her hair, as the other slid high up onto her thigh. He was a better kisser than she thought. At first she tried to fight him, but he quickly subdued her with his technique. By the time he let her come up for air, she was a mess panting. He lips bruised and parted, wet with his and her saliva mingled.

"So. Hawaii?"

*

*

*

"All right Mr. Iero. We have heard your presentation and it sounds right for us so far. We still have a few more calls to make, but we will let you know in a few weeks whose bid we are going to go with."

"Thank you Mr. Peck. I look forward to hearing from you."

After the standard goodbyes, Frank hung up, and grinned down at the temp who was covering for Megan while she was off sick.

"I think that went _very_  well!"

He frowned slightly at her.

"Did I _tell_  you to stop sucking?"

He tangled his hand in the back of her hair and guided her back onto his cock.

"Let's see Way out bid me _this_  time."

He grinned as he rested his head back and enjoyed a pretty damn good blow job.

*

*

*

At the end of the day, having got quite a bit of work done, and having fucked the temp, who's name Frank didn't remember, over his desk, twice, Frank locked his computer, slipped on his jacket and headed out, winking at the temp on the way. Stepping outside, he felt the inevitable pull of cocktails and fries, so headed for the bar.

*

*

*

"Thanks Ivy."

"No problem GeeWay."

Ivy walks away and Gerard inhales the aroma of the fried veggies in front of him. As he picks one up to take a bite the door opens up and Frank walks in. He goes to his usual table on the other side of the bar. Jerry is not working today so Frank has one of the other waitresses whom he flirts with shamelessly. Gerard rolls his eyes and goes back to his food and drink.

* * *

"What time do you _get off_?"

Frank smirked, squeezing the waitress’s ass through her skirt.

"Well my boyfriend picks me up at seven...but I can tell him I have another _ride_."

"Excellent."

Frank said with a wink, his hand groping the girl's ass a bit more before patting it soundly, and sending her on her way as another barfly waved her over.

*

*

*

"I can't believe she is going with him. Another notch on the bedpost I guess."

Ivy sat down for a few minutes with Gerard.

"One day he will get what's coming to him Ivy."

He brushed a hand across her cheek.

"Ugh, tell me again why you have to be completely gay."

Gerard laughed and grabbed his coat. He kissed Ivy on the cheek.

"See you next Friday."

Gerard walked out into the night air. He looked at his itinerary to make sure he was set for his flight for Maui on Monday. He knew that Frank would be there too. He was working on a plan. It was not perfect yet, but when he was done, Frank Iero would never be the same again.

_***Time Stamp: Monday in Maui***_

"Oh wow, it is beautiful here!"

Megan marveled at the view from Frank's penthouse suite.

"I can't wait to hit the beach!"

"And I can't wait to see you in your bikini. You go topless, right?"

"Of course not silly. I don't want to get arrested."

She bent over and placed her suit case on one of the beds.

"I'm gonna go get changed."

She pulled out a purple bikini and then headed to the bathroom.

"Shame."

Frank murmured, stripping down to his skin, then pulling on a pair of green and orange Hawaiian patterned shorts, and a plain black shirt.

*

*

*

Gerard was relaxing on the veranda of his hotel room. He preferred to be on the ground level even if it was not a grand room. It was good enough for him. His little sister was on the beach getting a tan. Gerard preferred to stay his usual pale color. He watched as she rolled over for the last time and then decided to play in the surf a bit.

"I'll be back in a bit Gee."

"Okay Micha."

He watched as she made sure her suit was straight and then ran down to the main beach. Her strawberry blonde hair flowing behind her. He took a quick pic and texted it to her husband.

*She is going to look amazing when she gets back to you.*

A few minutes later he got a text back with a bunch of faces with hearts for eyes. He laughed. They were so in love.

* * *

Frank walked down onto the sand, his eyes straying from Megan's ass, to all the other girls in their teeny tiny bikinis. He stood gazing around as Megan set out their beach towels. There was a particularly pretty little thing in the shallow water. She had long blonde hair, and was wearing an intriguing olive green wrap around one piece, that made her look like a present, just waiting to be unwrapped.

Frank adjusted himself in his shorts, then, glancing at Megan and seeing that she was already laying on her front, with the back of her bikini top undone, and her eyes closed, turned back to look at the blonde, who was now in up to her waist in the sparkling blue water.

"I'm gonna go for a swim."

He spoke taking off his shirt and heading toward the girl, not waiting for Megan's reply.

* * *

Gerard came back out of the room in time to see someone walking up to his sister. He squinted as best he could, but all he saw was that the man was shorter than her. He was not worried; she could take care of herself. He decided to go grab a nap before dinner.

* * *

"Hi cutie. What's your name?"

Micha looked at the man in front of her. She thought he was cute, but her husband was cuter of course. They shared the same passion for tattoos it seemed.

"Micha."

"Micha? Pretty name for a pretty girl."

"My husband likes it too."

Frank looked around curiously, then returned his eyes to the pretty blonde.

"And where _is_  this husband?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me he's left you all on your own. _Anything_  could happen."

He smiled his most convincing smile.

"Why don't I keep you company, seeing as I'm here alone too?"

Technically she was not alone. She was with her brother and her husband was just on another island at his own hotel.

"He's in the room getting ready for dinner...as I will be shorty myself."

She deliberately said it in that way. She hated men like this.

"Aww. Well perhaps I could walk you back to your room..."

He slid one fingertip down her arm.

"…or mine?"

Micha had to laugh.

"You really don't give up do you?"

"Not when I set my mind to something, no."

He offered his arm with a smile.

"May I?"

"Perhaps I will see you again."

With that Micha walked away from the man back to her room. She entered and saw her brother sleeping. Toweling off she climbed into bed and snuggled into his side. He put an arm around her and hugged her tightly.

"Have fun?"

"Yeah, until this short little creep tried to pick me up."

"Isn't that how you described Pete when you first met him."

Micha hit Gerard lightly and he laughed. He rolled over and pushed his face into her hair.

"You smell like the sun."

"Yeah, well now I am going to smell like cucumber and melon cause I am going to shower."

"Okay. Wake me when you are done and I can take mine. What time is dinner?"

"Honestly Gee, I don't know why you take me instead on one of your interns on these trips."

"Cause you love to travel and then I let you use the miles for a vacation for you and Pete."

"I hate you."

She kissed his nose.

"I love you too."

Micha got up and headed to the bathroom.

*

*

*

Frank was in his best white shirt, black tie and jeans, though he was leaving his jacket in the room cos it was just too warm to wear it here. He was sat on the bed, checking his emails on his cellphone while he waited for Megan to hurry the fuck up and finish getting ready for dinner.

"Fuck sake."

He muttered under his breath.

"How long does it _take_  to slap on some makeup?"

"Ready."

Megan came out in a long red dress that left plenty of open skin on the side that Frank liked. He stood up slipping the cell into his pocket, and stepped over to her. Frank pressed her against the wall, his hands skimming over her curves, his lips going to the side of her neck, his breath hot on her skin.

"We could always just stay here and..."

He slid one hand down her thigh, then up under the hem of her dress, finding, not surprisingly, that she was without panties. He pushed his hand between her legs as he sucked on her earlobe.

"Frankie...you have to make an appearance at dinner. It's good f-f-for making c-c-c...oh God...tacts."

"We can be late."

Frank hummed as he pushed a finger inside her.

*

*

*

Frank straightened his tie as they entered the dining room. He looked to his left and saw that Megan was still trying to sort her hair that he'd messed up before. He chuckled, then approached the maitre'd.

"Frank Iero and guest."

He hadn't bothered to put Megan's name on the list, as he could've changed his mind and taken someone else at the last minute. She didn't seem to notice.

"There he is."

Gerard looked up from his second course as Micha tapped his arm.

"Who?"

"The guy from the beach."

Gerard looked over and nearly choked.

"Oh fuck, that's Frank Iero."

"Are you shitting me?"

"No I'm not."

"Man Gee, no wonder you get all the bids. He’s a fucking letch who doesn't deserve them and wait...he said he was not here with anyone. That little shit."

Gerard looked and saw that Frank had brought his newest assistant with him. They never stayed long. Actually several of them came to work for him when he fired them.

"It's his newest assistant. As far as he is concerned he is here alone."

"Gee, dance with me."

"What are you plotting Micha?"

"Just come on."

Gerard put his napkin down and got up. He held his hand out for his sister. She got up and looked amazing in her green dress. He helped her to the dance floor, not too far from where Iero was sitting. He could see him looked disinterested at the girl and the girl looking at the dance floor longingly.

* * *

"Come on Frankie, how about one dance?"

"This isn't really my type of music."

Frank drank half a glass of champagne in one go. Megan sighed and looked out at the couples on the floor. One girl is in a beautiful green dress and is dancing with a handsome gentleman with dark hair. He is casually dressed, but it comes off sharp and brilliant. She wishes that she had a man like that. Ever since she started fooling around with her boss, she left her boyfriend thinking they had a chance. He was good in bed and it blinded her to the way he really was.

Frank was looking around, bored, when he saw the pretty girl from the beach.. Michelle or something. She was dancing with a dark haired man who looked like he'd stepped right off the catwalk. Was that her husband? Frank was pretty sure he could take him in a fight, and also that he could take the girl from him. Frank grinned wickedly.

"Megan."

He stood up, not looking at her, but extending his hand.

"Care to dance?"

Megan smiled brightly. She stood up and let Frank lead her to the dance floor. Maybe things were going to work out after all.

"I knew it."

"What?"

Micha leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"That bastard asked her to dance when he saw you with me. Watch he tries to cut in. Let him and then maybe help that poor girl see the light not dimmed by his sorry ass."

Gerard laughed and ran his fingers through her hair.

"In another life we would have been perfect together."

"In another life you might not be queerer than a three dollar bill Gee."

He spun her out and pulled her close again dancing toward the unhappy couple.

"True, I would go after your husband instead."

"Ugh, you would not."

"You're right, I heard from Patrick that his blowjob skills kind of suck."

Micha made a face and hit him.

"Wow Gee really?"

"Oh stop, you like his ex."

She giggled.

"Yeah, I do and he can do this little thing with his tongue that..."

Gerard spun her away fast.

* * *

Frank led Megan through the other couples until they were a few feet from the blonde, Micha? Yeah, that sounded right, then he pulled her in and spun her twice. He shot the blonde a dazzling smile.

Micha worked hard not to roll her eyes when he smiled.

"Okay Gee, get ready."

Gerard winked and then spun Micha in their direction a little too hard. He let go of her hand and she crashed into Frank and his date knocking them to the floor.

"Oh My God, I am so sorry!"

Gerard ran over and helped...the girl in red up.

"Uh...it's okay...I'm just..."

Megan was a little woozy from the collide and maybe too much champagne. Meanwhile Micha had ended up in Frank's lap...as planned.

"Are you okay miss?"

Megan looked up into his eyes with much concern and blushed.

"I think so, but what about..."

She looked down at the man's date.

"I'm good. This guy cushioned my fall."

She pointed to Frank.

"Hey honey, why don't you get her a compress. I think my elbow collided with her head."

"Okay, be back in a bit."

He placed an arm gently around the girl in red's waist.

"This way please miss."

Then he was gone and Micha was left with...Frank.


	3. Ice Has Melted Back to Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Perhaps they have not been born yet?"
> 
> She smirked and then allowed him to dip her.
> 
> "I mean that one looks like she is barely out of high school.
> 
> "Who Megan?"
> 
> Frank laughed, shaking his head.
> 
> "She's just my secretary. I couldn't exactly come here alone."
> 
> "Just your secretary?"
> 
> "She wants more, but I'm not interested."
> 
> "So you're just all about a quick fuck huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody!
> 
> So this chapter is battle of the wits and witless. Can you guess who is who? ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Frank was enjoying the position he was in. The pretty blonde, who he was about 98% certain was called Micha, was in his lap, and neither her husband, or Megan were anywhere in sight.

"Well. As much as I love having you sat on me..."

His eyes trailed up and down her slim body.

"…people are starting to stare, so I think we should probably get up off the ground, and I should take you for a spin around the floor."

He smirked slightly.

"I promise _I_  won't throw you away so easily."

Micha refrained from rolling her eyes and gave a curtsy laugh.

"I am grateful for that Sir."

Micha pushed up to her feet again and brushed her dress off.

Frank stood and offered his hand. He could tell that this one wasn't going to go easy.

"May I?"

Micha curtsied and then they were dancing to the music. She was happy that it was a simple classical piece. No chance for Frank to mess with her.

"So."

Frank began.

"You're really married to that stiff?"

Micha raised an eyebrow.

"My relationship with him is quite satisfactory thank you. What about you Sir, I don’t see a ring on your finger...or did you just decide to take it off for the occasion?"

"I've never been married. Never found the right one I guess."

He shrugged slightly, spinning Micha in his arms.

"Perhaps they have not been born yet?"

She smirked and then allowed him to dip her.

"I mean that one looks like she is barely out of high school.

"Who Megan?"

Frank laughed, shaking his head.

"She's just my secretary. I couldn't exactly come here alone."

"Just your secretary?"

Micha spun away and then back again. She didn't like how tightly Frank was holding her to him. She hoped that Gerard would finish soon with Megan.

"Yeah."

He nodded.

"She wants more, but I'm not interested."

"So you're just all about a quick fuck huh?"

Micha watched Frank's eyes grow wide. It was what Gerard loved about his sister. Her ability to shock.

"So, are you two getting to know each other?"

Megan seemed to carry herself differently now. Micha knew that her brother did good.

"Oh yes, I learned a lot about...I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

"Frank."

His eyebrows furrowed. He looked at Micha's husband.

"And you are?"

"This is Gee."

Micha stepped up to Gerard and covered his chest with her hand, over his heart.

"Well then, I see that dinner is being served. If you will excuse us."

Gerard bowed to Frank and kissed Megan's hand and then left with Micha. Frank frowned, then turned to Megan, a smile plastered on his face. He offered his arm.

"Shall we?"

"Actually, I am feeling quite lightheaded. I'm going to retire to the room and call my doctor just in case."

Megan kissed his cheek and then left grabbing her stole.

*

*

*

Frank left the little waitress he'd just fucked in a vacant room to get dressed, and headed back up to his and Megan's room. When he got there though, there was no sign of her, except for a note on his pillow that said she had returned home to get checked out properly, after speaking to her doctor. Frank shrugged and tossed the note into the waste paper bin, then got ready for bed. At least now he was free to fuck as many island girls as he wanted. He went to sleep with a big grin on his face, and his spent cock in his hand.

_***Time Stamp: The Next Day***_

"Have you heard his speeches before?"

"Yes, they are inspiring and his now his sister is involved with the company too."

"Between them both, they could take over the world."

"I'd rather take over the sister, if you know what I mean."

"Don't let Way here you talk about her that way. He is fiercely protective over his family."

"Right, remember when that magazine went after the matriarch of the family?"

"That magazine does not even exist anymore."

"Way is a force to be reckoned with and...oh, good morning Mr. Iero. Are you ready for the meeting?"

"Of course."

Frank stated, like it was obvious.

"Except I don't seem to have a coffee."

He raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Double-shot espresso."

Then he strode into his office, shutting the door behind him.

"Did he just..."

"I guess he didn't know who you were."

"What an asshole!"

The group of business men continued to talk till it was time for the presentation. When they walked in they all found their seats by their names. The one that Frank demanded coffee from scowling at him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will start shortly."

Frank clicked his fingers at a boy who was setting papers around the table.

"Coffee."

He grunted as the boy reached his side.

"Double-shot espresso. And make it quick."

"We only have regular Sir."

"Then go across the street and buy one."

Frank snapped.

"And be back before the meeting starts or don't come back at all."

The boy ran out the door nearly tripping over the two people coming in.

"Careful son."

"Sorry Mr. Way."

Frank's head snapped toward the door. All the times Way had stolen contracts from him, and he'd never actually met the…Fuck, yes he had! What were the fucking chances? The stiff from that conference trip, was the one and only Gerard _fucking_  Way!

"It's no trouble. Where are you on your way to?"

"Oh, uh heading across to the coffee shop."

"Oh, would you be willing to get us something?"

"Sure."

Gerard pulls out a twenty and hands it to the boy.

"I'll take a black & white with two sugars and ..."

"Make that two."

Gerard smiled at Micha.

"And get yourself something for being a sweetheart."

Micha smiled at the boy and he blushed.

"Yes Sir, ma'am, I'll be back soon."

He nodded and was out the door. Immediately all the occupants of the room were flocking around them. Except for Frank of course, who sat and studied the other man with narrowed eyes. What was so special about Way?

"Gentlemen, if you could have a seat please, we can get this meeting started."

At that point the boy from the coffee shop showed up. He handed Gerard the two cups of coffee he requested and then tried to give him his change. Gerard pushed it away. He then went to give Frank his cup.

"What took so long."

Frank stared the boy down. He took the cup and sipped it. He raised an eyebrow.

"It's cold!"

"I..."

"If Mr. Iero is done. We can start."

Frank gave the boy one last scathing look, then dismissed him. He hadn't decided if he would fire him or not, but he was certainly leaning toward it.

"Let's get on with this, shall we?"

The meeting was boring and the same shit it always was. It was not till Micha stood up and took the podium that it turned interesting...mostly because of the low cut blouse she was wearing. Frank watched the blonde. Micha Way. He would've made a bigger effort to get her into his bed if he'd known who she was. He could see a touch of black lace at her cleavage, and his mouth watered. He wanted her before, but now he knew that she was Way's wife, he wanted her all the more.

"And that concludes my part of the presentation. Any questions?"

She smiled innocently at the group before her. Frank wanted to ask her if her panties matched the bra he could see peeking, but he didn't. The questions were all good ones and Mocha answered each one.

"Thank you Mrs. We..."

"Oh please, no thanks are needed. I am just happy to share what has been working for our company for years."

Micha smiled at her brother.

"Well we still thank you."

Gerard looked at his sister trying to figure out why she didn't want the presenter to say her last name. He raised his  eyebrows, but she just showed him her bright eyes and that made him smile.

Frank had listened to every word she said.. he was a professional after all.. but his eyes had strayed over her slim body the entire time. As everyone got up to shake the couple's hands before they left, Frank waited until there was just two people left speaking to them, then he got to his feet and rounded the table.

"Well, Mr. Way."

Frank shook his hand, then turned.

"Micha."

He took her hand, but instead of shaking it, he raised it to his lips and kissed the backs of her knuckles, his eyes locked on hers.

"It's nice to see you again.".

"Yes, small world isn't it Mr. Iero."

Micha gave him a small smile.

"So where is Megan?"

Frank bristled slightly.

"She left the company. Something about going back to Texas."

Micha nodded knowing that Gerard had told her that he had a position for her at their company. Why he said Texas was anyone's guess.

"Oh, so suddenly too."

Micha frowned a bit.

"Excuse me."

Gerard nodded at another gentleman that entered the room. He placed a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"I'll just be a minute."

He then walked off to give Micha time to set her plan in motion. Frank smiled at the pretty blonde.

"And then there were two."

He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Well I could be pregnant, you never know Mr. Iero."

Frank's eyebrows rose. He'd somehow avoided that particular nightmare, as far as he knew, and he had no interest in even the idea of children.

"Are you?"

He glanced down at her flat stomach, then back up to her face, eyes lingering slightly over her breasts on the way.

"Oh you never know...I have a very active husband."

She cocked her head to the side.

"If you say so."

"What about you Mr. Iero. Are you active?"

Frank smirked.

"Every chance I get."

"Well that's good. It's important to exercise and stay in shape."

"Sorry about that Michy."

Gerard came back over and kissed her cheek. He then turned to Frank.

"So Iero, I hear we are going for the same contract again. Good luck to your team."

Gerard gave a warm genuine smile.

"Ha. Yeah. Good luck."

Frank said sarcastically.

"But I think I might just have this one in the bag."

"Pretty sure of yourself aren't you Iero. Care to make a little side bet on it?"

Micha placed a hand on Gerard's arm.

"Are you sure you should be doing this Gee?"

"Sure why not, it's all in good fun anyway right Iero?"

"Of course. What do you suggest?"

"Hmmm..."

Gerard placed his finger over his lips as if in deep thought.

"How about a simple one. If I win, you have to do anything I say for...one month."

"Oh Gee, what are you 16? A month? Make a real bet! Do it for a year!"

"And if _I_  win?"

Frank raised an eyebrow.

"You'd do _anything_  I say, really?"

"If that is what you want for your end of the bet yes."

Gerard held out his hand.

"Do we have an accord Mr. Iero?"

Frank considered for a moment then grinned, grabbing the offered hand tightly and shaking it firmly.

"Deal!"

"Wonderful."

Gerard took his hands back.

"Well now, I hope you enjoy the rest of the day on the Island before we all leave."

"Gee can we go swimming again?"

"You know how I hate the sun Michy."

Micha let her shoulder droop and sighed.

"I guess I'll go alone."

She looked at Frank and made sure there was a sparkle in her eyes.

"Mr. Iero. Pleasure to meet you and I hope we will do so again."

Then Gerard and her left.

Frank was absolutely certain they would, and sooner rather than later. Leaving the conference room, he headed to his room to change into something more comfortable, his swim shorts,  then he headed to the beach.

*

*

*

Mikey loved how predictable some men were. She opted for a more revealing swimsuit then before and sure enough, in less than an hour there was a shadow blocking her perfect tan. She reached up and brought her sunglasses down with a bored look on her face.

"Mr. Iero, you are blocking my sun."

She reached over and took a sip of her cocktail.

"I'm sorry..."

Frank stepped to the right.

"May I join you?"

He indicated the sun lounger next to hers.

"It's a free country."

She put her cocktail down and then placing her sunglasses back settled in again. Frank grinned and sat down, placing his ever-present cellphone under the lounger, out of the sun, and his own cocktail on the small table between them. He couldn't wait to win this bet, cos he had been thinking about what he'd have Way do, and the first thing, would be to hand over his wife for the year. Frank grinned wider at the thought, and settled back to enjoy the sunshine.

"Tell me..."

He began after a minute.

"…how long have you and your husband been together?"

"Well we have only been married for a few years, but we were high school sweethearts."

"He looks too…boring, for you."

Frank smirked.

"Don't you ever want a little _fun_?"

"Trust me...he is anything, but boring."

Mikey sits up stretching. She begins to get off the lounger.

"Going for a swim?"

"No, I need Gee to put oil on my back so I can continue my tanning."

"Oh don't go bothering him. Let me."

Frank sat up, flexing his fingers, a slight smirk on his face. Micha looked at him and gave a non-committal shrug. She then lay back down on her stomach and undid the back of her top letting the strings fall to the side.

"Just don't get the oil on my suit. It will stain."

Frank picked up the bottle of sun oil and poured some on his hand before setting the bottle back down. He moved over to kneel on the sand between the loungers, and spread the oil over both his palms, then gently lay his hands on the back of Micha's shoulders, and started to massage it in. He began with her shoulders and made his way down the soft curve of her back, enjoying the feel of her skin under his hands.

"Well, I will say that you at least have a good technique."

Frank moved his hands lower, almost to the edge of her bikini bottoms.

"In everything I do."

He murmured, leaning in close so his breath fanned the back of her neck.

"Still, we seem to get more contracts than you do. Perhaps your technique needs a little tweaking in other places."

Frank removed his hands from her back and wiped the remaining oil on his own thighs before standing up.

"I'm gonna take a swim."

She sighed and waved him off.

"Have fun with that."

Frank walked down to the water and straight in up to his waist, before diving beneath the crystal blue. To deny his advances was one thing, but to question his technique in business was quite another. He needed to cool off before he faced her again, else he was likely to say something that would lose him any chance he had of getting Micha to open her legs for him.

MIcha's phone rang.

"Mmmm?"

"Having fun love?"

"Not really."

"Well Gee said that you were playing a little game of cat and mouse."

"Yeah, but the cat is really fucking stupid."

Pete laughed.

"When do you get back?"

"I still have three more meetings, so probably not till the day after you and Gee get home."

"I'll be waiting in my fur coat for you."

"Mmmm, I like the sound of that."

"That's cause you think I will have nothing on underneath."

"Oh no love, I hope you will be wearing that diamond bikini I bought you."

"It itches."

Pete laughed again.

"Let me let you go, I see the cat has returned."

"Alright, bye love."

"See you soon."

Micha hung up just as Frank returned with a new plan in mind. She turned slightly letting part of her top fall and giving him a small glimpse of the side of her breast.

"Guess the water must have been a little too cold for you."

"Not really, no."

Frank sat down and retrieved his cell from under his lounger. He went to his contacts and found a particular number, then pressed call. After a moment.

"Hi Vince.. Yeah.. Oh yeah, it's.."

He glanced at Micha.

"..interesting.. Haha yeah, totally."

He listened for a minute, nodding and humming in agreement every now and then.

"Yeah actually I was hoping you could fit me in the day after tomorrow?.. Yeah, the piece we talked about, but with something added.. Haha sure, I'll tell you when I see you.. You can? Great!.. Yeah, see you then. Bye dude."

Frank hung up and returned the phone to its safe spot, before laying back and closing his eyes. Micha pushed up off the lounger and did another stretch letting Frank get a full side view for a moment. She then reached back and retied the top.

"Well, I have packing to do. It was nice to meet you Mr. Iero, and thank you for helping me with my back."

"My entire pleasure sweetheart."

Frank purred with a wink.

"Hopefully I'll be seeing more of you real soon."

"Well we live in the same town, so you never know."

"Oh."

Frank smirked.

" _When_  I win this bet, I'll definitely be seeing a whole lot more of you. You can count on it."

Micha shrugged and then picked up her phone hitting speed dial.

"Yes, I'm checking on my appointment for Friday? Yes, seaweed wrap and mudd bath."

Frank's ears perked up, but he remained relaxed on his lounger. Mud baths, as far as he knew, were taken naked. Maybe he could show up for a manicure, or something, and catch a glimpse or two or more.

"Yes yes, thank you."

Micha finished her phone call and turned to Frank.

"Have a good flight Mr. Iero."

"Wait a second?"

Micha turned back from stepping away.

"Yes Mr. Iero?"

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear. Does that place do facials?  My mom's coming to town in a couple days, and I'd like to treat her."

Frank hadn't spoken to his mother in nearly five years, but Micha didn't need to know that.

"They do, but it is very difficult to get an appointment short notice."

Oh I'm sure that won't be a problem. What was the place called again?"

"Oh I go to Elizabeth Ardens Spa, Red Door."

"I know the place. On 5th Avenue, right, opposite Rolex?"

"You continue to surprise me Mr. Iero."

Frank smiled wide.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Take it as you like."

Micha wrapped her sarong around her slim waist. She picked up her cocktail and pushed her sunglasses on top of her head.

"Well."

Frank sat up, his eyes sliding over her once more.

"Guess I'll see you back in the Big Apple."

He noted her tiny waist and the smooth curve of her hips. He felt his cock stirring and drew his eyes up to her face and spotted her Tiffany sunglasses, sat on top of her perfectly styled hair. She had expensive tastes. No wonder she married that stiff. Frank knew the guy was rich. She nodded and then walked off with her hips swaying naturally. God, he couldn't wait to get his hands on those hips, and his cock in her. Frank smirked, and now he'd have to go for another swim to hide his hard on or go find that little waitress to take care of it.

*

*

*

"Look lady..."

Frank growled down the phone.

"All I want is an appointment for a deep tissue massage on Friday... No! I _know_  you have a waiting list, but I'm sure you can fit me in. Do you realize who I am? Yes! So you should know that I could get you fired with a click of my fingers."

He listened for a moment, fuming. Then calmed as the woman relented.

"Well, thank you!"

He said sarcastically, before hanging up.

_***Time Stamp: Friday Back in NY***_

"Alright Mrs. Wentz. Just relax and we will get the Mudd bath ready for you."

Micha nodded. She was feeling good. Her body was tightly wrapped with seaweed and she had cucumbers on her eyes. She was relaxing on a bed in the media room with the other occupants, and enjoying the classical music being piped in.

"Well hello there. Fancy seeing _you_  here."

Frank smirked as he stopped by her side, on his way to his massage. Micha feigned surprise as she lifted one of the cucumbers off her eyes.

"Mr. Iero. Nice to see you again."

She noted that he was wearing the spa robe.

"I trust you were able to secure an appointment for your mother?"

"Oh yes. But I figured I'd check the place out myself first."

He looked around the room.

"It's very comfortable here, isn't it?"

Yes, I come once a week for my treatments. My husband comes twice a month. You should try it, it works wonders when you are stressed...although he rarely is."

Frank smiled at her.

"I guess we all have different ways of dealing with stress. I personally enjoy a good workout. Gets the blood pumping, y' know?"

"Oh I like to work out too."

Micha rolled over and sighed.

Frank looked over Micha's slim, seaweed covered body, his cock twitching under his robe as his eyes skimmed over her bottom.

"What does that do?"

He indicated the seaweed with a nod of his head.

"It helps you sweat out the toxins in your body and leaves the skin smooth and supple to the touch."

Micha looked back at Frank.

"Come here."

Frank raised an eyebrow, then walked over.

When he was close enough Micha reached out and touched Frank's thigh.

"Pretty rough. I would ask your last conquest whether you gave her burn marks on her thighs."

Frank nearly choked on his tongue.

"Uh.. Um.."

He swallowed heavily.

"So I should, um, get one of these?"

"It couldn't hurt."

Mikey turned over again as one of the spa workers came over and started to remove the seaweed from her body.

"Or you might want to go for a mudd bath treatment. That also softens the skin."

"How long does this take?"

He nonchalantly leaned one hand on the edge of her bed as he watched the seaweed coming off, and smooth, perfectly tanned skin be revealed. The spa worker was concerned that Frank was there, but Micha brushed her off with a look so she continued to remove the wrap.

"I've been like this for an hour."

"Ok. And how long does that mud bath thing take?"

The worker removed the last of the wrap from Micha's chest and now started to work on hips.

"Usually 20 to 30 minuets."

Frank struggled to keep his eyes on her face. It was damn hard, but then, so was he.

"And you have this every time you come here or do you have different treatments?"

The worker finished her hips and then began to wipe the mask off.

"Oh don't bother; I'm going right into the mud."

Micha stood up just covered in a wet green substance and reached for her robe.

"We can continue this conversation in the mud room if you like. I have a private room."

"Sounds like an excellent idea."

Frank smiled wide.

"Lead the way."

Micha handed him her robe and then walked ahead of Frank heading for her private suite. Frank followed, his eyes glued to her ass. Micha stopped at the door and opened it. She walked in and walked down the stairs into the mud. Frank took a breath, placed Micha's robe on a chair by the door, then removed his own robe and joined her in the mud.

"This feels so weird!"

He chuckled.

"I like getting dirty."

He wiggled his eyebrows.

"But this is something else."

Micha rolled her eyes.

"Don't make me regret asking you to join me Mr. Iero."

Micha moved to the wall and sat down on the hidden ledge. Frank found a spot opposite her and sat down.

"Oh come on."

He smirked.

"Most people would say that mud, by definition, is dirty."

"No Mr. Iero, 5-8 years olds would say that and 15-25 year olds would have cracked that lame joke."

Frank raised an eyebrow.

"So you don't have a sense of humor. Guess I'll have to remember that."

"I have a sense of humor; it's just that you have to work harder to tickle my funny bone."

Micha lifted one of her long legs and pushed at Frank's chest with it.

"Shame I can't reach from here."

Frank smiled crookedly, then leaned his head back and relaxed.

"Well you are pretty short, let's be honest."

Frank laughed out loud.

"Yeah, but you know what they say about good things. They come in small packages."

He winked, a wide grin on his face.

"Well than..."

Mikey rose from the mud and headed to the stairs. She walked to the small shower stall and began to wash the mud and seaweed mask off. When she finished she stepped out and picked up her robe.

"...perhaps one day you will be able to show me..."

She stood there for a moment longer and then slipped her robe on. She walked to the door.

"...how good you are."

And then she was gone.

Frank stared at the door for a moment, then slipped his hand beneath the mud, and wrapped his fingers around his throbbing cock.

"Christ! That girl's gonna be the death of me!"

He muttered as began to stroke himself quickly, the image of Micha, stood there naked, burned into his memory.

"Sir...can you uh...do that in the shower please."

The spa worker stood at the door blushing looking down.

Frank looked up at her. She was a petite girl with dark hair pulled back in a knot.

"I will if you'll join me."

He stood up, turning to face her completely, his hard on more than obvious.

"Or you could always help me."

He smirked, stepping out to stand in front of her.

"I..."

"You better take your uniform off first though, else you're gonna get it a bit muddy."

He stepped up so he was no more than an inch from her.

"Well? What're you waiting for sweetheart?"

She swallowed hard and then began to unbutton her shirt.


	4. Done My Time And Served My Sentence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're like an angel. So beautiful."
> 
> "I'm no Angel Frank. Trust me."
> 
> She turned towards him.
> 
> "In really more like your worst nightmare."
> 
> "Never. Beauty is never a nightmare."
> 
> Micha laughed. She leaned in and brushed their noses together.
> 
> "Oh Frankie, you have no idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this chapter kind of sets the stage for the rest of the fic and our dear Frankie finds out that he found more than he bargained for making a bet with the Ways. *wink* ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Chapter taken from The Emperor's New Clothes ~ Panic! At The Disco

For the rest of the month Micha managed to have Frank run into her in several unlikely places with an excuse each time. The man was too easy. It was the week of the contract decision. The company said that they would get a hold of them Friday. This made Micha smile. Soon she could stop this cat and mouse game with Frank and show him who the real predator was.

"Well I must say Mr. Iero that you continue to surprise me. I did not think that juice cleansing was something that you were into."

She had "run" into Frank once again at Detoxx in the Cambria Heights late at night. I guess it helped that she left her itinerary open for the next two weeks for him to see when she went to the restroom on one of the accidental meetings. Now it was eleven thirty at night and she was talking to him while her purchase was being rung up.

"Well normally not, but a friend recommended it, and I thought it sounded like a good idea."

Frank had no clue what a juice cleanse entailed, but he wasn't going to tell Micha that.

"Have you done this before?"

"My husband and I have been doing it for a few years now. It keeps us quite fit and limber for anything."

Micha thanks the cashier and then heads for the door.

"Hey hold on."

Frank called after her.

"Can I buy you a um...juice?"

Micha turns back to him.

"No, but you can buy me my last cup of coffee till I finish the cleansing."

"Deal."

Frank grinned, turning to pay for his cleanse and nearly choking when he realized how much he was paying for this shit. He managed to keep his cool though, and was soon holding the door open for Micha and watching her ass as she passed him. Micha took them to a little hole in the wall coffee bar that had a poetry night and stayed open till two am even though they served no alcohol. She ordered a simple espresso and a basket of biscotti. Frank ordered a tea.

Isn't this nice?"

Micha could see that Frank was not impressed. That he was used to a high class place.

"Lovely."

He said, a hint of sarcasm creeping into his voice as he sipped his tea.

"My husband and I go here all the time. We actually invested in this place because we knew it would do great things and it had been the right choice."

"Really? Good returns?"

Frank perked up at the talk of money. Micha internally rolled her eyes. Of course if it was not sex, it was money that Frank would get it up for.

"Yes, the college age kids enjoy the place even at this late time. We made sure there was wifi and they get their work done in a quiet atmosphere.

"Collage kids don't generally spend lots of money though, do they?"

"They don't, but the word of mouth of how personable the cafe is, brings in the crowd and more than makes up for the difference. I mean look at this place after midnight on a weekday and the only reason we got a table is cause it is a private one."

Micha showed the Way etched into the fine wood. Frank was kind of impressed, and slightly jealous, but he'd never admit that.

They sat and talked for a while longer, Frank checking out Micha's cleavage or legs any time she looked away, and thinking of just what he'd do when he won that bet on Friday, and took her right out of Way's grasp. He grinned at the thought, then schooled his face as Micha turned back from speaking to the manager. He looked at his watch and realized it was nearly two, and he had to be in work at eight.

"Wow. It got late."

He laughed.

"I wish we could stay and talk more, but I gotta get some sleep. Work in the morning."

After a few more minutes, they finally said their goodbyes, and each headed toward their own cars, and then on home. Frank fell asleep that night with his hand on his cock, and Micha on his mind.

_***Time Stamp: Friday***_

"Thank you Sir, we won't disappoint you. Goodbye."

Micha sat across from Gerard as he hung up the phone.

"Well we got the contract."

She smirked.

"Like you are shocked."

"They said they will call the other companies after they finish their meeting."

"Well then I should get going."

"Are you sure about this? It sounds a bit dangerous."

"Gee, he's a moron. You will save me in time, trust me."

"So what are you wearing?"

Micha smirked.

"Oh don't worry, I have the perfect outfit."

Gerard watched his little sister leave. He cancelled the rest of his meetings and waited for her to call.

*

*

*

Micha took a look at herself in the mirror in the lobby of Frank's building. She fixed her skirt.

"Show time."

Frank was sat at his desk, typing quickly on his computer when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in."

Frank looked up, his eyes popping out of his head, and his eyebrows rising.

"Micha? What a nice surprise."

"Oh Frank, I'm sorry. I didn't know where to go."

Micha watched Frank's eyebrow raise as it was the first time she used his name informally. She collapsed in the chair across from his feel, tears streaming down her face.

Frank stood and moved around his desk to her, then crouched down, taking her hand in his.

"What's wrong? Has something happened?"

Maybe Way had cheated on her or something. That could make things even easier.

"I got into a fight with my husband. He called me an overbearing bitch."

She gripped his hand tightly and moved it to her exposed leg where her stocking could be seen peeking out.

"Your husband's an idiot."

Frank muttered, squeezing her thigh lightly.

"You’re just saying that cause you don't know him. He's brilliant."

She smiled a little and then sobbed again."

"No."

Frank shook his head with certainty.

"I'm saying that cos it's true. He called you a bitch, and I don't see that. I see a strong, beautiful woman with a mind of her own."

He squeezed her thigh a little tighter.

"What do you need? How can I help you?"

"I just need to get away for a bit. Somewhere he can't find me."

She looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Can you help me Frankie?"

"Of course. Where do you want to go? Or do you want me to choose somewhere?"

"Just somewhere away from the city. Away from big business."

She reached out and touched his face.

"And that we can leave right now for."

Frank nodded.

"Give me two minutes."

He stood up.

"Wait here."

He left his office and spoke to his secretary, telling her to cancel his appointments for the next two days, as he was taking some personal time. He then returned to Micha's side.

"I have a place upstate a bit. It's near Blue Mountain Park. Do you know the area?"

He locked his computer, grabbed his jacket and keys, then offered Micha his hand.

"Yeah, I've been there with..."

She broke down again collapsing into his arms.

"Shh shh."

Frank rubbed her back gently. He wanted to slide his hand down to that pert little ass of hers, but knew he had to be smart about this; else he'd just get a slap. Micha wasn't like the sluts he usually went for. She actually <I>had</I> a brain.

"It's gonna be okay. I got you."

He led her out of his office and straight to the elevator. She continued to lean heavily on him pressing her breasts into his chest.

"Thank you for this. I am so grateful. I will make it up to you, I promise."

As soon as they got in the car, Micha quick dialed Gerard. She made sure the GPS was on so he could follow her.

"I think I just need to relax and find something else to occupy my thoughts. Do you think we will find anything that can do that Frankie?"

Frank smiled as he pulled out of the underground car park and onto the street.

"Oh, I think we can find something."

'I'm sure you can.' Micha thought as she allowed herself to be pulled into his side. She patted her phone lightly knowing that Gerard was already on his way. This was going to be an interesting time indeed.

*

*

*

"Oh Frankie, it is beautiful here!"

Micha was leaning over the railing looking at everything below and giving Frank a perfect view of her ass.

"It sure is."

He smiled, walking up behind her with two glasses of cherry brandy in his hands.

"Here. This should help you relax."

"Mmmm, thank you."

Micha walked around looking at the cabin.

"Oh, you have a Jacuzzi!"

Frank laughed.

"Yeah. I actually think it's compulsory around these parts."

He took a sip of his drink.

"You want to try it out?"

"Oh...I didn't bring anything to wear like that."

She looked down acting the opposite of the sure headed woman she was. Frank smiled reassuringly.

"We shared a mud bath, I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Still...this is a little more intimate don’t you think?"

She looked up shyly.

"We could always keep our underwear on."

"Oh, I can do that!"

Micha bent over and pushed her skirt off. She then took her top off and stood there.

"Ready."

Frank nearly swallowed his own tongue, then removed his pants and shirt.

"Let's go."

*

*

*

"This is nice. It's peaceful too."

Micha finds that she is actually relaxed in the warm moving water. She knows that Frank is just biding his time before he makes a move, but then again...she is too…waiting for Gerard. Frank reached out of the water and grabbed the bottle of brandy.

"Another glass?"

He offered, pouring his own then offering to pour her's. Micha has been careful to tip the brandy out of the side of the tub when she leans on the edge. She knows that warm water and alcohol equal trouble. Pete has done that to her on more than one occasion...well with him its fun.

"Sure, why not, it's only my what...fourth glass?"

She laughed melodically like she was feeling the effects.

"That's what I like to hear."

Frank smiled, pouring Micha another glass then returning the bottle to the little table it was sat on.

"I _said_  you'd be able to relax here, didn't I?"

"Mmmm, you sure did. I can feel my problems melting away."

She leaned again on the side of the tub and spilled most of the snifter out. She then lifted and glass to her lips and pretended to drain it.

"I think I should switch to water Frankie."

She giggled again.

"And where's the fun in that?"

Frank drank his glass down then grabbed the bottle again before sliding around the edge of the Jacuzzi to sit next to Micha. He was feeling the effects of the alcohol, and if he was, then she _definitely_  must be.

"Another?"

He held up the bottle as he placed his other hand on her thigh beneath the water.

"Why Mr. Iero. I do believe you are trying to get me drunk."

She points accusingly with the glass, but holds it to be refilled.

Frank smirked.

"Nah. Just tryin' to help you relax."

He slurred slightly, pouring her drink.

She went to drink it and then hiccuped spilling it down her front.

"Oh man, alcohol abuse!"

Frank laughed, offering her his glass. He though, wanted to taste the brandy on her skin.

"Or we could have a little fun?"

He slid his hand further up her thigh.

"Hey now. I'm a married woman remember?"

She did nothing to move his hand though.

"And where's your idiot husband now, huh? I don't see him, do you?"

He leaned in, pressing his lips to her bare shoulder. He carefully slid his lip over and sipped at the fallen alcohol on her. He felt her shiver a bit.

“Sorry, I just hate to see good brandy go to waste.”

He leaned in again and licked at the same skin, dipping a little lower where the swell of her breast was.

"Relax. Live a little."

He had game, she had to admit that and if she was an empty headed bimbo she might have fell for it.

"I don't know."

"I can take your mind off of all the bad things. I promise."

Frank murmured, tracing his lips softly up to her long, delicate throat, as his hand slid higher and higher.

"Just let go."

Damn he was good and Micha really felt her resolve breaking. She turned to look at him to tell him no. The look in his eyes was hungry. She could see it.

"I..."

"From the moment I saw you, l couldn't get you off my mind."

Frank lifted his hand to softly tuck Micha's hair behind her ear before murmuring quietly, his breath warm against her neck.

"You're like an angel. So beautiful."

"I'm no Angel Frank. Trust me."

She turned towards him.

"In really more like your worst nightmare."

"Never. Beauty is never a nightmare."

Micha laughed. She leaned in and brushed their noses together.

"Oh Frankie, you have no idea."

Frank slid his fingers into the hair at the back of Micha's neck, holding her gently.

"I really _really_  want to kiss you right now."

He leaned in. She whispered softly against his lips that were barely touching hers.

"I really think that is a bad idea."

"I agree."

Micha opened her eyes and saw Gerard.

"Gee."

"Just in time huh Michy?"

Frank turned his head, confusion, exasperated by alcohol, clear in his eyes.

"What the... Why are _you_  here?"

"I had a feeling my sister was going to need my help fending you off."

Gerard stood there with a smug look on his face.

"Sister?"

Frank looked at Micha. His head was reeling a little.

"You...you said he was your h-husband."

"No I didn't. I never said my husband’s name once."

Micha got out of the tub and walked to Gerard.

"But but but..."

Frank's brain seemed to have stalled somewhat.

"You assumed he was my husband. You never asked me directly."

Gerard grabbed a towel off to the side and slid it around his sister’s body.

"Speaking of Pete called. He's sorry he called you a bitch and wants to take you to the Caymans for a week. I cleared your schedule."

"Thanks Gee."

She kissed his cheek.

"Well thanks for cheering me up Mr. Iero."

Micha started to get dressed.

"Oh and Iero."

Gerard turned to walk Micha out.

"You lost the contract."

Frank's mouth went dry.

"Oh, fuck!"

 

"Be at this address next Friday at this time. It will give you a chance to settle your affairs while you are gone."

Gerard put a card on the patio table.

"Oh and Frank."

Micha turned to him fully dressed now.

"If you don't show up. There will be consequences to pay."

"What...what consequences?"

Frank regretted taking that bet, but right now, he regretted drinking so much even more. If he'd been sober, he would have been a Hell of a lot more eloquent.

"Let’s just say you don't want to find out."

The Ways turned to leave.

"Goodbye Mr. Iero."

As they left, Frank muttered a final…

"Fuck."

...before letting himself slip down beneath the water. He knew this was going to be a _really_  bad year.


	5. Dress Me Up And Watch Me Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard appeared dressed in leather pants and boots with buckles on the side. 
> 
> Frank had only ever seen leather pants that tight on hookers before. Not that he'd ever had to pay for it of course, but you can't blame a guy for looking as he drove past.
> 
> "Nice pants. What's your hooker name? Tiffany?"
> 
> "Actually it was Jade, but I had red hair back then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So the next two chapters are going to be more focused on Micha, but i promise you, the Frerard is coming. First they have to make sure that Frankie is good a ready to receive his lessons. *wink wink* ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

Frank sat in his Porsche outside the gates of a large house. He stared up at them with an angry, but resigned look. Frank hated that he'd agreed to do whatever that asshole said for an entire year, but he had never backed out of a bet in his life, and he wasn't about to start now.

Cursing belligerently for the hundredth time in the last week, Frank pressed the button on the intercom for the gate, and waited.

"Can I help you?"

"Frank Iero."

Frank huffed. He'd do this, but Way better not be expecting him to like it. Or be polite.

"One moment please."

The voice goes away.

Frank ground his teeth. Now Way wanted him to _wait_!? After a bit the voice came back.

"Okay. Drive to the first fork and then go left. You will cross a small bridge and there will be a cabin to right. That is your destination."

"Left fork, bridge, cabin on the right. Got it."

Frank put his car in gear and drove through the gates as soon as they opened. He followed the directions and was soon pulling up in front of a not so little cabin. Turning the engine off, Frank got out of the car and looked around.

"Well. Could be worse."

He muttered, wondering where Way was, or if he was going to be left to his own devices all day.

"Good morning Mr. Iero. I see you found Way manor without any problems."

Micha stepped out of the door. She was tanned and wearing a pair of short cut offs and a green tank top.

"Do you own any clothes that aren't green?"

Frank asked, one eyebrow raised.

"My husband...Pete, says I look good in green. Don't you agree?"

"I still think you'd look better _out_  of it, but I'm guessing that's not gonna happen, right?"

"Well...perhaps if you behave for my brother, we can negotiate it as a reward."

She turned away showing that her ass was part exposed at the bottom.

"Follow me please."

Frank was almost certain that wouldn't happen, but at least he could stare at Micha's ass for now. He followed her into the cabin. The cabin was rustic, but you could tell it was paid rustic.

"Wait here."

She pointed to a chair and then went and lay down on a sofa. Frank raised an eyebrow, but sat down without comment. He looked around the room. It definitely wasn't his style, but he could tell it was comfortable. He looked over at Micha, lying out opposite him with one arm behind her head, and the other rested on her stomach. She had her eyes closed, but he was pretty sure she was fully aware of any move he made. He wasn't going to underestimate her again. He'd made that mistake before.

"Is your _brother_  on his way?"

He asked grouchily.

"He's here, he's just getting ready."

Micha lifted a leg up and ran her hand down it.

"I think I need to get waxed again. What do you think?"

She kicked her leg over and draped it on Frank's lap. Frank rolled his eyes. He wasn't in the mood for her games now.

"You remind me of Chewbacca’s little sister."

"I guess that's a yes then."

Micha pulled her leg back and then kicked Frank in the chin. Frank grabbed his jaw.

"Bitch!"

"You will do well to be respectful to your Mistress...and your Master."

Gerard appeared dressed in leather pants and boots with buckles on the side. He walked over and motioned for Micha to get up.

"You need to go get dressed."

Micha yawned.

"Sure, I was getting bored of the company anyway,"

She kissed Gerard on the cheek and then sauntered off. Frank had only ever seen leather pants that tight on hookers before. Not that he'd ever had to pay for it of course, but you can't blame a guy for looking as he drove past.

"Nice pants. What's your hooker name? Tiffany?"

"Actually it was Jade, but I had red hair back then."

Gerard sat down on the sofa.

"So Frank, did you get your affairs in order at your firm?"

Frank's brain shorted out slightly at the idea that Way might possibly be telling the truth about the whole "Jade" thing.

"Err yeah. I did."

He mumbled after a moment.

"I thought his name should have been Roxy."

Micha returned in clothing that looked like it had been molded to her body.

"So Frank, ready to hear the terms and conditions?"

"Fine. If we're really doing this, perhaps we should put the terms in writing."

Frank suggested, not wanting any nasty surprises down the line.

"Spoken like a true business man Gee. I can't imagine why he isn't doing better."

Micha went and grabbed a pad of paper. Frank seethed silently.

"So, first is who will be taking your place while you are in our care."

Frank frowned at the choice of words.

"My cousin. Lucas Pascoe."

"Okay, I will have Micha talk to him then."

Micha wrote that down.

"Now the rules...rule number one. You are to stay here in this cabin. No outside contact. Micha will take care of the reason and make it plausible."

"Wait. What about my family?"

Gerard looked at him, but Micha spoke.

"Nice try Frank, but you could give a fuck about your family. You haven't spoken to them since you made it big. Nice bullshit lie you fed me about your mother."

Frank scowled.

"Yeah. I may not want to talk to them, but it's never stopped them trying to contact me. What happens when they suddenly can't find me?"

"I will handle that too."

Frank laughed.

"I'd actually pay to see that. You're gonna get on great with my mother. She's an ice bitch too."

"That brings me to rule number two. You will address Micha and I with more respect. Sir for me and..."

"I think I like Goddess best, but I will be content with Mistress."

"You're kidding right?"

Frank scoffed. The silence was deafening.

"You're _not_  kidding."

He wasn't sure how this had become his life, but he'd take afternoon tea with his mother over this shit _any_  day.

"Fine. Whatever."

He spat grumpily.

"Next… _Sir_?"

Gerard smiled.

"Good job Frankie."

The rest of the rules were said and Gerard saw Frank wanting to protest them all, but he held his tongue.

"Well I guess that is it. Frankie, go in the small bedroom and you will find your clothing for today. Micha, as much as I know you love this, you need to head to the office, but I will see you tonight."

Micha nodded and kissed Gerard's cheek. She then walked up to Frank, hips swaying. She lifted her leg up and placed her heel on his chest.

"Be a good boy and kiss me goodbye."

Frank raised an eyebrow.

"It's a bit difficult with your foot there... _Mistress_."

"Perhaps that is the part I want you to kiss."

Micha smirked.

"Your...your foot?"

Frank's other eyebrow rose to join the first.

"No silly boy...my shoe."

Frank looked at her like she'd gone insane, then looked at Gerard for some sort of confirmation that she was joking. He didn't get it.

"You're serious?"

He said incredulously as he looked back at her. Neither Way said anything. Frank rolled his eyes then kissed the top of her shoe quickly, a look of slight disgust on his face as he pulled back.

"Good boy."

Micha reached over and caressed Frank's face giving him a good view down her leather vest. She then stood up and went to her's and Gerard's bedroom.

"Very good Frankie, now go and change and I will tell you what your daily chores are when you return."

Frank stood up with a huff.

"It better not be some fuckin' maid's outfit."

He grumped as he headed to the room. When he saw the clothes laid out on the bed, he facepalmed.

"Figures."

Knowing that he had signed their "contract", Frank changed into the costume. He really wanted to kick Way's ass right now. After seriously considering refusing and taking whatever punishment the siblings chose, Frank finally gritted his teeth and returned to the main room. Gerard watched as Frank came out of the room. He was in the half shirt and short skirt that Micha picked out. She was nice though and didn't put him in heels. She gave him a Mary Jane style shoe,that matched the color of the whole outfit.

"Wow, Micha was right, the purple really brings out your eyes."

"Told you."

Micha, now dressed for the office, stepped up to Frank. She placed the matching cat ears that she had in her hand and then fixed his bow tie.

"Have fun boy's I will see you at dinner."

Micha kissed Gerard and then was gone.

"I'm surprised she didn't dress _me_  in green."

Frank said rolling his eyes that Micha was, yet again, in green. This time though, it was a more formal outfit than he'd seen her in before.

"Nah, she said it wasn't your color."

Gerard went and sat down and motioned for Frank to sit...on the floor.

"You want me to...*hmph*...whatever."

Frank sat down, crosslegged, the panties that had been laid out for him on show.

Gerard laughed.

"A lady sits on her knees Frankie."

Frank rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. He had a feeling that he wouldn't really like the consequences if he didn't.

"Good. Now, while we are gone, you need to clean the place."

Gerard held up his hand.

"Living room, kitchen, both bedrooms, patio, and bathroom."

He looked at Frank.

"Also you are to have dinner ready for us each day."

He watched Frank's eyes narrow.

"Yes, it will include yours too, and you are to aid both Micha and I in our nightly baths by scrubbing our backs."

Gerard stood up.

"Well, I need to get ready to meet with the new company from the contract so I will see you tonight...oh and trust me, if you do not do all these things...I will know."

"Do you have any preferences for food? Or anything you're allergic to?"

Gerard smiled.

“No Frankie, you can make what you like. Micha and I are easy."

Frank raised an eyebrow and considered saying something like- "I bet you are", but decided against it, seeing as he was already in trouble over a bet.

"Ok. And what time will you be back?"

"Usually by seven."

He pat Frank on the head and headed into the bedroom to get dressed. Frank looked down at himself in disgust. He was a powerful business man, and now... Now he was on his fucking knees on the floor in a sodding skirt.

"Fuck my life."

He muttered, hearing Gerard coming back a few minutes later.

"Alright Frankie, I will see you later. Have a good day."

Gerard blew a kiss and then was out the door. Frank listened, and a minute later he heard Gerard's car starting up and driving away.

Sighing with relief he got up and went back into the small bedroom. He changed back into his own clothes, cos there was no way he was wearing a skirt all day, then decided he might as well get the cleaning over and done with.

When he was a kid, Frank used to actually enjoy cleaning. He was a little OCD, and it helped him feel calm to have everything clean and tidy.

After locating the cleaning supplies in the utility room to the left of the kitchen, Frank set about his task.

It didn't really take that long to get the place ship shape, as it was pretty clean to begin with, so he stripped the beds and put fresh linen in place, then put on some laundry. When he'd finished that, Frank explored the kitchen cabinets to see what he might make for dinner. After some deliberation, cos the pantry and fridge were both full of food, so there was a lot of choice, he decided to make one of his favorites, **warm chicken and chorizo pasta salad**... If he had to be here, at least he would eat well.

Frank started preparing the things he would need. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was just after six...where had the day gone? While the peppers were baking, he returned to the bedroom and put that damn costume back on, then returned to finish up. He heard the front door open at ten to seven, just as he was seasoning the dish and preparing to serve. He'd already laid the table, so if those asshole siblings had a single problem he was going to scream.

Gerard and Micha walked in together at seven on the dot.

"It smells really good in here."

Micha walked past Frank patting him on the head and headed for the bedroom. Gerard walked to the table and looked.

"Looks nice Frankie, I'm going to change now."

Frank grabbed a bottle of sparkling water from the fridge and poured some into each of their glasses, then put the dishes he'd used to cook into the dishwasher as he waited for them to return. Micha came out first in a green bodice and tight green shorts wearing gold adorned sandals. She sat at the table crossing her legs and looked at Frank.

Frank was dying to know.

"Do you always dress like that at home?"

"When I feel like it."

She held one of her long legs out to him.

He frowned slightly in confusion.

Micha cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Greet me properly."

Frank looked at her foot and it clicked. He cocked an eyebrow in mild disbelief, then rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss the top of her bare toes. Micha came as close to smiling as she does and then put her foot down.

"Well, dinner smells fantastic, shall we eat?"

Gerard emerged in a pair of shorts like his sisters, but he was wearing a lace up leather vest. Frank almost choked on his tongue when he saw the other man. His shorts were so tight they looked painted on. Frank tried not to look, but Way's cock seemed to be watching him, and it was very unnerving. Gerard leaned in and kissed his sister and then sat down.

"You can serve us now Frankie."

Frank was routed to the spot for a second, his brain still short-circuiting over the sibling's outfits. After a moment, he shook his head and took a breath, swallowing afterward then serving the food onto the three plates before sitting down at the table.

"Uh...Frankie, what do you think you are doing?"

Micha raised an eyebrow to him.

"Eating dinner?"

Frank didn't mean it to come out as a question, but it did. Micha rolled her eyes.

"We eat here. You eat there."

She pointed to the floor at her feet. Frank looked at her in disbelief.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Did you just talk your Mistress like that?"

Frank squeezed his eyes shut for a second. He was getting a headache. He opened them again.

"Sorry... _Mistress_."

He picked up his plate and fork, and moved down onto the floor, sitting cross legged, as the wooden flooring in the dining room was too hard to kneel on. Gerard looked at Micha and saw that she was content. He then tucked into the food.

"This is really good."

"Yes, well done Frankie."

"It's my favorite actually."

Frank explained.

"I always used to like cooking, but I'm a little out of practice."

He took a bite, resisting the urge to moan at the taste.

"Well I think you will get lots of practice over the next year, don't you Micha?"

"I do indeed Gee."

They ate dinner quietly. When Micha finished she got up and put her dish in the sink.

"I am going to get ready for our bath Gee."

Frank looked up. He had to of heard wrong. _Surly_  Micha must've said "bath _s_...right? Gerard finished his food and then did the same.

"Meet you in the bathroom Frankie."

He patted Frank on the head and then left for the bedroom too. Frank sat there stunned. After a minute, he stood up, put all their dinner plates into the dishwasher and turned it on, then headed apprehensively toward the bedroom. The door was closed, so he knocked, not really sure what to expect from the strange siblings next.

"Enter."

The sound was muffled as if it came from a room away. Frank slowly opened the door and looked inside. The room was as he'd seen it when he cleaned earlier, with the exception of the clothes that lay on top of the blanket box at the end of the king sized bed; the clothes that the pair had worn to work, and the ones they'd had on at dinner.

Frank realized that this probably meant that they were both naked. It was an obvious assumption to make of course, seeing as they had said they were taking a bath, but he wasn't sure he was ready to see Way in even less than those damn shorts... Micha,  _yes!_...her brother, not so much.

Taking a steadying breath, Frank walked over to the en-suite bathroom door, and knocked again.

"Apparently he's deaf Gee."

Frank had never slapped a woman in his life, but he was getting close now. Gritting his teeth to stop from yelling at her to stick the damn bet, Frank opened the door and stepped in.

"About time."

The bathroom was huge. It was half the size of the bedroom. On one side was a commode and a bidet. There were two sinks set into a long counter. There was a shower with five shower heads and two seats. Then there was a bath...well more like a hot tub with elegance. It was sunk into the ground and had jets moving the water and both Ways were relaxing on either side.

"Do you, um...do you need anything?"

Frank asked, looking anywhere but at the naked man who was sat smirking slightly at him.

"Yes, you can bring us each a glass of wine from over there and scrub my back."

Gerard motioned to the counter where a cooler was holding two bottles of wine.

"I prefer red, while my dear sister likes white."

Wine. Frank could handle wine. Purposely ignoring the bit where Way asked for his back to be scrubbed, for now at least, Frank moved over to the cooler and poured a glass each of the red and the white. After placing the bottles back in the cooler, he carried the two glasses over and carefully handed them to the siblings. They both took them and sipped at the same time like that had coordinated it earlier. Then they both put them down and sighed. Micha leaned back, while Gerard leaned forward giving Frank access to his back. Frank looked between the two. This was <I>really</I> not what he'd expected when he took that fucking bet. Sighing, he picked up a natural loofah pad and sat on the floor behind Way. He dipped the pad into the water then hesitantly started to rub it over his pale skin. Frank tried to think of anything but the fact that he was washing another man. How was this his life?

"Ugh, that feels so good."

"Better than me Gee?"

"Well he is stronger than you Michy."

Micha nodded and took a sip of her wine. Frank had questions, but wasn't entirely certain he wanted to know the answers. He kept quiet and concentrated on his job, as his brow furrowed with the thoughts he couldn't get rid of. After a bit Gerard was satisfied.

"That’s enough Frankie, now it's Micha's turn."

Frank smiled at that, then moved over to sit behind the strawberry blonde. Again he dipped the pad in the water, then started to gently scrub Micha's back.

"Frank I'm not made of glass, you can scrub harder."

"Okay then mistress."

Frank smirked as he started to scrub like he had done to her brother. Gerard relaxed back and closed his eyes. He pushed his shoulders under and sighed. Frank rubbed down Micha's back, and kept going as his hand slipped beneath the water. Why waste the opportunity?

"Oh good, my lower back is killing me from sitting in that God awful chair today."

She skootched forward to give Frank more room.

Frank grinned, his fingers edging down toward her perfect ass.

"Make sure you use pressure."

"Yes, Mistress."

Frank smirked, pressing his fingertips into her lower back, then down a little more.

Micha moaned and Gerard figured that she had Frank massaging her lower back.

"Fuck Gee, he's got better technique that you do."

"Well then, why don’t you have him do your whole back?"

"Good idea. Frank, stop what you are doing. Come shave my legs and then you can continue out of the bath."

"Shave your...I never shaved a woman's legs before."

Frank wasn't saying he wouldn't do it, just that he'd not had the opportunity until now.

"It’s easy. The shaving cream is part of the blade so you won't cut me."

Frank nodded, picking up the razor that Micha pointed to. He wondered briefly if Way would want <I>his</I> legs shaved too.

"I can't reach from here..."

He said, as Micha was still sat with her legs under the water.

"Mistress."

Micha smirked and shifted her body out of the water onto the side of the bath.

"There is that better...Frankie?"

Frank swallowed and moved forward.

"Much better."

He murmured, feeling himself get hard in those damn lace panties. This could get embarrassing. Dipping the razor into the water, Frank started on Micha's left leg. He began at the ankle, and carefully made his way up. Gerard watched Frank pay attention to Micha's legs and higher. It amazed him because he knew that Frank had constant sexual partners. Still...there was something about his sister that made men trip over their feet for her. He was kind of proud of it.

"Make sure you run your hand over the area so you don't miss any hair."

Frank looked over at him in surprise, then nodded.

"Of course...sir."

It wasn't like it was a hardship to do that.

"Nothing is worse for Pete even be is touching my legs and finds hair."

Gerard scoffed.

"Pete should feel privileged I let him touch your legs."

Frank listened as the siblings talked. They didn't really sound like brother and sister. He continued until he'd finished Micha's left leg, checking carefully for missed hairs afterward, then moved onto the right.

"Nice job Frank."

Micha looked at her leg and smiled. She lifted the other one and placed her foot gently against his crotch.

"No the right one."

Frank was already getting hard. This wasn't fair! Taking a breath to steady himself, he dipped the razor and began on the right leg.

"So how was work Michy?"

"Well other than the stupid chair, it was not bad. Everyone was really sweet and understanding and I do not foresee any future problems."

Gerard smiled. He knew that she was the best choice for taking over for Frank.

"And how was the Caymans with Pete?"

Frank didn't want to hear about Micha's vacation with her husband, and all the sex they probably had...no wait...he did!

*

*

*

"Uh...Frank, I think that leg if done now."

Gerard laughed. Frank was so caught up in the conversation that Micha was having about Pete, that he had shaved her leg twice over."

"Oh. Yeah, sorry."

Frank cleared his throat, rinsing the razor off and putting it back in its place.

"Do you need anything else?"

"No, so I think we can start the massage now."

Micha pushed herself up and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her strawberry blonde hair. She walked over to the alcove and stepped down. There she and Gerard had a full sauna and massage table. She climbed up on it and lay on her stomach waiting for Frank. Frank stood, ignoring the way his hard-on was pushing out the front of his skirt, and walked over. He saw bottles of scented massage oils on a shelf to his left.

"Do you have a preference?"

"I am partial to the rose, but Gee says I am more of a musky erotic scent like sandalwood."

Micha leaned up so that the swell of her breasts showed.

"What do you think Frank? Am I more erotic than sensual?"

Frank swallowed, his cock twitching and leaking a little in his panties.

"Uh...why not use both? I think it would suit you well... Mistress."

He smiled slyly at her.

"I can agree with that."

Frank smirked and grabbed both of the oils. He moved to stand beside the table then opened and sniffed both before pouring a little of each into his left palm, then put the bottles down and spread the oil between his hands and started at Micha's shoulders.

"Apart from your lower back..."

He smirked.

"Anywhere else need particular attention?"

"Well, my upper thighs could use a good deep tissue massage."

Micha yawned.

"I can do that."

Frank grinned.

"This smells good by the way. But you'd smell just as good without it."

"Awww you are sweet to say that Frankie."

Gerard got out of the bath and walked to where they were. He opened the door and entered the sauna. Frank kept his eyes firmly glued to Micha's firm behind, he didn't want to see what parts of her brother might be currently _firm_.

Micha sighed.

"Look Frank either get on with it, or let Gee take over."

"Sorry."

Frank continued down from her shoulders to her slim waist and lower back, his fingers grazing the top of her bottom, before he moved on to her thighs. He added more oil and pressed his fingers deep into her tight muscles. He wondered if she was tight anywhere else.

Micha groaned and Gerard knew that it was a good massage.

"If you are that good Frankie, you can do me later."

Frank stilled for a moment. He'd massaged plenty of ladies in his time, but he'd never massaged a dude. Sure, he'd experimented in college, when he was so drunk and high he couldn't even remember his own name, but he'd never touched another man in any way other than a handshake when he was sober, and he really didn't want to start now.

"My uh...my hands are starting to cramp up."

Micha internally smirked.

"Oh well I guess you are done with me."

Micha pushed up onto her knees off the table and did a cat stretch pushing her ass practically in Frank's face...along with other body parts.

"Come Gee, show him how it's done."

Gerard came out of the sauna and took the sandalwood oil from Frank.

"Thanks Frankie, I’ll take over from here."

Gerard poured the oil on his hands and began to knead Micha's lower back and tail bone area.

"Mmmm, watch Gee Frank, he can give you some...ohhh yes, good tips on how to get, fuck Gee, to the root of the pain."

Frank's cock was getting painful now. He really wanted to go jerk off, or pull it out right there. He bit hard on his lower lip to keep in a moan at the sight. He wanted to ask if they were _really_  brother and sister, or if they were...siblings with benefits? Just the idea made his cock leak like a sieve. He couldn't take his eyes off of Way's hands as they kneaded the tanned flesh of Micha's thighs and...ass!

Gerard was methodical in where his hands went. He knew that when Micha walked, her gate caused the vibrations to move into her thighs. He eased his hands between her legs and urged them apart. He then gripped one thigh in his hands with his fingers on the inside and kneaded it firmly, but gently.

"Ah ah ha ah."

Micha moaned and panted. Gerard was getting a muscle that plagued her all the time. It felt so good not that it was being unknotted.

"I uh..."

Frank choked a little.

"Need to use the uh...the bathroom."

He turned and headed quickly toward the door. He had to get back to his room before his cock exploded cum all over the floor.

"Frankie, the commode is over there."

Gerard lifted an oiled hand and pointed to the commode and the bidet off to the side of the sunken bathtub. There was a slight partition that hid it from the rest of the bathroom. Micha looked over at Frank with a glazed visage. She was clearly in ecstasy at the moment.

"Don't be shy Frank, we're all adults here."

Frank looked over in desperation. The partition really wasn't enough.

"I err..."

He squeezed his legs together a little.

"I have a shy bladder."

Micha looked at Frank and raised an eyebrow.

"Come here Frank."

Frank looked from the naked woman to the door to freedom and privacy, then back. He wanted to just leave, but somehow he didn't think he'd like the consequences if he disobeyed. Taking a breath, he walked over to her, trying not to get too close to Way, and his fully exposed, and quite sizeable, cock.

Micha rolled her eyes and reached out grabbing Frank's skirt. She pulled him in and leaned up a bit. She lifted her hand and pressed it against his bladder.

"See the trick is to push on your bladder so that your body understands that this is when you are supposed to go and stop your shy bullshit."

She continued to put pressure on the area just above his groin. Frank shuddered, his cock twitching at the proximity of her hand, and his bladder clenching as he realized that he actually _did_  need to piss.

"Shit I..."

Frank mumbled urgently.

"I got it, thanks."

He pulled back to head over to the toilet. Gerard leaned down and whispered to his sister.

"You are so bad Michy."

"Hey, he can jerk off all he wants, but he will piss when I tell him too."

Frank relieved himself quickly, his hand lingering on his cock after as he fought against the desire to masturbate with them still in the room. He just couldn't do it, not with Way there, at least. Sighing and squeezing his base to hold himself back, Frank flushed, tucked himself back in his panties, then washed his hands and returned to the siblings.

"Do you, need anything else?"

Micha and Gerard were lounging against each other in the sauna. Micha was between Gerard's legs with her head on his thigh. Despite being naked, they looked relaxed and comfortable. Micha's eyes were closed.

"Nah Frankie, you are welcome to take a shower and then head to bed. We will be heading to bed after we finish here."

Frank would've sprinted from the room, if it wasn't for how uncomfortably hard he still was. Instead, he turned and waddled out and to his room, closing the door and immediately pulling off the panties and wrapping his hand around his aching cock. He groaned at how good it felt, and started up a quick pace, jerking himself toward completion. It didn't take long before he was cumming hard all over the hardwood floor...he'd clean that later. Exhausted from a very confusing day, and a very quick wank, Frank stripped out of his maid's uniform and went to the door that he presumed was the bathroom. It wasn't. Opening the door, Frank found a closet with row upon row of maid's uniforms and little dresses. Confused, he shut the door and looked around for another door he'd missed, but found none. He frowned, wondering where they expected him to shower. Stood naked in his room with a confused look on his face, he was surprised when his bedroom door suddenly opened to reveal Way, stood there with just a towel around his waist.

"Can I help you?"

Frank huffed, hands on his hips, feet planted shoulder width apart. If Way wasn't embarrassed being naked in front of him, then he wouldn't show how much this made him cringe either.

"Did you decide not to take a shower Frankie, cause that is really unhygienic."

"No I was just...where is it?"

He looked around the room in question.

Gerard laughed.

"You were just in there silly boy."

Frank raised an eyebrow.

"What, you could only afford one bathroom? I thought business was good."

He smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No Frank, this cabin was built for a couple. The room you are in is actually Micha's meditation room. She gave it up for you. Be grateful."

There was a hard edge to Gerard's voice that was all business. Frank took a breath, deciding not to bite back.

"Okay. So are you finished in the bathroom now?"

"Yes, I will be heading to bed now. Please make sure that you have everything ready for breakfast at six am. Good night Frank."

Gerard left closing the door. Frank rolled his eyes then went back to the closet and grabbed a towel from a small pile on the right. He wrapped it around his waist then headed back to the bathroom.

The Ways' bedroom door was open, and Frank saw Gerard sat against the pillows, reading a book. He didn't look up, so Frank walked straight through and into the bathroom. It was then that he realized that Micha was in the shower. Fuck. He felt his cock twitch again.

"Are you just going to stand there staring at my ass? Did you not get enough when you were giving me a poor excuse for a massage Frank?"

Frank seethed a bit. She'd said he was good.

"I'm just here to shower."

He said flatly, arms crossed.

"Well then get in before all the hot water is gone."

Frank raised an eyebrow. He could learn to like it here.

"Yes Mistress."

He smirked slightly, removing his towel and placing it on the counter. He stepped into the shower and straight under the hot water.

"Wow."

He breathed as his hair plastered to his head.

"We have it heated by solar power. It never runs out."

Frank looked at her funny.

"But you said..."

He shook his head.

"Never mind."

He pointed to a bottle of apple scented shampoo on the shelf.

"Is it okay if I use some of that?"

"Sure, knock yourself out."

Micha turned back and placed her face in the water running her hands through her hair. Frank picked up the bottle and poured some in his palm, smelling the delicious scent before putting the bottle down and preceding to lather it into his hair. After a minute, he turned slightly.

"Can I ask you something?"

"It's a free country."

Micha grabbed the loofa and filled it with her warm Vanilla sugar body soap.

"You're married, right?"

When she nodded, he continued.

"Well what does _he_  think of all this? You and your brother bathing together...you and _me_  showering together...all of this Mistress stuff."

Micha turned to Frank. She put the loofa down and walked over to him causing him to back up against the wall. She leaned in to his ear pressing her chest against his.

"It's very simple Mr. Iero...my husband trusts me."

She then pulled back and kissed him on the cheek. She walked back over to her side and picking up the loofa began to soap herself up.

Frank looked down. Yep. He was hard again.

 


	6. If It Feels Good, Tastes Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Good. After all no one can truly learn a lesson when they are uncomfortable."
> 
> Frank tilted his head, kind of like a puppy, and frowned.
> 
> "What lesson?"
> 
> "Why the lesson that says you will obey out commands as it stated in the contract of course."
> 
> Micha got up, placing the glass down. She walked over to Frank and straddled the towel over his lap. She put her arms around his neck.
> 
> "You have been a very naughty pet Frankie and we are going to punish you for it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So for lack of better word this chapter is kind of the climax between Frank and Micha. It's been a nice run and I have had a blast playing Micha to Gees Frank, but now it's time to bring the big guns back in. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Oh and bonus! There is so much good food mentioned in this fic that we decided to put up the recipes for them! ^-^

_***Time Stamp: Late July***_

Three months had gone by since everything started. Frank was still not fully listening though. Gerard knew that he was taking the outfit off before he did his chores and then putting it back on before they got home. He thought that he was getting away with everything, including thinking he had a chance with Micha, but that was all going to change this weekend. Gerard smiled as he drove home Tuesday. Friday was a short work day for Micha, but Frank didn't know that. Tomorrow the fun would really begin and so would Frank's true training.

_***Time Stamp: Friday Morning***_

"Frankie, I will not be home for dinner tonight. I have a late conference so it will be you and Micha, think you can handle that?"

"I'm sure I can manage...Sir."

It still grated on Frank that he had to call him that...the man was no better than him.

"Is there anything extra you want done today?"

Gerard turned to Micha.

"Any requests from you Michy?"

"I think I would like something special for dinner tonight.“

Micha finished her coffee and then got up. She brushed by Frank on the floor. He always sat near her so that when she got up he could see under her skirt or nightie. This time she gave him a treat cause it was the last treat he would be getting on purpose. Frank wiped a little drool from his lip before answering.

"Of course Mistress. Whatever you want."

Gerard smirked. He wished he could be there for this...guess he will have to watch the video later.

*

*

*

Once the siblings had left for work, Frank did the usual and changed out of his maid's uniform. The house was quite warm, so he chose to just wear his boxers and an old band shirt that had seen better days. Frank stripped the beds, put in the first load of laundry, washed up the breakfast plates and began to vacuum. He had the radio playing '80s rock music as he moved around the room, dancing and singing along to pass the time.

* * *

Micha sat in the office and watched the video. It was amusing to see Frank dancing around like that. She looked at the clock. It was almost time.

*

*

*

Frank finished the floors then put the clothes and sheets in the dryer before putting the second load in to wash. Then he went and made the beds. He was just heading to the kitchen to make a sandwich for his lunch, when he heard the front door open. He turned startled eyes and came face to face with Micha.

"Frank."

Micha walked in. She sat down at the kitchen table.

"You um..."

Frank stood staring.

"You don't usually come home early?"

"No, my meeting ran short and it is Friday and it is nice out."

Frank looked to the window. Bright sunshine was flooding through.

"Yes, it is."

"We should have lunch on the terrace. I'll just go change."

Micha got up and headed to the bedroom. Frank raised an eyebrow at her retreating figure. Wasn't he in trouble for not wearing his uniform? Had he not understood the rules? Was he _allowed_  to change when he was alone? Shaking off his questions and just going with it, Frank made a quick and tasty [BBQ chicken with peach and feta slaw salad,](http://www.cookinglight.com/food/quick-healthy/quick-easy-summer-recipes/bbq-chicken-with-peach-feta-slaw) a summer favorite of his, cause he didn't think Micha would appreciate the vegemite and potato chip sandwiches he'd been planning to make for himself. By the time he'd finished putting it together, he could hear Micha returning.

"That smells really good. Bring it out to the terrace."

She turned and walked out the patio door. Frank's jaw dropped at her outfit. It was more revealing than the bikini she'd worn on the beach that time. Pulling himself together, Frank picked up the salad in two bowls, each with a fork, and a bottle of his own, homemade dressing. Taking a breath, he joined Micha on the terrace.

"Lunch is served Mistress."

Micha was in one of the hanging lounge chairs with her sunglasses on and one leg hanging off lazily. She did not even look up when Frank came out. She just arched her back pushing her chest up to get more comfortable. Frank swallowed heavily. She looked practically pornographic like that. He handed her a bowl and offered the dressing.

"Just a little, gotta watch my figure of course."

Micha pushed up a little to receive the dressing.

"You have no worries there, Mistress."

Frank smiled seductively. They ate quietly with Frank staring at Micha most of the time and Micha knowingly ignoring him.

"Goodness, even in this shade it is so hot."

Micha licked her lips. She had to admit that Frank was a good cook.

"Would you like a drink Mistress?"

Frank asked smoothly.

"Yes please."

Micha gave her empty plate to Frank and then settled back down in the lounge chair. Frank took the two empty dishes inside and placed them in the dishwasher, then went to the fridge and retrieved a jug of summer green limeade…with a little something extra added, that he had made the previous day. He poured some into two tall glasses, added ice, slices of lemon and lime, then a sprig of mint. He returned the jug to the fridge and took the glasses outside, handing one to Micha.

"I hope you like it."

Micha took a sip.

"This is delicious."

She drank the glass down quickly.

"Another?"

Frank asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yes please."

Frank grinned and headed back inside. He poured her another glass. He took the glass back out and handed it over.

"Should I just bring out the jug?"

He smirked slightly.

"Perhaps, although I was going to go take a shower and try and cool off a bit...unless you have a better idea Frank."

"Well I find getting hot is far more fun than cooling down."

Frank sipped his own drink.

"Hmmm, so perhaps the sauna first then."

Micha sipped the cool drink this time. She was not fooled about its contents, although Frank had chosen a high grade vodka with little alcohol taste.

"Saunas are fun...more fun with company."

"Well have you finished all your chores?"

"I have a load of washing in the machine that needs to go in the dryer in..."

He looked at his watch.

"...about an hour and a half. But otherwise, yes."

"Then I suppose you can join me."

Micha started to hand the drink to Frank and then decided to keep it.

"Bring the pitcher too."

She got up and headed into the bedroom. Frank grinned and followed, grabbing the jug from the fridge on the way. Micha entered the bedroom and looked at the time. A few more hours. She went to the closet and pulled out what she would need for later on. Then she stripped and headed into the sauna. Frank went to his room, stripped and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist, then picked up his drink and headed to the sibling's bathroom.

Leaving the pitcher on the counter, outside the sauna, Frank took his glass and went inside. Frank had always liked saunas. Something about getting hot and sweaty with no clothes on. He grinned at Micha before sitting down on the bench opposite her, and opening his towel to let it drape over his lap. He sipped his drink.

"I haven't done this in a while."

He murmured after a minute. Micha knew it was bullshit. Frank had used the sauna three times a week while she and Gerard were at work.

"Yeah, it's nice to relax."

Micha sat there with just a towel wrapped around her hair. She let her bronze skin bask in the heat as she lounged on the wooden bench.

"Hey Frank, so tell me, how are you getting on here."

"It's okay I guess."

Frank said, scratching the side of his nose.

"I miss the office some days, and it gets a bit lonely here alone all day...but I actually don't mind the cleaning."

Frank chuckled.

"If I hadn't got into the company, I would probably have ended up working as a cleaner. I'm a bit OCD sometimes."

"Good. After all no one can truly learn a lesson when they are uncomfortable."

She reached for the drink she brought in and took a sip. She took out an ice cube and ran it down her chest. Frank tilted his head, kind of like a puppy, and frowned.

"What lesson?"

"Why the lesson that says you will obey out commands as it stated in the contract of course."

Micha got up, placing the glass down. She walked over to Frank and straddled the towel over his lap. She put her arms around his neck.

"You have been a very naughty pet Frankie and we are going to punish you for it."

Frank gawped at her.

"I...I haven't...I've been good."

He stuttered out, feeling himself harden at having her in his lap, right where he'd dreamed of having her. His little brain had kind of taken over now.

"Mhmm, you weren't wearing your uniform when I came home and you have not worn it for weeks."

She ground down a little feeling him harden under the towel.

"I was I..."

"You can't lie to us Frankie. We can see you."

Frank's eyes widened then looked quickly around the room.

"In here?"

He choked out.

"Ev-er-yw-her-e."

Micha shifted so that Frank's cock was vertical under the towel now and she pressed her own sex against it enjoying the friction. Frank groaned slightly, his hands itching to touch her perfect skin.

"Is...is anyone w-watching us _now_?"

He couldn't help but feel a thrill at the idea.

"Do you want them to?"

Micha leaned in a whispered in his ear.

"It...depends who."

"How about the fact that you could be seen jerking off every night after you served me."

"You watched me."

Frank smirked slightly, pushing up against her.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Micha stood up on her tip toes and traced the length of his cock several times. She shuddered at the feeling that ran through her own body.

"I want to..."

Frank cut himself off by groaning, louder this time.

"I'm a little busy at the moment in case you had not noticed."

"Want to make you, uh, cum."

"Well isn't that sweet of you Frankie."

Frank placed his hands on her smooth thighs and slid them up slowly.

"Ah ah ah, did I tell you that you could touch?"

"No Mistress."

"But I suppose if you are set on making me cum than you have to right?"

Frank nodded.

"Yes mistress."

He would call her anything she wanted if she'd let him touch her.

"Well then, get on with it."

Frank shuddered as he traced his hands up her thighs before moving one slowly between her legs.

"No!"

Micha grabbed his hand and put it back on her hip.

"You can touch here only."

Frank frowned slightly then smiled.

"Yes Mistress."

He pulled her back down by her hips, then ground up against her.

"Like this?"

"P-P-P-Perfect."

Frank grinned and started grinding up in small circles. He hadn't got off like this since he was thirteen and Tabitha Jenkins let him rub against her in her bedroom while her parents were downstairs.

"So good."

He moaned.

Micha squeezed her thighs around Frank's hips as she jerked her body forward using the friction of the towel and his hidden cock to get her closer. Frank had been pretty much convinced until a few minutes ago that this was never going to happen...and sure, he wasn't inside her, but this was pretty Goddamn close...and so was he. He rubbed up harder, dirty moans escaping his mouth that he was used to drawing from his partners, not making himself. Right now he didn't give a damn...he just wanted to cum. Micha gripped Frank's shoulders tightly as she shook and screamed her way through her orgasm. She landed with her head on Frank's shoulder panting and gasping for breath. Frank was seconds away now, gripping her hips as he continued to move. Suddenly Micha pulled away. She pulled off Frank's lap and stood up.

"What?"

Frank spluttered.

"You can't...I'm so close...just a few seconds...pleeease?"

Micha bent over. She ran her finger over the head of his hidden cock.

"That my dear Frankie is your first punishment."

Micha stood up again and headed out of the sauna.

"You better get on dinner. Cumming always gives me an appetite."

Frank sat there with his eyes and mouth wide. He couldn't believe she just did that. Quickly he finished himself off, not caring that someone was apparently watching him...right now, his own mother could walk in the room and he'd still finish. When he'd done and cleaned off, he went back to his room and reluctantly put the maid's outfit back on, then went to the kitchen to begin dinner.

*

*

*

"My goodness, that smells amazing!"

Micha appeared dressed to the nines in a short green dress with ample cleavage showing and her hair swept up. Her matching heels clicked across the floor. Frank silently served two plates of [Rainbow Vegetable Lasagna](http://www.essentialkids.com.au/recipes/rainbow-vegetable-lasagne-with-cheats-bechemel-20140606-39n8b.html) and took them to the table, placing one in front of Micha. Just then, he heard the front door open.

"Baby, I'm here."

Micha walked away from the table and was gone for a few moments. When she returned a man, almost as short as Frank, has holding her possessively by the waist. Micha was also now sporting slightly bruised lips.

"Frank, I'd like you to meet my husband..."

Frank nearly dropped his plate.

"Wentz?!"

"Frank is that you? Man, it been...what 12 years since I saw you last!"

Micha looked at Frank and then at her husband.

"You know Frank?"

"Know him? He used to work for me!"

Frank felt like Alice going down the rabbit hole. This couldn't be happening. He put his plate on the table as his hands had started inexplicably to shake.

"Excuse me. I just need to..."

He trailed off, walking out of the kitchen at to his room, shutting the door and cursing quietly.

*

*

*

"So then he slipped and went skidding into the wall. The vase next to him started to wobble and he yelled out."

_"Don't worry Mr. Wentz I got it!"_

"He grabbed for the vase and tripped on the drapes. Frank went down hard face first, but he managed to catch the vase and smiled at me with a broken tooth hanging down."

Pete was laughing so hard into Micha's shoulder.

"The worst part about the whole mess is that the vase was a copy! I kept the real one in a vault!"

Frank was seriously considering just staying in his room until Pete had gone, but God knows how long _that_  would be, and he would probably get punished for walking out as it was...no point in making it worse.

"Yeah, but _I_  didn't know that."

He muttered as he returned to the dining table to see Pete eating _his_  meal.

"Well you worked so hard to save it that I felt bad."

Pete gave one of his winning smiles.

"Frank so nice of you to join us. I'm afraid that we finished already."

"It was quite delicious though. You are truly skilled Frankie."

"Thanks."

Frank's stomach growled. He'd been looking forward to that lasagna all day.

"Well, I think that I could use a drink. Frank, could you please pull a bottle of wine from the cellar and meet Pete and I in the living room."

Micha rose from her chair as Pete pulled it out. He took her hand and kissed it lightly as he led her to the sunken living room and the plush sofa. Frank sighed, glancing at the empty plates before heading down to pick out a bottle. Frank actually knew quite a bit about wine, and was impressed by the Ways' extensive collection. After a few minutes looking over the labels, he selected a bottle of Cohce-Dury Corton Charlemagne Grand Cru, and headed back upstairs, grabbing two glasses on his way through the kitchen. When he walked into the living room, he stopped in his tracks, eyes widening. Pete was between Micha's legs kissing her. She was practically straddling his lap. One hand was keeping her on the sofa and the other was pushed into Pete's hair. She was moaning softly. Frank cleared his throat.

"Your wine?"

Pete looked over pulling away from Micha. He lips were even more bruised than before and she looked breathless.

"Thanks Frankie."

Pete let go of his wife and took the glasses from him.

"Hey baby, let's go hit the hot tub."

Micha nodded and stood up a little wobbly.

"Is there...anything you need?"

Frank asked hesitantly, hating that Mr. Wentz, his ex boss was seeing him like this, and hoping the answer was no. His stomach growled again.

"Nah, I got things well in hand for now."

Pete raised his eyes brows a bit and chuckled. Micha began walking towards the patio.

"You sound like you could use something to eat anyway."

Pete headed in the same direction as his wife.

"Yeah. I'll make a sandwich."

Frank muttered, heading for the kitchen.

"Good for You. Make one of those veggie crap ones you used to eat.

"Hey..."

Hank huffed indignantly.

"I _like_  those."

"Like what?"

Micha came back to the door half undressed.

"Oh, I was just telling Frank that he should make one of those vege something sandwiches he likes to eat. You know that stuff that comes in a jar that we found was vile in Australia."

Micha looked at Frank. Frank shrugged.

"Like I said. I like it."

Micha shrugged again and then pressed herself against Pete.

"You are taking too long."

"Right sorry."

She ran a hand down his chest and over his crotch and then walked away. Pete looked at Frank and winked and then left. Frank rolled his eyes then made his sandwich; white bread, vegemite, prawn cocktail flavored potato chips and a dollop of salad cream. He'd never met anyone else who could stomach it, which is probably why he grew to like it so much...if no one liked his sandwiches at school, no one would bother to take his lunch. Sitting at the kitchen table, he soon became aware of _noises_  coming from the outside.  Frank facepalmed. If they were going to do this all night, he'd rather sleep on the terrace.

*

*

*

It had been four fucking hours, literally and figuratively and the noise had not stopped. At one point Pete came out of the bedroom completely naked and covered with scratch marks. He walked to the fridge and grabbed two bottle of water and then headed back in. Frank had tried listening to his iPod, but his headphones had a built in maximum volume...probably in an attempt to save people's hearing, and the Ways' stereo was in their bedroom...Frank was _so_  not going in there. He would have gone to sit on the terrace, but the warmth of the day had given way to rain, and the promise of a thunder storm later. Frank was stuck sitting in the living room...cause he found that it was _slightly_  quieter than his bedroom...and trying to ignore the sounds, and his own raging boner, that was slightly harder to ignore.

"Frank."

Frank looked toward the bedroom. Was she serious? She wanted him to go in there <I>now</i>? It wasn't like he didn't want to watch, but he really didn't want Pete to see him with a massive hard on...in this skirt.

Sighing, he stood up and went to see what she could possibly want. The door was open...

"Of course."

He muttered under his breath.

"Yes...Mistress?"

Micha and Pete were in bed...well Pete was in the bed, Micha was a top of him...riding him.

"Frank, please, ah ah, prepare a snack for when we a-a-are finished."

"Of course...Mistress."

He murmured, leaving quickly. He thought about making them some of his sandwiches, but he didn't think that would go down too well. He chuckled at the thought, then fixed them[ **Asparagus Bruschetta**](http://www.tasteofhome.com/recipes/asparagus-bruschetta) instead.

It was another hour before the noise stopped.

"Frank."

Frank looked at the ceiling, silently praying to get struck by lightning, then walked through.

"Yes Mistress?"

Pete was panting as he chugged more water. Micha was glistening with hard earned sweat.

"You can serve us now."

Frank nodded and went back to the kitchen to fetch the food. He placed a large plate with both of the couple's snacks on it on a tray, along with a pitcher of homemade lemonade and two tall glasses, then headed back. He could hear talking as he approached.

"And I loved that little trick you did in the end. I didn't think I was ever going to stop cumming."

"You love it so stop. Ah good Frank, thank you. You may go take your shower and then turn in. I won’t be needing you anymore tonight."

"Thank you Mistress. I'll just go grab my towel."

Frank quickly went to his room then returned with a large white towel and disappeared into the bathroom. He stripped off the maid's uniform and started the water, his hand already closing around his hard cock. He was just about to step into the shower, when he heard a laugh, and his name spoken in the bedroom. Frowning slightly, he walked back to the door and pressed his ear to the wood...if they were laughing at him, he wanted to know about it.

"Micha, I can't believe you did that to him!"

"Well I needed to punish him for not wearing the outfit. It seemed quite fitting considering he has been drooling over me since he met me."

"Still, don't you think that is harsh? Perhaps in other circumstances..."

"I know you give me freedoms like that once in a while, but trust me, Frank Iero is NEVER going to bed me. He may be a handsome devil on the outside, but he is the devil on the inside. Do you know that no one misses him at his company? NO one! I have known about Frank from the people that Gee rescues from his place, like that new girl he was in Hawaii with, she talked about how she left her boyfriend thinking that Frank would want a relationship with her and how he just fucked her and left her. Thankfully Gee got them back together. They are doing wonderful and I think he is going to propose to her."

"Micha..."

"No Pete, I don’t want to talk about it anymore. Let’s just eat and sleep."

Frank fell back from the door... _NO one_ missed him? Frank never cries...he hadn't since he was ten, but right now he didn't think he could hold it back. He staggered over to the shower and washed almost mechanically, his mind too much in shock to even register when he got soap in his eye...they were already watering, so what did it matter anyway. After he'd finished, he mostly dried himself off then wrapped the towel around his waist and left the bathroom.

"Night."

He mumbled as he slipped out of the bedroom door and headed toward his own room. He nearly made it to his private space before the tears came, full force...but not nearly enough. Feeling his legs tremble and his head spin, Frank leaned against the wall a few feet from his room and tried to steady himself...it wasn't working. They _hated_ him, and worse...Micha was actually laughing at him. Frank thought he might throw up. After a few deep breaths, Frank pushed away from the wall and...promptly collapsed as his vision turned black and his knees gave way. He hit the floor with a thud, and lay still.

*

*

*

After a long day at the office Gerard returned to the cabin and saw a sight he didn't think he would ever see. Frank crumbled on the floor wrapped in a towel. He was in the fetal position and his face was streaked with tears.

"Geeze Micha."

Gerard put his briefcase down and took off his suit coat. He bent over and picked Frank up carrying him to his bedroom. He lay Frank down and then went into his own. Micha and Pete were sleeping in the bed. He changed quickly and then headed back with a washcloth from the bathroom. He wiped Frank's face and then removed the towel. He carefully dressed Frank is boxers and a t-shirt.

"I'll be right back Frankie."

He felt Frank shiver in his arms. He left and got some water and aspirin and returned. He then got into the bed with Frank and pulled him close running his fingers through his hair.

"Oh Frankie, I guess we finally broke you huh? Well now I'm going to put you back together the right way."

Gerard kissed his head and then settled in to sleep.

*

*

*

Frank woke up in his bed. He was not alone. He was also being held, something that has not happened in a long time. Frank didn't know who was holding him, but right now he didn't care. He kept his eyes closed and buried his face against the person's chest. On some level he realized it must be Way, but he didn't want to think too much about that, and soon drifted back off to sleep.


	7. It Must Be Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh Frankie, I guess we finally broke you huh? Well now I'm going to put you back together the right way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Okay, you hate me...well you hate Micha, but I write her so yeah you hate me, but like it says in the summary, now Gerard can fix Frank, but the question is...how long will it last? @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

"Morning Gee."

Pete walked in dressed for his trip with Micha.

"Morning Pete, did you sleep well?"

"I did indeed. You sister is very comfortable to cuddle with."

Pete sat down at the table.

"Where is she this morning?"

"Still getting dressed. She was looking for something particular to wear."

Frank stumbled in from his bedroom. He was in his maid's outfit, but he was looking a little worse for wear.

"I'm sorry sir. I overslept."

He said quietly, his voice sounding flat...deflated.

"I'll start breakfast now."

Gerard nodded.

"Sorry I took so long."

Micha came out in a body hugging dress. Pete whistled appreciatively.

"Looking good baby, I'm gonna have to beat them off with a stick at the club. Don’t you agree Frankie?"

Frank looked up from the fridge, his expression blank.

"I should think so."

He returned to collecting ingredients for a Spanish omelet. Gerard was surprised at Frank's reaction. He thought that Micha looked her usual sexy self.

"Well, I know what will make us have to beat them off with a stick. If they get a whiff at whatever Frankie is cooking. My mouth has not stopped watering in the last five minutes."

"Yes Frank it smells quite good."

Micha perched on Pete's lap as they waited for breakfast to be served. Frank finished and made up three plates. He placed them in front of Gerard, Micha and Pete, then got a pitcher of fresh orange juice from the fridge and poured them each a glass before putting the things he used to cook into the dishwasher then turned to face the table.

"I'll start on the bedrooms."

He walked out of the kitchen.

"I guess he is not hungry today."

Micha dug into her plate as well as Pete, but Gerard was bothered. What did happen last night to take the fire out of Frank?

"You're not eating Gee."

"I just need to use the bathroom first."

Gerard got up and headed into the bedroom. Frank had stripped the bed and was placing fresh sheets on as Gerard walked in. He looked up.

"I can do mine first if I'm in your way."

He said quietly.

"No, I just needed the bathroom."

Gerard watched as Frank picked up all the sex toys that Micha and Pete used yesterday along with a pair of her underwear and dropped them in the open box and then underwear in the hamper. He headed to the bathroom then. When he finished, Frank was nearly done in here.

"Gee we're leaving."

Gerard left the bedroom and kissed his sister and brother in law good bye. Then it was just him and Frank.

 Frank took the hamper into the laundry room and started to methodically separate the darks, lights and delicates.

"Frank, how about joining me for breakfast."

Gerard took his omelet and cut it in half.

"I'm...not really hungry sir."

Gerard gets up and walked back into the bedroom.

"Frankie."

Frank opened the window to let some air in, and the smell of sex out.

"Yes sir?"

"Please come eat with me."

Frank turned slowly. It was the first time Way had said please since he'd arrived at the cabin. He swallowed thickly.

"Yes sir."

Gerard allowed Frank to go first. He followed him to the kitchen where he had the omelets plated. Frank silently picked up the plate and a fork, then sat down on the floor.

"No no no, Frankie, up here with me."

Frank looked up, waiting for Way to laugh in his face. He knew now that this was all just some big joke to them...and so was he.

"Please Frankie, I want to talk to you."

Frank picked up his plate and stood on slightly shaky legs before sitting on the chair opposite the other man. He waited in silence, eyes cast down.

"Frankie..."

Gerard tried to find where to start.

"How did you sleep last night?"

"I..."

Frank frowned. He didn't remember going to bed.

"Not so good."

"Sir"

"Is the bed not comfortable? Do you need more pillows? Are you too warm? Is it the comforter?"

Frank frowned deeper.

"No sir. The bed's okay."

"Talk to me Frankie, please."

Frank looked away.

"I guess I wasn't feeling well."

Gerard sighed. Frank played with his food for a minute before pushing the plate away.

"I'm really not hungry sir."

"Alright Frank. You are excused."

"Thank you sir."

Frank left the table and went to continue with his chores. Gerard watched Frank leave. Now he really wanted to know what Micha did to him to bring him this far down. He decided he was going to give a break to Frank this weekend.

"Frankie, come here please?"

Frank put down the duster he was holding and returned to the kitchen.

"Yes sir?"

He said...eyes trained on the floor.

"I have decided to reward you for your good cleaning skills and amazing cooking."

"Sir?"

"You may have the weekend off to relax. All you have to do is cook our meals."

Frank didn't trust him one bit.

"Thank you sir. Should I finish the dusting?"

"No Frankie, stop. Go get dressed in your old clothing. Go have a swim, relax in the sauna; you are not beholden to me at all this weekend."

To prove it, Gerard got up put the food away and then started doing the dishes. Frank watched him for a minute, then went out to the terrace and sat down. Gerard finished the dishes and then went to get changed in to his suit. He walked out on the terrace.

"Hey Frankie, wanna go for a swim?"

"I don't have a suit sir. I didn't bring one."

"You can borrow one of mine. I should have a small one that fits you."

Gerard dove into the water. He came back up and wiped the water away from his face slicking his hair back.

"If that's what you want."

Frank said numbly.

"I would very much like you to join me, but it is your call. You don't have to."

Gerard had a sincere look and voice to go with it. Frank knew it must be a test of some kind. Micha had told him that he was in trouble for breaking the rules, so he presumed this was part of his punishment somehow...or a way to trick him into breaking the rules again.

"I...think I'll just stay here..."

He muttered, looking down into the crystal clear water, sparkling in the sunshine.

"...sir."

Gerard look dejected.

"Okay Frank. It is your choice."

Frank watched the older man swim laps for a few minutes before standing up and clearing his throat.

"It's very hot out here sir, can I fetch you a drink?"

"Frank."

He still didn't get it.

"Come here."

Gerard swam to the edge of the pool near the younger man. Frank stepped closer, looking down at Way. He realized this was probably wrong and moved down onto his knees. Gerard reached up with a wet hand and touched his cheek.

"Frank...I don't want you to serve me at all the rest of the weekend. In fact, why don't we cook dinner together?"

Frank furrowed his brow.

"You're serious? This isn't a trick?"

"No Frankie, no tricks. I promise."

Frank looked down.

"You're not making fun? I mean I _know_  this is just a big joke to you guys but..."

Frank trailed off, willing himself not to crack and cry in front of the other man.

"No I am not and this is not a big joke. I want to help you Frankie. I want to help you be a better person by learning how to humble yourself. "

"Yeah right..."

Frank mumbled.

"I know you're laughing at me...I know what you think of me. I heard it with my own ears."

"What did you hear Frankie. What have I said?"

"Not you..."

Frank mumbled, head dropping.

"Your sister."

"Ah, well I am not my sister."

"She...she said that no one misses me..."

He looked up at Way without lifting his head.

"Is that true?"

Gerard looked up at the once proud man in front of him and debated on what to say.

"No one misses...the way you treated them. I am sure if returned and treated them better, it would not be the same reaction."

Frank sighed, looking down again.

"Am I really that much of a monster?"

He frowned slightly.

"Is that why my dad left? Did he see it when I was just 14?"

Gerard wanted to embrace the fragile creature in front of him, but he thought it might not be welcome.

"Come in Frankie. Relax with me a bit. We can talk about it and anything else you want to okay?"

Frank met Gerard's eyes with his own sad ones. He hesitated, then sighed and nodded.

"Okay. You said I could borrow some swim shorts...is it still ok?"

"Silly Frankie, I don’t wear shorts remember?"

Gerard hopped out of the pool and showed off his swim briefs that Frank had obviously missed when Gerard had dove in. He grabbed his towel and dried off a bit and then headed inside to get them something to drink.

Frank rolled his eyes, avoiding looking at the other man's butt. He stood up and went into the house. He passed Gerard in the kitchen and went to the Ways' bedroom. He quickly found a small pair of blue briefs and reluctantly changed into them...they were not something he would usually wear, but right now it seemed that he didn't have a choice. Frank noticed in the large mirror on the bedroom wall that the briefs showed off his extensive tattoos rather well...maybe they weren't so bad after all. After grabbing a towel, he headed back outside to see Way already back in the water, sat in the seating area in the corner with a drink in his hand. There was another glass, and a pitcher, sat under a table at the side of the pool, in the shade. Frank put down his towel and stepped to the edge.

"Are these okay?”

He asked, indicating the briefs unsurely.

"Hey those fit better than I thought they would!"

Gerard smiled pleased.

"Have a drink Frankie."

Gerard indicated the other glass on the little cutting board, which had a few lime slices.

Frank smiled as he sat down on the edge of the pool, his feet in the cool water. He picked up the second glass and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it? What flavor is blue?"

Gerard laughed.

I made mojitos, but I used blue curacao instead of just the rum. I think it makes it more festive for summer, don't you agree Frankie?"

Frank chuckled, sipping the drink.

"Yeah, I guess it does. If tastes good too."

"Mmmm, that is does."

Gerard picked up his shades from the table and slipped them on. He lay back and sighed. Frank sipped his drink quietly, he still wasn't sure if he trusted this apparent truce between them. After a few minutes and a few more sips, Gerard sits up taking off his glasses. He slides back into the water with a quiet splash and then comes back up again.

Frank remained silent.

"Come on in Frankie."

Frank took a last sip of his drink then put the glass down and slipped into the water. Gerard smiled and offered his hand.

"Come on Frankie, let's have a race."

"A race?... Seriously?"

"Sure, why not. If you win, I will give you one thing that you desire. It can be anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything, but the same goes for me too."

Frank frowned...this sounded too much like the bet that got him here, but Frank was always a good swimmer...he'd swam for his school for God's sake.

"Okay then."

Frank got in position.

"On three?"

"Ready, one...two...three!"

"GO!"

Frank took of quickly across the pool. Gerard took off after Frank.

*

*

*

"Damn, I almost had you Iero!"

Gerard was laughing as he dried himself off. Frank grinned.

"Almost."

He roughly towel dried his hair.

"So...I can have _anything_?"

"That's what I promised."

"Then...I want...to watch movies all day."

Frank grinned wide.

"It's been so long since I did that...just had a lazy day watching crappy horror movies and eating junk food."

He had thought about asking to go out, but he was pretty sure he wouldn't get that.

"I think we can do that...although I am pleasantly surprised you did not want to go anywhere."

Gerard gathered his towel and headed inside to find his movie collection. Frank sighed to himself.

"Like you would've let me anyway."

He muttered under his breath as he collected their glasses and his towel, then followed Gerard inside. Gerard was bent over looking through his and Micha's collection.

"Micha likes the newer ones with the blood and gore, but I prefer the classics like Black Christmas and I Spit on Your Grave."

"Yeah. I like the classics too."

Frank replied as he headed toward the Ways' bedroom to change back into his uniform. Gerard went into the kitchen and made some popcorn on the stove. He then refreshed their drinks and brought them into the living room. He didn't feel like changing.  Frank returned to the living room after putting his swim briefs into his hamper and putting his on maid's dress, knee socks, Mary-Janes and cat ears.

"What are we watching first?"

"You're choice Frankie."

Gerard tossed some popcorn in his mouth.

"Have you got Frankenstein?"

"Black and white huh?"

Gerard digs through his collection and finds the old VHS tape.

"This is one of the movies that Micha likes to rag on me about. She says it's not horror."

"She doesn’t know shit."

Frank's eyes widened a second after the words left his mouth.

"I'm sorry! I'm _so_  sorry s-sir."

He looked down at the floor.

"Huh? What are you..."

Suddenly the sound of two men moaning filled the room. Gerard looks up sharply and sees one of his favorite porns He grabs his phone and calls his sister.

"You little shit!"

Gerard starts yelling at his sister on the phone. Although it is not on speaker, her laughter can be heard echoing through the speaker. Frank's cheeks went about the colour of a strawberry. He looked away quickly. Gerard continued to argue with Micha as the video continued to play. He was clutching the remote in his hand and kept accidentally pressing the volume up and down and strangely it was matching the scene.

"And another fucking thing Michella Jane...damn right I used your full name!"

Frank stood up after a few minutes of this.

"I'm just gonna...yea."

He mumbled before walking through to his room and shutting the door.

*

*

*

*knock knock*

"Frankie, can I come in?"

Frank was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling, still wearing his uniform.

"It's your house."

He said, noncommittally. Gerard sighed and opened the door. He was in a towel and his hair was wet.

"I'm sorry. My sister can be a dick when she wants to be."

Frank huffed slightly, but didn't answer. He couldn't say that he'd already noticed.

"Hey, how about we go out to the movies instead? A couple towns away they have this great theater that shows old monster movies. At least no one can replace them with porn right?"

"Really?"

Frank perked up, his eyes widening and a grin spreading on his face as he sat up.

"Yeah, come on take a quick shower and then get dressed."

Gerard went back into the bedroom. Frank got up quickly and grabbed his towel before rushing through to the Ways' bathroom. Suddenly a horrible thought struck him and he turned slowly to face the other man.

"I _can_  wear my own clothes...right?"

Gerard was in the middle of pulling his jeans over his ass.

"Yes Frankie, you can wear your own clothes."

He laughed as he did a few jumps to get the tight jeans on. Frank breathed a sigh of relief, having had visions of sitting in the theatre in his damn maid's uniform.

"Okay. I'll just shower real quick then."

He turned and went into the bathroom, stripping off and stepping under the hot water. Five minutes later, he was back in his room and pulling on his jeans, a Hollywood Vampires shirt and his black Converse. Then he headed into the living room to find Gerard.

"All set."

He grinned.

"Sweet! Let's go!"

*

*

*

"Fuck that was so good!"

A drunk Gerard and a very drunk Frank made their way into the house. They tripped over each other's feet as they tried to hold each other up. Frank giggled, gripping Gerard's arm for support.

"Y'know...I'm not as think as you drunk I am."

He then caught his foot on the little table by the sofa and went sprawling, pulling Gerard down with him. They both burst into loud laughter. Gerard managed to catch himself and now he is perched over Frank holding himself up with his arms.

"You're cute when you are drunk."

"I'm cute all the time."

Frank slurred, hiccupping at the end.

"You're really cute in your maid outfit too, but I bet I can find something that would make you look really hot."

"I'm not wearing a thong."

Frank giggled. Gerard sits up so that he is straddling Frank's lap.

"I will have you know *hiccup* that I have more class than that Ie*hiccup*ro."

Frank frowned slightly.

"Not accordin' to y' sister."

Frank cocked an eyebrow.

"Really, so what do you want to dress me up as now?"

"I think you'd be a better butler than a maid."

Gerard bounced up and down and clapped his hands.

"I can't wait to see you in it!"

*oof* "Stop b-bouncing on my cock."

Frank stuttered out, though he wasn't really sure why, cause it actually felt really good. Gerard stopped for a second and then did a lopsided smirk. He ground his hips down.

"Why should I Frankie? Are you starting to like it?"

Frank closed his eyes.

"Too much."

Despite the amount of alcohol running through his veins, Gerard knew how far to take things. He also knew that Frank had drunk a lot more than he did.

"Oh, this is too much? So what would this be?"

Gerard reached down and palmed Frank's cock through his jeans.

"Christ!..."

Frank swallowed heavily.

"If you were a girl..."

"If I was a girl what Frankie?"

He ran his hand up and down faster adding pressure.

"Oh holy _shit_!"

Frank bucked up against Gerard's palm. Gerard's fingers danced along the zipper teasing the metal.

"Would you want me to do this..."

He grasped the small metal handle and pulled it down.

"...if I was a girl?"

Frank was drunk enough that his little brain had taken over.

"Oh God yes...please."

His hands had moved onto Gerard's hips without him even noticing. Gerard chuckled and then gasped. Frank wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Why Frankie...did you think you were going to get lucky on your movie date tonight?"

Gerard took Frank's sizeable cock in his hand and started to stroke it.

"Fuck no, I just d-don't like wearing boxers w-with jeans...of fuck!...that feels so g-good."

"I can make it feel even better."

Gerard leaned over just a bit and let a small amount of saliva drop over his lip onto the head of Frank's cock. He then used it to add to the slickness.

"Holy...damn that's...ahhh."

Gerard started to pull his body back as he continued to stroke him.

"Would you like me to?"

"Uh...fuck yes!"

Frank breathed out quickly, his eyes still closed tight. That was enough for Gerard. He moved his mouth over Frank's cock and started to suck on the head. Frank's eyes shot open and his hand went straight into Gerard's hair.

"Oh God."

He bucked up uncontrollably.

"You're good at that."

Gerard licked around the rim and nibbled at it.

"Wanna see what else I can do?"

"Yes! Yes yes yes."

Gerard removed his hand and went down on Frank's cock to the base.

"Guhfdgbjkigf..."

Gerard bobbed his head up and down letting his spit soak the wiry hairs below him. Frank's cock had a good weight to it and his natural scent was heavenly. Gerard buried his face in his skin for a moment just to inhale through his nose as he let Frank's cock tickle the back of his throat. Frank moaned lowly, his fingers digging into Gerard's skull. If the older man still had the long black hair he'd had when they'd first met, Frank would've been pulling on it now...But he kinda liked the short white hair...it looked good on Way.

"You close Frankie?"

Gerard pulled off and began to lick and suck on the prominent vein under the shaft.

"Oh-h-h _shit_  yes!"

Frank bucked up, his insides coiling tight like a spring.

Gerard sucked on the head and started to fist him again.

Frank squeezed his eyes shut.

"P-please don't s-stop?"

He whimpered, worried that Gerard would do the same as his sister.

"Why would I Frankie, I want to see what your face looks like when you cum down my throat."

"Oh-h fuck!"

Frank stuttered.

"C-Cause she st-stopped."

"What?"

Gerard pulled off at the wrong time though as Frank started to cum and it striped Gerard's already pale skin with white cream.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Awww Frankie, you made me miss."

Frank panted as he came down. His heart was still thumping heavily, and he trembled slightly as the adrenaline started to wear off.

"Miss?"

He slurred, tired and slightly confused. Gerard crawled up, his own erection straining in his jeans. He unbuttoned them and let his cock free. He slid Frank's jeans down and nestled it in the fold between one of Frank's thighs.

"Yeah, I wanted to swallow, but now I only get to taste you."

He licked his lips as he looked down at Frank.

"You...you let me..."

Frank stumbled on his words as his head spun slightly.

Gerard increased his pace as he got closer to his own orgasm.

"I may not be a girl Frankie, but I can suck cock better than anyone you ever had...even better than my sister can."

He groaned as the warmth pooled.

"Oh fuck, close, so close."

Being extremely drunk, Frank's brain to mouth filter was turned off.

"Does she suck yours?"

"Of course not Frankie, we're related silly. I've, oh fuck, watched her with Pete though a-a-and jerked offfffff, oh God!"

Gerard's orgasm hit him like a freight train as he bucked his hips several times releasing himself onto Frank's body.

"Ugh...that was amazzzz."

Gerard was starting to fall asleep from the alcohol, his orgasm release, and the warmth of the body he was on top of. Frank was sticky and warm, but right then, he couldn't give a shit. A few minutes later, he was asleep.

 


	8. Dynasty Decapitated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Today is when everything changes Frankie. Today is when you truly begin your training."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So wasn't that a lovely chapter? You guys finally got your Frerard right? Now Frankie and Gee can be the perfect couple cause Frank is going to listen and obey and not fuck up anymore...right? @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

"I still think it is a huge mistake to trust him Gee."

Gerard sighed.

"Micha it's been almost a month and Frankie has complied with everything we have asked. He has stopped drooling over you, he wears the new uniform with pride, the cabin looks amazing and the food is too."

Micha hated to admit that she had not caught Frank on the cameras once doing anything. Even jerking off...not that there was anything other than the porn she slipped that one VHS case.

"Alright fine."

"Then it is settled. This weekend we go and have a good time and leave Frankie to take care of the place."

Gerard finished his coffee.

"Frankie, can you come here a minute?"

"Yes sir?"

Frank asked as he appeared from the laundry room with the empty hamper.

"Frankie. Micha and I have a very important conference this weekend, so you will be on your own. Just do you usual chores and order food for the week online. After that you can just relax."

"Thank you Sir, Mistress."

He nodded to them both before continuing with his chores.

Gerard looked at Micha and relaxed. Everything would be fine.

*

*

*

Frank had placed the food order online...the only access he was allowed to the Internet. He'd stripped and remade the beds. He'd put all of the washing through the washer, _and_  the dryer, and put everything away. He'd done the small amount of hand washing that was required...basically Micha's lingerie, though somehow, knowing what she thought of him now, the small lacy items weren't half as fascinating to Frank as they had been. He'd vacuumed and dusted the place to within an inch of its life. He'd washed the windows and the glass in all the doors. He'd scrubbed the bathroom, top to bottom. He'd reorganized Way's closet into rainbow color coordinated neatness. He'd alphabetized Way's DVD, CD and book collections... He'd run out of things to do, and it was only 2 in the afternoon on the first day. Frank was bored.

Frank was lying upside down on the couch with his feet up on the back, and his head hung off the edge as he watched Way's extended edition DVD of Dracula. It was weird watching it like that, but Frank had seen the movie so many times already that he could've watched it in Japanese, and would still know exactly what was happening, and who was saying what.

His eyes fluttering as he started to doze off, he was startled back awake by a knock at the door. Grumping quietly, Frank swung himself back up the right way and heaved himself up. He knew it would be the food delivery, but couldn't they have waited until he'd had his nap? Opening the door, Frank was pleasantly surprised to see that it _wasn't_  Lennie, the balding fat man who usually delivered to them, but a small, slim girl with purple hair tied up in a knot on top of her head, and a big smile on her face.

" _You're_  not Lennie."

Frank said, somewhat redundantly.

"Nope *giggle* I'm Lena his sister."

Lena looked the man in front of her up and down.

"Are you going to a costume party?"

Frank looked down at his uniform...basically  he was dressed as one of the Chippendales.

"Uh no...not today."

He looked back up with a sheepish smile.

"Next week. I was just trying it on."

He figured that was less embarrassing than the truth.

"Well you fill it out nicely."

Lena winked and then picked up the clip board.

"So I have your order. Where do you want me to put it?"

Frank grinned.

"Just in the kitchen. Here, I'll help you."

He stepped out and followed her to her van, watching her ass in the little short shorts she was almost wearing.

*

*

*

"Whew, it is hot out here today. So thankful that summer if almost over."

Lena grabbed the last of the boxes and placed them down on the counter.

"Thanks for helping me Frankie, but you didn't need to. It's my job after all."

Lena opened the cold bottle of water that Frank gave her and started to drink it fast. The drops on the outside fell on her chest.

"Ah, that's cold!"

She jumped and splashed the water on her chest soaking her white halter top and showing off the strapless bra underneath.

"Dammit!"

Frank thought he might be drooling right now. He dragged his eyes back up to her face.

"I can uh...grab you a towel..."

He glanced back down, raising an eyebrow as he looked back up with a smirk.

"…or you could take your top off so it can dry?"

"That might work faster, plus I have a spare in the car. I'm used to getting dirty."

Lena whipped off her top and handed it to Frank. She turned to leave for her truck.

"You could always just relax for a bit...in what you've got on."

Frank wiggled his eyebrows at her as she looked back at him. Lena turned back to Frank and smiled.

"Are you flirting with me Frankie, cause you know, I'm not allowed to mess around with the house owners."

Frank smiled.

"Well...between you and me..."

He leaned in, lowering his voice to a conspiratorial whisper.

"…I'm just house sitting while the owner's away."

He winked.

"Oh? Well that changes things huh?"

Lena walked over to Frank and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You know...this was my last delivery and I had no plans for the weekend. Just going to lie around in my big empty apartment dreaming of someone who could..."

She ran her hand down his partly exposed chest to the top of the tight fitting uniform pants.

"...inject some fun into my life."

She ran her hand down further and caressed Frank's obviously hard cock.

"Do _you_  know of anyone like that Frankie?"

It had been a while, but Frank was fairly certain he was up to the job. He smirked, putting his hands onto her hips and pulling her in tight against his body.

"I think I can handle that."

*

*

*

"Hey Frankie, let's get out of here."

Lena rolled over on the bed and looked at the man she had spent four blissful hours with.

"I know you are house sitting, but the house is going to disappear in a day. You can stay at my place and we can go out dancing!"

Frank hesitated...If the Ways found out he'd left, he'd be in trouble...On the other hand...

"Sure. I feel like dancing tonight."

What could the Ways do anyway...ground him?

_***Time Stamp: Sunday ***_

"I'll fucking kill him!"

"I hate to tell you I told you so Gee but..."

"Shut the fuck up Micha!"

Gerard was seething. There was a clear picture of Frank in the Sunday morning society column that stated he was out at an exclusive club where he was seen dancing with some pink haired bimbo. They were seen drinking, laughing and leaving the club too wrapped up in each other's bodies to notice the photographers. He couldn't believe the betrayal that Frank did.

"So what are you going to do about it big brother?"

Micha was filing her nails at the table when Gerard began to laugh. She froze cause she had heard this laugh only once before and the person regretted it.

"Gee? G-Gerard?"

"Oh Micha, I fear that our little pet has gone astray and needs to be punished for it."

"N-N-Now Gee, don't do anything r-r-rash."

Micha was officially scared. She knew that Frank fucked up, but she didn't think that Gerard would get this upset. That means he must have invested some kind of feeling in Frank. She just prayed that Frank would survive.

*

*

*

Frank was mopping the kitchen floor with his iPod playing Elvis in his ears. He didn't hear the front door open.

"Frank, we're back."

Micha was standing there looking really nervous with Gerard behind her. He had just had is hair freshly dyed so it seemed to glow in the light of the room. Frank turned with a smile, pulling his earbuds from his ears.

"Welcome home Mistress, Sir. Was your conference worthwhile?"

"Frank, I..."

"Micha, go into the bedroom and wait for me. I need to talk to our pet here."

Micha trembled a little, but she obeyed. Gerard's voice told her it was no time to argue back. Frank watched Micha leave then looked back at Gerard.

"Sir?"

Gerard sat down at the table. He leaned back and crossed his legs.

"So how was your weekend?"

Frank blinked...it was fucking awesome!

"It was okay Sir...a little lonely here alone."

Gerard grip tightened on the wood as his nails scrapped it.

"Yes, well, I am sure you found something to occupy your time."

"Well I doubt you'll find a speck of dust in the whole house now, so yes, I guess I did Sir."

"Did you collect the mail while we were gone?"

"Yes Sir. It's on the coffee table in the living room."

Gerard got up and went into the living room. He returned with the mail and sat it down on the table.

"Looks like you have something missing here."

Frank looked at the small stack of mail.

"Sir?"

He asked, confused.

"Where's the Sunday paper?"

Frank swallowed nervously, but kept his cool.

"I don't know Sir. It didn't come today."

"That's okay, I have a copy."

Gerard reached into his bag and pulled it out. He banged it on the table.

Frank's eyes widened.

"Oh that's...that's good, Sir."

He said, weakly.

"I make a habit of reading the paper when I am away for the weekend so I don’t miss anything interesting. Why don't you turn to the society section."

The whole time Gerard had been coiling ready to strike. Frank stepped forward and started searching through the pages. He wasn't sure what, but he could sense that something was wrong. Eventually he found the page and his stomach dropped...He'd been _photographed_? Fuck! Slowly he looked up.

"Sir I..."

Now Gerard was out of his chair. He grabbed Frank by the hair and pushed him to his knees.

"That's Master to you."

Gerard increased the pressure to Frank's scalp.

"Did you really think you were going to get away with it? Did you really think that we were stupid and would not find out?!"

He dragged Frank into the bedroom and threw him on the bed startling Micha.

"Show him your phone Micha."

Micha shook as she picked up her phone and opened the app. She chose the date and clicked on it. The room was filled with the sounds of Frank fucking the delivery girl. Frank had never been scared of Way before...he was now.

"Sir I mean _Master_...I'm sorry...I...I..."

He shrunk back, looking nervously between the siblings.

"Tonight we will be going out. Micha will give you what you are to wear. You are not to speak unless you are addressed by one of us."

Gerard's tone was laced with ice cold enough to burn. Micha went over to their closet and moved to the back. She had hoped that this outfit would never be used again.

"And grab the tool box too."

Now Micha knew Frank was in trouble. She climbed out of the closet and placed the items on the bed.

"You will get dressed and be ready to go in on hour. Micha go with him."

Frank looked at the items...Way was joking...right? He looked at Micha.

"He's not serious...is he?"

"Come on Frank, I have to get you hard to put the ring on."

Micha gathered the stuff and taking Frank's hand brought him to his bedroom shutting the door.

*

*

*

When they emerged, Gerard was dressed. In his hand he held a leash.

"Micha, go get dressed."

Micha handed Frank to Gerard and then left the room. Frank was shaking...his breath coming in shaky gasps. How could this be happening? Micha emerged in her own outfit with the tool box now in her hands.

"Let's go, Micha you drive."

Gerard led Frank out into the cool night air and pushed him into the back seat. He clipped the leash to the door and then got in himself.

"Buckle up there my pet, this is going to be the wildest ride of your life."

*

*

*

Frank hadn't spoken during the car ride...he was too terrified to say a word right now. Looking out of the car window he saw that they were pulling up outside what, at first glance, seemed to be a club, much like the one he'd been to the other night. Upon closer inspection though...

Frank saw the name of the club, and noticed that the clientele all seemed to be dressed...or  _undressed_...in leather outfits similar to his or the Ways'.

 **The Power Exchange** , as the club was called, was clearly a high class fetish club, and a sign by the door read~

_The Power Exchange. BDSM Info & Events._

Frank swallowed hard...he was _really_  scared now.

"Today is Mask Night. You will wear the mask we give you and not take it off the entire night."

Gerard iced his voice again.

"Or someone might recognize you and put you in the paper again, but on the front page."

They get out and Micha takes Frank's leash. Gerard pops the trunk. He grabs a velvet bag and pulls out two masks nearly identical for him and Micha. He pulls out a black mask with silver scrolling on the side.

"Turn around."

Frank turned...he was trembling, and struggling to keep his breathing calm and even. He was on the brink is having a panic attack; something he hadn't had since he was a teenager.

"Remember, you will not speak unless you are addressed."

Gerard said nothing else and he walked toward the entrance with Micha towing Frank along.

"Ah, good evening. Master G and Mistress M. and I see we have a new pet this time. Very different from your last one."

Frank hung his head, praying that no one would recognize his tattoos, and by extension; him.

"Yes well we are in need of a lesson.”

Frank shivered. He'd never been in a club like this before and had never been into this kind of lifestyle...but he had watched a bit of BDSM porn in his time, and knew what was meant by " _lesson_ ".

"Ah, well they can't be perfect pets all the time and we have ample facilities for You to use to teach your lesson."

Frank squeezed his eyes shut, his head spinning slightly. Micha handed the leash to Gerard and addressed the host .

"I would like to play."

"Well I am sure that we can find a playmate for you Mistress M."

Frank's eyes widened. He'd felt a tiny modicum of safety while Micha had him, but now...

"Well then, I will see you later Mistress M."

"Play safe Master G."

"Always Mistress M."

She kissed Gerard's cheek and then left. Frank stood awkwardly, awaiting whatever was going to happen next.

"Come my pet. Follow me."

Frank nodded slightly.

"Y-yes sir."

He whispered. Suddenly a sting was felt on Frank's face.

"I said you speak only when I address you!"

Gerard pulled hard on Frank's leash as he led him through the club. Several people greeted him and he made Frank stop so he could converse. No one paid any attention to him as Gerard knew would happen. Pets are not a focus unless they are on display. After speaking to the last Master, Gerard led Frank to a back room that had open walls. They saw several spectators casually watching other scenes. In the room was a large wooden cross with straps on it. Frank's eyes darted around the room. This was all too much. His breathing was getting really fast and uneven now.

"Go stand with your back to me against the cross."

Shaking, Frank did as he was told. Gerard walked up to Frank and strapped him to the wooden structure. Frank felt tears forming in his eyes, and prayed that his mask would hide them from anyone else's view. Gerard went in his black bag and pulled out his favorite flogger. He shook it out and snapped his arms couple of times. He loved the sound. Frank tensed up, his hands squeezing into fists and his fingernails digging into his palms.

"Now my pet. How many do you think you deserve for what you did?"

Frank had no idea how to answer that, so he didn't.

"I asked you a question."

"I...I don't know S-Sir."

"Alright, so I will just keep punishing you till you know the answer."

Gerard raised his arm. Frank squeezed his eyes shut as every muscle in his body tensed up in preparation for what was to come. Gerard's flogger connected with Frank's back and he jumped, not cause it hurt, but because it didn't. Not the Way it should have. Frank chewed on his lip, confusion starting to trickle into his thoughts.

"What's a matter Frankie?"

Gerard's breath ghosted his ear.

"Thought I was going to whip you?"

Frank nodded slightly, not trusting his own voice right now. He swallowed, not know what was expected of him right now.

"Master G."

Gerard turned around and saw one of his favorite subs.

"Anthony. It's good to see you."

"Thank you Sir. It is good to see you too."

Gerard looked the boy up and down. He watched him blush.

"I was hoping we could play tonight, but I see you brought another pet."

"Oh kitten. I have time for you."

Gerard unlocked Frank. He used his leash to pull him to the wall.

"On your knees."

Frank gasped as his breath was restricted slightly. He went down as he was told...he really didn't know how to deal with all of this. Gerard chained Frank to the wall. He then walked back to Anthony. He looked at him. Without being told the sub walked to the cross. He leaned against it with his chest showing Gerard his perfect ass.

"Beautiful."

Gerard strapped him on. He then picked up the flogger.

"Count off."

He raised his arm and brought it down. Frank watched with a weird feeling in his gut that he couldn't identify.

*

*

*

Micha went in search of her brother. She saw a crowd gathered toward the back. She moved her way through and was met with a sight.

"Master please."

"So good for me kitten. Just a little longer."

Gerard was on the floor with...Anthony. He was behind him jerking his cock. Anthony was on his knees with his back pushed against Gerard's chest. They were kissing. Micha saw Frank against the wall. She walked over. Frank looked up at her...he was trembling.

"Are you okay?"

"I..."

Frank shook his head...he didn't know what to say, and he wasn't even sure he was allowed to say anything.

"Talk to me Frankie."

Frank swallowed, looking down.

"I'm sorry."

He said quietly.

"What happened?"

Frank looked up slowly.

"He...he hates me, doesn't he."

"Why so you say that?"

Frank frowned...he didn't know how to explain.

"He just...he...he just left me here to do...that."

He nodded towards where Gerard was still playing with the boy.

"You want him to play with you. Aren't you straight Frankie?"

Micha voice was soft and she used his pet name.

"Yes..."

Frank frowned.

"I just I...I don't know what I mean."

"Mistress M."

Micha turned and saw the girl she was playing with.

"Yes my dear."

She looked shyly at her with her deep green eyes. She twirled her long red hair.

"Thank you for playing with me today."

Micha leaned down and touched her neck.

"You were very good for me my dear."

Then she kissed her.

Frank wanted Micha to kiss _him_  like that...but he couldn't stop his eyes from straying over to Gerard and his current "pet". It didn't make sense to him.

Micha broke the kiss. The girl was breathless. Frank hung his head. His cock was hard, but it was in that damn cage...he really wanted to jerk off right now.

"You pleased me very much dear."

She bowed and then left. Micha looked at Frank. Frank's mind was in turmoil. He'd had dreams lately...dreams about Gerard. Dreams of Gerard sucking him...making him cum. Frank was straight, he really was, but he couldn't ignore...however much he tried...the way those dreams made him feel. They were so clear, like a memory...

"Frankie."

Micha turned back to him.

"What do you want?"

"The dream."

Frank mumbled, more to himself than Micha.

"What dream Frankie?"

Frank looked up.

"The one I had about..."

He trailed off, but his eyes flicked subconsciously to Gerard.

"Please Master."

"Alright. You can cum."

Anthony shook as his orgasm that was delayed for over hour ripped through him. He howled and cried. Gerard pet him through it."

"Good boy."

Gerard lifted the exhausted boy in his arms.

"M. good you are here. Take care of our pet."

He carries the boy to the aftercare room. Frank studied his hands...he was scared of what he was feeling; what he was wanting.

"Frank. Stand up."

Frank slowly climbed to his feet, his legs a little cramped.

She led him to the cross and strapped him in.

"I'm going to blindfold you."

Frank nodded slightly. Micha slipped the silk blindfold under the mask. She picked up the flogger and caressed his back with it. Frank shivered, his cock twitching in its cage.

"Flogging isn't about hurting you, but treating you to different sensations. Like if I pull back and hit you like this..."

Micha pulled her arm back and hit Frank hard.

"Ahh."

Frank cried out.

"...It has a stinging sensation. Now if I twirl my wrist and do a light circular motion..."

Micha twirled her arm like she was jumping rope and lightly hit Frank several times.

"Uh uh..."

Frank gasped.

"...see how that feels different?"

Micha leaned in and whispered in Frank's ear.

"Now a good Master knows how to take both those sensations and push his pet just too far."

Frank tilted his head.

"T-too _far_...Mistress?"

"You saw what Gee did to Anthony didn't you? Didn't it seem like torture?"

She caressed his back with the flogger. Frank thought about it for a moment.

"Yes...and no."

"It seemed like he was enjoying it didn't he?"

"Yes...it did."

Frank nodded.

"Why do you think that is?"

She purred in his ear as she caressed his practically naked body with the flogger. Frank shivered.

"He wanted it...like he wanted to give up control. Does that make sense?"

"Very good Frankie. When you give up control, you are actually in control. Does this make sense?"

Frank nodded.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Would you like to give up control?"

Frank swallowed heavily...was this something he really wanted? After a minute of thought, Frank nodded.

"Yes Mistress."

"Good boy. Now no more talking. Just enjoy."

She moved away from him and raising her arm brought the flogger down on his back.

*

*

*

Frank was trembling, sweat shining on his skin and making his tattoos almost glow. He had been turned on many <I>many</I> times in his life...but nothing like this. After what seemed forever the whipping stopped. Frank was panting.

"Thank you M-Mistress."

"Actually my pet that is Master to you."

Frank's eyes widened behind his blindfold.

"M- _Master_?"

"Yes Frankie, and you have been a very good boy for me. So pliant and willing."

Gerard ran a hand through Frank's sweat soaked hair. He then unbuckled Frank from the cross and caught him as he fell backwards. He lifted the younger man up and carried him to the sofa in the corner. He wrapped him in a blanket to soak up the sweat on his body and help him to stop shivering. Anthony appeared with a small plate of cookies and an apple juice box.

"You did really well for Master G."

Frank yawned, pressing his face into Gerard's chest. He was still shaking a bit, and he couldn't get his mind to comprehend just what was happening to him.

"No no no Frankie, you have to eat and drink. You spent a lot of energy just now and it's dangerous if you don’t get your blood sugar back up."

"N-not hung-ry."

Frank slurred, reaching with trembling hands for the juice box.

Gerard broke off a piece of the cookie.

"Come on Frankie, it's double chocolate chip."

Frank opened his mouth, his hands falling limp onto his stomach. Gerard fed him the cookie and held the juice box up as he slipped the straw between his lips. He watched Frank take a small sip and then drink more. He knew how good the juice tasted after a session.

"Mmmm."

Frank moaned at the sweetness as he sucked sleepily. Once the cookie and juice box were gone Gerard cradled Frank and kissed his head as he felt him drift off to sleep.

"Today is when everything changes Frankie. Today is when you truly begin your training."


	9. You Just Might See A Ghost Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You think he gets it now?"
> 
> "Not fully, but I think It is a start."
> 
> "What happened when we get home?"
> 
> Gerard kissed the top of Frank's head.
> 
> "Real training begins."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So what would a fic be without Frank getting sick at least once. Yeah, we went with that cliche, but its kind of cute. ^0^
> 
> Also the title of the fic matches quite well to the content of the chapter, we laughed at this! ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

The ride home was quiet. Micha drive and Gerard Sat with Frank in the back quietly stroking his back and murmuring into his hair.

"You think he gets it now?"

"Not fully, but I think It is a start."

"What happened when we get home?"

Gerard kissed the top of Frank's head.

"Real training begins."

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

"Sir?...Would you like a drink?"

Frank stood in the doorway of Gerard's bedroom, his head lowered and his hands clasped behind his back.

"I can make you a **[Jalapeño Margarita](http://www.loveandlemons.com/jalapeno-margaritas/)**  if you'd like?"

"That sounds like a nice start to the afternoon."

Gerard watched Frank now and then walk away. He had truly been the perfect pet. He had even made sure that the delivery girl did not come here anymore. Gerard decided that he would reward Frank this weekend while Micha was away at a conference.

Frank made the drink, humming quietly to himself as he moved around the kitchen. When he was finished, he carried the drink, and a bowl of veggie tempura he'd prepared, through to where Gerard was lounging on his bed while he read a magazine.

"I noticed that you didn't eat much at lunch, so I made you a snack. I hope that's ok sir?"

"It is very much okay Frankie."

Gerard took the drink and sipped it. It had just the right amount of heat and sweet. He was pleased.

"Listen Frankie, you deserve a reward for you excellent efforts these past few weeks. How would you like to go to a movie again?"

Frank smiled.

"Yes sir. That would be nice."

He bit his lip slightly, raising a hand to rub at his temple.

"Is there anything else you need sir?"

He'd had a headache coming on for the past two hours, and it was now threatening to ruin his whole day.

"No Frankie I'm good, but you don't look so good. Come here please."

Gerard waited for Frank to step to him. He felt his face and it was flush.

"Frankie, you feel clammy. Are you getting sick?"

"It's...possible sir."

Frank said, dropping his face toward the floor.

"I've always gotten sick easily."

Frank shook it off and lifted his head.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. It's probably nothing."

He tried to play it down, but wasn't too convincing. Gerard frowned with concern.

"Frankie, you must always tell me when you are not feeling well. A good Master takes care of their pets and part of that is making sure they are well."

Gerard stood up.

"Lay down."

"Sir...I still have chores."

Frank complained weakly as he sat down to take his shoes off.

"No buts Frankie. Get in the bed now. Take off your uniform. "

"Yes sir."

Frank bent down to unfasten his Mary Janes, and his head swam, causing him to sway slightly, gripping the edge of the bed.

"Easy baby, come on, in you go."

Frank sat up, his face a little pale, and started to undo the two little buttons on his waistcoat. He hadn't realized, but his hands were shaking slightly.

"I got you."

Gerard helped Frank to remove his uniform. He grabbed a t-shirt and handed it to him.

"Put this on."

Frank nodded, pulling it on over his head. He went to undo his pants, but was suddenly hit with a wave of nausea and clamped a hand over his mouth as his eyes bugged and he started to dry heave. He looked desperately toward the bathroom...just a few feet away, but it might as well have been a mile. His eyes shot to Gerard's face in pleading. Gerard quickly scooped Frank up in his arms and carried him swiftly to the bathroom. They barely made it to the toilet, and Gerard had barely put Frank down on his feet before Frank was throwing his guts up. He clung onto Gerard's arm as his vision swam. At one point, he was pretty sure he'd turned completely inside out. After five minutes, that felt like an hour, Frank found there was nothing left. His legs shook beneath him as he gasped for breath...he hadn't gotten sick that quickly since he was a teenager...he didn't miss it.

"I'm..."

Frank gagged a bit, then continued.

"…sorry sir."

"Shhh shhh, don't try to talk."

Frank's eyes started to droop closed...he fought against it.

"I...I din't get any on ya, did I?"

Frank's Jersey accent got stronger as he slurred with exhaustion. Gerard would have giggled if it was appropriate.

"No Frankie. I am fine."

"I'll have a sleep then f-finish the laundry."

"Sure Frankie sure."

Gerard just agreed with him. It's easier.

*

*

*

Frank awoke in the dark. He felt warm and safe and...someone’s arms wrapped around him from behind. Frank had never been the little spoon before _despite_  his height, but he had to admit, at least to himself, that it felt good. He couldn't quite remember what had happened, or whose bed and arms he was in, but he figured he could wait until morning to find out. Sighing deeply, he snuggled back against the warm body and soon drifted back off to sleep.

*

*

*

"Here Gee, I got the medicine for Frank. Is he okay?"

Gerard took the bag from Micha.

"I'm not sure, I think he has the flu, but I don't know if it is any worse."

"Well make sure he eats all that **[Vegetable Pho](http://www.catcancook.com/vegetarian-pho-soup/)** I made him. The giner will help a lot."

"I will. You should get going."

"Yeah, I'm actually excited for a meeting at his company."

"This could mean really big changes for the better."

"Right. See ya Gee."

Micha kissed him and then left. Gerard set the bottle of medicine on the tray with the Pho and carried it into the bedroom. Frank was having the weirdest dream... He was in a tent with a llama, a panda, and Gerard. They were playing truth or dare.

_"Panda...truth or dare?"_

_Frank asked._

_"Dare!"_

_Frank found it totally reasonable that the panda could talk._

_"Kiss llama."_

_Panda smirked, which again Frank didn't question, then leaned over and kissed the llama. When they parted, panda wiped his mouth with his paw._

_"Ok Frank, your turn. Truth or dare?"_

_"Dare!"_

_Frank said without hesitation._

_Again panda smirked._

_"Kiss Gerard."_

_Frank grinned and turned to the platinum haired man. He leaned in, closing his eyes. Then..._

Frank woke up.

"Huh? What? Panda?"

He mumbled out in confusion as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Frankie, time to eat. Come on sit up."

"Eat?...Panda?"

Frank's brain wasn't quite awake yet.

"Panda huh?"

Gerard made a mental note of that and helped the delirious boy to sit up a bit.

"It's hot, so be careful."

Frank looked up and smiled like he was drunk.

"I have to kiss you."

He slurred.

"You do huh? Well let's wait till you are feeling better, but I will hold you to that."

Gerard sat on the side of the bed and dipped the spoon in the hot broth.

"Blow Frankie, gently."

"Blow Frankie."

Frank giggled like a drunk thirteen year old. Gerard rolled his eyes. He blew on the broth himself and held it up for Frank to take into his mouth. Frank looked at the spoon for a moment, then opened his mouth wide.

"There you go, good boy. Can you feed yourself now?"

Frank pouted, but took the bowl and spoon. Gerard made sure that he was eating. He then left to get Frank some hot tea and ginger ale to take the medicine with. He looked outside. The leaves were falling now. It was fall and it was breathtaking.

"Gonna be Halloween soon Frankie."

Gerard returned with the two drinks.

"M buffdy."

Frank mumbled around a mouthful of broth.

"Sorry Frankie, I can't understand you."

Frank swallowed then smiled sheepishly.

"I said it's my birthday."

"When?"

Gerard put the drinks down and sat on the bed again.

"Halloween."

Frank said before spooning up another mouthful.

"Oh, well we will have to do something special for you. Maybe go to the club."

Frank froze for a second with the spoon half way to his mouth...then he took in the mouthful and gave a slight smile, his cheeks turning even redder than the fever was making them.

"Don't force yourself Frankie. Only eat what you can."

Frank nodded slightly...honestly, it could've been dishwater for all Frank could taste right now, but it smelled good...he continued to eat a few more spoonfuls until the effort of holding the bowl became too much.

"Okay Frankie, you can have more later, I want to take your temp after you drink some ginger ale and take your medicine."

Frank yawned wide, his eyes fluttering.

"Ok daddy."

He mumbled, already on the edge of sleep.

Gerard chuckled. He poured the medicine for Frank and fed him the spoon. He gave him the ginger ale to sip to take the taste away. Then he took his temperature and frowned.

"Frank, you are still 101 so you need to rest more."

Frank made semiconscious grabby hands at Gerard.

"Cuddles."

"Alright Frankie, but just for a bit."

Gerard climbed into the bed and found himself quickly manhandled as a snuggle pillow. He laughed. He kind of liked this side of Frank. Frank snuggled into Gerard's warmth and was soon asleep.

*

*

*

It had been three days and Frank's fever was finally gone. Gerard was happy that it was in time for the weekend and they would still be able to go out. There was a Halloween carnival in town and Gerard was planning on surprising Frank with it. Frank was just finished preparing breakfast when Gerard appeared.

"Good morning sir."

Frank smiled.

"Did you sleep well?"

He placed Gerard's plate on the table. The **[eggs benedict with prosciutto](http://thatovenfeelin.com/prosciutto-eggs-benedict/)** looked amazing.

"Looks good Frankie, please join me."

Frank smiled and hesitantly placed his plate on the table, sliding into the seat opposite Gerard.

"Thank you sir."

They ate in silence for a bit.

"All set Gee. I will see you on Monday."

Micha went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"I made you snacks for the drive mistress."

Frank said, standing to retrieve said snacks.

"They're **[Hummus and Roasted Veggie Wraps](http://www.lucismorsels.com/2015/08/hummus-roasted-veggie-wrap-vegan-healthy-make-ahead-lunch-los-angeles-food-blogger.html)**  I hope you like them."

"Well thank you Frank They look delicious."

She patted him on the head.

"I am glad you are feeling better."

"I am mistress, thank you."

Frank said, his voice a touch more formal than when he'd been speaking to Gerard...he didn't realize he was doing it though.

"Well I am off."

She grabbed her satchel and then kissing Gerard left. Frank returned quietly to his seat, taking a sip of his freshly squeezed mandarin juice, his eyes a little unfocused.

"Hey Frankie, since you are feeling better, we can still take in that movie tonight."

Frank perked up, his eyes brightening and a wide smile spreading on his face.

"Really sir?"

"Yes, I think you deserve it."

Frank grinned wide.

"Thank you. Thank you so much sir."

"The faster you finish your chores, the faster we go."

Gerard liked watching Frank light up.

"Yes sir."

Frank nodded enthusiastically. He took one more bite of his breakfast, then stood and took the plate over to the trash, scraping the remains away before putting the plate into the dishwasher.

"I'm going to change the beds and put on the laundry Sir. Please just leave your plate on the table when you've finished and I'll sort it when I come back."

"I have some work to do myself."

Gerard gets up and heads to his room to get dressed. Then he grabs his lap top and goes on the terrace. Frank stripped the beds and aired the rooms, he decided to make the beds later. He took the hampers through to the laundry room and sorted the clothes before putting the first load in, then returned to the kitchen and finished clearing up the breakfast things, starting the dishwasher and wiping down the table and counters. When that was done, he whizzed round with the vacuum cleaner, then the duster, before washing out the shower and bath and putting clean sheets on the beds. By the time that was done the first load of laundry had finished washing, so Frank transferred it to the dryer and put the second load in to wash. He then put away the dishes, as the dishwasher had finished its cycle. The timers on the washer and dryer still said 1h 22m, so Frank looked for something else to do...after ten minutes, and an internal debate as to whether it was actually worth breaking his back trying to move the huge sofa to clean underneath it or not, Frank admitted defeat and walked out to the terrace. Gerard was working, so Frank stood with his hands behind his back and cleared his throat.

"Sir, is there anything specific that you need doing that I don't usually do? I seem to have run out of jobs, and the washing still has over an hour left to run."

Gerard looked up from his lap top and took his transitions off.

"My goodness, you got a lot done or I have been working for a while."

Frank giggled slightly.

"It _has_  been nearly four hours Sir."

"Well then, his about a quick lunch. Something light and then we can go."

"Yes sir. Would you like it out here?"

"That sounds lovely Frankie."

Frank bowed slightly then went back in to start lunch...45 minutes later, he returned to the terrace with two plates.

"Voila..."

He grinned, placing one plate on the table in front of Gerard.

"It's called **[One Pan Tikka Salmon with Jewelled Rice](http://www.bbcgoodfood.com/recipes/one-pan-tikka-salmon-jewelled-rice).**..enjoy."

He moved to sit on the floor.

"This looks amazing Frankie!"

Frank shrugged.

"It's just something I used to make for my..."

He trailed off, his eyes falling to the plate in his lap, suddenly regretting making the dish.

"Frankie."

Gerard felt bad for bringing up bad memories.

Frank looked up, shaking his head slightly.

"Yes Sir?"

Gerard decided to leave the conversation for later.

"Let’s eat quickly so we can go."

He smiled behind his glasses. Frank smiled back, glad that Gerard hadn't pushed him to talk.

"Yes Sir."

He tucked into his meal. Gerard was glad that Frank was able to bounce back quickly. He smiled again and began to eat.

*

*

*

Frank and Gerard were in the car on the way to the movie theatre...the radio was playing Bohemian Rhapsody and they were both singing along at the tops of their lungs when Frank suddenly stopped and swiveled in his seat, peering out of the window behind them.

"Err Sir?"

He said, turning confused eyes toward the older man.

"We seem to have missed the turning...the theatre's back there."

"I know Frankie."

Frank frowned, looking back again.

"I don't understand Sir...are we going to a different theatre?"

"Not quite Frankie."

Gerard smiled as he began to crest the hill. He knew that the festival would be in view at the top.

"Then...where are we...OH MY GOD!!"

Frank saw the top of a Ferris wheel.

"Are we going to the festival Sir? Can we have candy apples?"

He bounced in his seat...he hadn't been to one of these since he was in school.

Gerard laughed. He knew this was the right choice to make.

"Well....if you would prefer the movies, we can turn around."

"Nonono!"

Frank shook his head urgently, bright pleading eyes flicking between Gerard and the festival.

"I _love_  festivals...especially the corn maze...after dark."

"Well you are in luck cause this one is one of the best in New Jersey."

"Do they have good monsters?"

"I guess we will find out in a few hours."

Gerard parked the car and they got out.

"Let's walk around for a bit and see what else there is to do. He have a few hours to kill since it is only three now."

"Ok Sir...where do you want to go first?"

"This is your treat Frankie, what would you like to do?"

Frank looked around with excitement until he saw what he was looking for...he grabbed Gerard's hand.

"Can we get apple cider donuts then go in there Sir?"

He pointed at the haunted house.

"That sounds like a good way to start the day."

Gerard walked side by side with Frank to the concession stand.

*

*

*

Frank leaned against Gerard's shoulder, eating his candy apple while they waited in line for the haunted hay ride.

"Today's been so fun..."

He grinned.

"I loved painting those little pumpkins...and the show...ooh ooh and the Ferris wheel..."

He enthused between bites of his sticky treat.

"But you know what I liked best?"

He looked up at Gerard, eyes reflecting the twinkle lights that had come on about half an hour ago, as the sun headed down behind the trees on the horizon.

"What's that Frankie?"

Frank blushed slightly, looking down.

"When you held my hand in the haunted house when that..."

Frank shuddered.

"... _spider_  dropped on my head."

"Awww, it wasn't real though Frankie."

They shuffled along in the line

"Arachnophobia is an equal-opportunity phobia..."

Frank said seriously, with a slight huff.

"It doesn't care if the freaky thing is real or not."

Gerard laughed lightly.

"Alright Frankie, I will protect you from the real spiders and the fake ones from now on."

They made it almost to the front. The wagon was getting full.

"We have room for two more."

The guy in charge called out.

"Here, this couple here!"

Gerard saw the girls behind him pointing to them.

"Alright guys, come on up."

Frank blushed heavily and wasn't sure why, but didn't argue the "couple" comment. They climbed up on the wagon and then they were off.

*

*

*

When they arrived at the maze, Frank was shocked to see how different it looked from when they went in during the day. When they'd gone through before, surrounded by kids hyped up on sugar and parents desperately trying to wrangle them, there was no decapitated skeleton pointing the way in, and no gravestones around the entrance...it was actually kinda scary now, and the fake spider's webs draped over everything didn't help. Frank swallowed heavily and almost decided not to go in, but he was no pussy, and refused to be scared away by spray on cobwebs and guys in costumes. Smiling at Gerard, though it was probably closer to a grimace, he climbed down from the hay ride.

"Let's do this shit...Sir."

Gerard smiled back.

"Alright folks, here are your flashlights. We ask you to return them after to leave the maze. If you drop them, don’t worry, we do go around and collect them afterwards. Please remember that these are young men and women making a living for your enjoyment. That being said, do not attack them with the flashlights."

Frank rolled his eyes, thinking that that shouldn't need to be said.

"I guess it’s a real problem."

Gerard chuckled a bit.

"Oh Jack, I'm scared."

"Don't worry Emily, I'll protect you."

Frank looked at the teenaged couple to their right and fought the urge to laugh. He looked up at Gerard, and saw he was biting the inside of his lip to prevent the same thing.

"Oh I know you will Jack, casue you're on the football team and that makes you big and strong and not afraid of anything."

Gerard leaned over and whispered in Frank's ear.

"Bet Jack would be pretty fucking scared if we took him to the club."

Frank blushed and giggled.

"He'd probably run screaming like a little girl..."

He smirked.

"Or maybe he'd like it."

"Good luck folks and have fun."

The guy stopped talking and the gate opened. As they went by Gerard was handed a flashlight.

"Ready Frankie?"

"If you'll protect me Jack."

Frank simpered in a girly voice, clinging to Gerard's arm and fluttering his lashes up at him, a smirk on his lips.

"I got you Emily."

Gerard took Frank's hand and they ran into the maze to try and find the exit.

*

*

*

"Holy shit! Did *puff puff* you see the look *wheeze* on Jack's face when *gasp* the guy..."

Gerard was having trouble talking now. He had not laughed this hard in so long. He collapsed outside the maze after turning in their flashlight.

"I think he *gasp* pissed his *gasp* pants."

Frank flopped down on top of Gerard, shaking with laughter.

"I didn't know *wheeze* who screamed louder *gasp* him or the girl!"

"Him...definitely *pant pant* him."

"My side, fuck, hurts *pant* so much!"

Frank reached over and rubbed Gerard's side without thinking, his fingers slipping under the edge of his jacket and shirt.

"These *gasp* places were never this *pant* good when I was a kid."

"Cause you can't see this shit yet!"

Gerard's breathing was getting better. What Frank was doing was working.

"Let's go get some cider and roasted corn."

Frank grinned.

"Ok Sir...ooh...can we go back to that donut stand first please?...I want to try to get the recipe."

Gerard took Frank's hand again.

"I was going to get some for Micha, but I’m thinking we will eat them all first so maybe a recipe is a good idea!"

Frank smiled happily as they walked toward the stand.

*

*

*

"I still can't believe that guy wanted 50 bucks for that recipe..."

Frank shook his head, laughing lightly as they climbed out of the car, back at the house.

"And I can't believe you _paid_  it..."

He stepped over and hugged Gerard around his waist, leaning into his chest for a moment before smiling up at him.

"Thank you Sir."

He said softly before letting go and stepping back.

"You deserved it Frankie and Micha is going to flip when she tastes those doughnuts."

They arrived back at the cabin around ten. Gerard headed inside. He took his coat off and stretched.

"I need a nice hot shower after all that."

"I'll go start it Sir."

Frank said, heading toward the bathroom.

"Nah, you did enough today. You can chill or head to bed."

Gerard kissed Frank on the head.

"Goodnight Frankie."

He headed into the bedroom.

"But I..."

Frank sighed and hung his head, turning to go to his room unable to tell Gerard that he really wanted to sleep with him tonight.

 


	10. And If You Don't Know, Now You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is...for _me_?!"
> 
> "Yes Frankie. Happy birthday."
> 
> Frank looked at Gerard in awe.
> 
> "Thank you Master..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Just like it would not be a fic without Frank getting sick, same goes for his birthday! ^0^
> 
> Actually this chapter is another turning point in Frank and Gerard's...whatever it is. *wink wink*
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: October 31 th***_

Gerard stopped at the red light and looked over at Frank. He was shivering with the anticipation of what was to come. Gerard decided to put the mask on him for the trip so he could not see the surprise that he set up for his birthday. Frank was sat in the passenger seat in his regular outfit. It was all leather straps and chains and metal studs and rings and...Frank fucking loved it...though he still wasn't entirely sure why. His hands were cuffed together and his cock was hard and in a cage. He had a feeling that tonight was going to be good...He also had the feeling that his Master was going to push him further than he'd gone before. He couldn't wait.

"Almost there Frankie, are you excited?"

Frank nodded.

"Yes Master."

"Good, there is a special treat for your birthday tonight."

Gerard patted Frank's thigh lightly and when the light turned green drove off.

*

*

*

"Good evening Master G and to your pet as well. Happy All Hollows Eve to you both."

"Good evening to you Master."

Gerard bowed and walked Frank into the room. Around them there was no sound, just quiet music. Gerard walked Frank into the middle of the room and then took off the outer mask stopping his eyesight. Everyone shouted.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRANKIE!"

"Woah!..."

He breathed out shakily, his eyes wide as he looked around the room.

"This is...for _me_?!"

"Yes Frankie. Happy birthday."

Frank looked at Gerard in awe.

"Thank you Master..."

He grinned.

"Thank you so much."

"Here Frankie, here's your costume!"

Anthony came running up to Frank holding a costume bag. He was dressed as a male faerie in blue.

"I know you are going to look better than the guy on the package does in this!"

He bounced up and down with excitement. Frank took the package and looked at the picture...then he looked up, suddenly realizing that everyone except him and Gerard were in Halloween costumes rather than their normal bondage gear.

"I...I haven't had a proper birthday party since..."

He choked up a little, remembering just how long it had been since anyone had cared enough to through him a party...or even wish him a happy birthday for that matter. Tears slipped from his eyes.

"Go with Anthony and get dressed."

Gerard patted Frank's head.

Frank swallowed and nodded slightly.

"Yes Master."

"Good boy."

"Come on Frankie!"

Anthony grabbed Frank's hand and pulled him away.

*

*

*

"You look very fetching in you costume Master G."

"Thank you Mistress L. I can say the same for you."

When Anthony returned with Frank, Gerard smiled. The Gothic bat wing costume covered him in all the right places, but left many for his viewing pleasure. The costume fit perfectly.

"Is it okay Master?"

"You look amazing Frankie."

"How do I look Master G.?"

Anthony struck a demure pose.

"Like a flower ready to be plucked."

Anthony blushed. Frank looked between the two. He saw the look Gerard gave the younger boy...his throat tightened slightly...he cleared his throat.

"May I get a drink Master?"

He said quietly, his eyes dropping to the floor.

"Perhaps later...right now I want to drink you in."

Gerard pulled Frank to him and bared some pretty realistic looking fangs at him. He tiled Frank's face and exposed his neck. The gothic cape of his steampunk style vampire costume was long enough to practically cover them both. Frank shuddered...it had taken quite a while to get used to being intimate with the other man, though they still hadn't gone all the way.

"Should I call you _Count_  tonight?"

He said as he watched Anthony send him dirty looks out of the courier of his eye. Gerard leaned in a lightly nipped at Frank's neck loving the reaction it got him. He moved up and whispered in his ear.

"Let's go play Frankie."

"Shall we accompany you Master G.?"

Gerard looked over at Mistress L.

"So you have Anthony as your pet tonight? If you choose to, I would oblige."

Anthony's eyes lit up and he schooled the smirk quickly from his lips.

"It would be an honor Master G."

Then Gerard did something surprising.

"I said I would oblige, but it is my Frankie's birthday and it is his decision."

Gerard pulled away from Frank and looked deep in his eyes.

"What do you say Frankie? Do you want to play with Mistress L. and Anthony tonight...or have me to yourself?"

Frank looked at Anthony for a half second then back at Gerard.

"Could I...have you to myself please Master?"

"Will it please you tonight?"

"Yes Master."

Frank nodded a look of hope in his eyes.

"Then you shall have me."

Gerard bowed gracefully to Mistress L. and Anthony and then led Frank away.

"Where would you like to go tonight Frankie?"

Gerard walked Frank around the club showing the different locations.

"I really like the purple room with the four-poster in it Master...if that's okay?"

Gerard smiled. He did like that room, plus it was next to the room they were in last month. There was a nice panel of glass that separated them for spectating.

"The purple room it is then Frankie."

As they were walking by Anthony crept out of the shadows. He told Mistress L. that he had to use the bathroom, but he wanted to see where Master G. and his simpering pet were going. He knew that he was better than Frankie and he had proved it last month. Now he would prove it again and then Master G. would push Frankie aside and take him as his pet.

"Sorry Mistress L."

"It's alright Anthony. So do you have a request tonight?"

"Yes Mistress, can we use the red room with the horse?"

"As long as no one is in it, we can."

"Thank you Mistress."

"Lead the way then."

Anthony excitedly headed to the room and to show up Frankie once again.

*

*

*

"Are you good Frankie?"

Gerard decided since Frank liked the four poster bed he would use it. He had him spread out on his stomach. The costume mostly discarded now and Frank's ass left for his enjoyment.

"Yes Master."

Frank panted slightly...anticipation making him tremble.

"Good boy Frankie."

Gerard watched Frank's body react as he moved around the bed. Then Gerard raised his arm high and brought the flogger down. He watched Frank's back jump an arch as they connected. He heard the moan that left his throat and smiled. He struck him a few more times creating a beautiful rose color on his pale skin. He ran a hand over it.

"So pretty Frankie, so pretty just for me."

* * *

The room was empty as Anthony knew. The curtain was drawn that blocked the other room from this side. He also knew that Master G. never pulled the curtain in the rooms he was in. He was a voyeur at heart.

"What would you like first Mistress?"

"The stand bars. Arms up and grip the poles."

Anthony obeyed and took the position. It was perfect for his needs because it was right in front of the curtain. He listened for sounds, but they were drowned out by Mistress L. hooking him up. When it stopped she started to put the blind fold on. He wanted to complain, but he knew if he was obedient he could ask for that as a reward.

"Ready Anthony?"

"Yes Mistress."

Anthony let out a moan at the first strike. He was biding his time for Mistress L. to hear the noises on the other side. She was an exhibitionist and he knew it.

*

*

*

Frank's cock was leaking like a sieve over the soft rubber mattress and he was moaning like a Goddamn porn star...he'd never wanted to cum so bad in his life.

"AHHH...M-Master."

"Do you need something Frankie?"

Gerard struck him again. His back and ass were a soft crimson now. He ran a hand over the skin making sure that there were no welts every few strikes.

"*Uh*...Master...please...I need...*pant*...to c-cum Master...pleeease?"

"Well we can't have that can we?"

Gerard unhooks Frank.

"Off the bed and stand with your arms around the pole."

"Yes Master."

Shaking, Frank made the move...his legs felt like jelly beneath him.

"I got you Frankie."

Gerard helps Frank to the pole and chains him so that he is in a comfortable position. He then removes the suit jacket and ruffled shirt. It joins the cape part of his costume on the chair. Now he is standing in the light leather pants and buckled boots only. Frank leaned his forehead against the cool metal and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and trying to center and ground himself. This was all still so new to him, but he had to admit that he didn't want to be anywhere else right now.

"Comfortable Frankie?"

"Yes Master."

Frank said quietly, but clear.

"Good."

Gerard moved behind him and caressed his back.  At the moment the curtain that blocked the other room opened. Gerard looked over and saw Mistress L. with Anthony. Anthony was blindfolded and covered in a sheen of sweat. It glistened on him and Gerard took a moment to appreciate the view. Mistress L. bowed to him and then continued working on Anthony, flogging his chest as he writhed. Gerard wished he could hear him.

Frank opened his eyes when the room fell silent...he looked back at his Master and then at what he was looking at...or rather... _who_. Frank sighed, feeling a pain in his chest that he couldn't identify...He closed his eyes, turning his face away. Gerard felt Frank shift in his grasp. He turned to his pet and saw that his body language had changed. Was Frank bothered by the other boy? Gerard did not want Frank thinking that he would rather be with the boy instead. He could not close the curtain on their side now that would be rude to Mistress L. Instead, he worked to fight his natural instinct to watch and concentrated on Frank. He pushed his bare chest against his back and whispered in his ear.

"Look Frankie, we are being watched...shall we give them a good show?"

"Yes Master."

Frank said quietly, his chest feeling oddly hollow, while his back felt scorched by Gerard's touch. Gerard runs his hands down Frank's body, careful to avoid his leaking and swollen cock. He trails the tattoos that are hidden from the view of the business and professional world. He longs to taste them, but that is not a liberty that he will take.

"Patients."

He realizes that he whispered this out loud. Frank swallowed...he'd heard the word but mistook the meaning...he remained silent, shivering under Gerard's lightly trailing fingers. Gerard took his time worshiping Frank with his hands. He whispered how good he was and how proud he was of his pet. Frank loved this part, though if he was being honest, he actually liked the pleasure/pain of the floggings more. Moaning softly and unconsciously, Frank allowed himself to relax, his body turning boneless. The empty feeling in his chest remained, but he did his best to ignore it.

"What do you want Frankie?"

"I feel..."

Gerard ran his hands just on the inside of Frank's inner thigh, but only brushing them. He knew they were really sensitive.

"Tell me Frankie."

Frank couldn't say what he was feeling, cause he really didn't understand it himself.

"Feels good."

He whimpered, shivering as goosebumps formed on his skin.

"Yeah?"

Gerard whispered in Frank's ear again and blew a warm breath down his neck.

"Ahh...yes M-Master."

"What else Frankie?"

"Hot."

Frank breathed out.

"You're hot? I can cool you off."

Gerard leaves Frank's body and walks to the mini fridge kept in each room. He pulls out a bottle of water. He uncaps it and takes a sip. He then walks back over and drips just a little on Frank's back so he doesn't go into shock. Frank shivered, a breathy moan escaping his lips as the water drop slid a trail down his spine.

"Is that better Frankie?"

Frank panted.

"M-more please M-Master?"

Gerard tipped the water and let it trickle over Frank shoulder. He longed to drink from it, but he felt that Frank was still not up to that and may never be. It is hard to tell when he is pliant like this.

"Need..."

Frank gasped, arching his back as the water ran down his chest, and over his left nipple.

"What baby, what do you need?"

Gerard cursed himself for slipping and calling Frank that. He needed to keep his wits about himself.

"Need...t-touch..."

Frank stuttered out, his head feeling fuzzy and his heart racing in his empty chest...he needed to _feel_.

"Please M-Master."

Gerard reached around and picked up some of the cool water placed his fingers near Frank's lips.

"Thirsty?"

Frank's eyes had slipped closed, but he didn't know when. He let his mouth drop open, his tongue tasting the air, searching. Gerard tipped the bottle slightly so that it dribbled into Frank's mouth slowly. He didn't want his pet to choke. He kept his finger there to guide it in. Frank shuddered, his tongue poking out further like he'd just crawled through the desert and this was his first taste of water in days. Gerard felt Frank's tongue lapping at the water. He caressed it lightly. Frank's breaths were coming in small, soft gasps...his closed eyelids fluttered softly.

* * *

Mistress L. was riveted. She had stopped playing with Anthony without realizing it and just watched the little moment that was happening in front of her. Master G. was acting very unlike himself. He was being careful and gentle with his pet. She was in awe of it all.

* * *

"Had enough Frankie?"

Frank was trembling...his chest didn't feel so empty anymore.

"Yes M-Master."

"Okay. Frankie."

Gerard pulls the water away and drains it.

"Frankie I want you on your knees on the bed."

"Yes Master."

Frank waited patiently for Gerard to unchain him.

* * *

Anthony was able to watch now that Mistress L. took the mask off. Master G. was finished giving Frankie water and now he was helping him onto the bed. He wished he could hear their exchange. He saw Master G. walk to the draws and pull out a few vibrators. Small ones indicating that Frankie was not well versed. He saw him show the vibrators to Frankie and he nodded with each explanation. Then Master G. put on a sterile glove and picked up the lube. He slicked up his fingers and then slowly pushed one inside his pet. Frankie struggled to stay still.

"Still needs training huh Anthony?"

"Yes Mistress."

She turned and caressed his face. You don't though, do you?"

"No Mistress."

"Good."

She put her own glove on.

"Get on the horse."

She undid his bondage and he moved quickly to the furniture. He mounted it presenting his ass. She slapped it a few times and then pushed two fingers inside. She did not prep him long. Then she grabbed a large dildo and slowly worked it inside him. Anthony fought to keep his eyes open. He was waiting to get Master G.'s attention. If he saw that he was better than Frankie with the toys...it was one more step to getting him.

* * *

Gerard took his time. He worked two fingers in and out of Frank to stretch him properly. Even though the vibrator was only four inches, it still mattered to stretch him. Frank trembled, panting and fighting to stay relaxed. Small gasps and whimpers sounded around the room...he still wasn't used to anything being put up there...at least, not while he was sober.

"Shhhh you're doing so good Frankie."

Frank bit hard on his lip to hold in his desperate noises.

"Almost done."

Gerard desperately wanted to kiss his skin.

Frank wanted to beg...he wanted more...he wanted... Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to force the thoughts from his mind...it didn't work. He wanted...Gerard. No! No, he couldn't want that! He was straight...with the occasional drunk or high lapse in his straightness. He argued with himself in his head until suddenly he saw stars and his entire body felt on fire as he moaned out, loudly.

"There we go. Just let go Frankie and enjoy it."

Gerard kept grazing his prostate just teasing it a little.

"Ready for the toy Frankie?"

"Y-yes M-Master."

Gerard did a little more teasing and then removed his fingers. He picked up the toy Frank chose.

"Here we go Frankie. Relax and breathe."

He started to push it in. Frank moaned low in his throat, pushing back a little on the intrusion.

"Doing really well Frankie."

Gerard continued to push the toy in. Frank's arms shook beneath him and his head dropped to hang between his shoulders.

* * *

"Fuck."

Anthony was riveted now. It was such a small toy, but the way Frankie was moaning, it might as well be as big as the monster inside him. He moaned from the stretch, but mostly from watching Master G. with Frankie.

* * *

Gerard sat back watching Frank writhe as he turned the remote up another click. Frank moaned long and low, his body trembling and his hard, heavy cock leaking beneath him.

"P-please Master..."

He begged, eyes rolling in his head and voice catching.

"Please...I n-need to...*gasp*...cum."

"Just a little longer. Doing so good Frankie. Gonna reward you after this."

Frank felt tears trailing down his cheeks, but didn't have the strength to wipe them away, and still hold himself up. Gerard turned the device to the highest setting.

"AHHHHHH!"

Frank arched violently, fireworks flashing behind tightly closed eyelids.

Gerard quickly moved up behind him and pulled the cock ring and straps off."

"Cum Frankie."

Frank cried out as his orgasm hit him like a freight train.

"FUUUUUCK!”

He spilled over the rubber mattress before collapsing onto his stomach as everything turned to darkness.

"Good boy, come here."

Gerard lifted Frank out of his mess. He moved him to the head of the bed and wiped him off. He undid his outfit and then carried him to the aftercare room.

As Frank came around, he felt fingers in his hair and the warmth of a body against his. He groaned softly and pressed his face into the comfort, his eyelids feeling too heavy to open.

"Come on Frankie, you know you have to eat and drink. Look, its apple cider and apple cider doughnuts this time."

"Donuts?"

Frank mumbled sleepily, eyes still closed.

"I like donuts."

"Yeah, I know you do Frankie."

Gerard broke off a piece and held it to Frank's lips. Frank opened his mouth, tongue poking out a little for the treat. Gerard thought that Frank looked less like a powerful CEO right now and more like a little boy. He placed the cinnamon covered confection on Frank's tongue.

"Chew slowly Frankie, then have a sip of apple cider."

Frank did as he was told, yawning wide afterward.

"I'm sorry M-Master."

"No Frankie, no apologies, you did so good and you will have the reward you deserve for it."

Frank yawned again, pushing into Gerard's warm hold, his fingers curling around what his drowsy mind told him was a blanket.

"Master G. it seems that you pet has fallen asleep."

Gerard laughed as Mistress L. came in holding Anthony.

"Yours is not doing so well either."

"Very true."

The two Doms sat and talked while their pets slept. Everyone once in a while Gerard would whisper in frank's ear praising him.

"This one is special huh Master G."

"You have no idea Mistress L."


	11. I'm Taking Back the Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard touched Frank's face lightly.
> 
> "What do you want Frankie?"
> 
> Frank leaned into the touch and sighed.
> 
> "I want..."
> 
> He squeezed his eyes shut.
> 
> "I want to learn how to feel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So the hard part it over for Frankie...or is it? It seems that just as Frank thought he knew everything...he finds he needs one more lesson. 
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: December***_

 

Frank was content. He didn't remember feeling this good in or about himself in a very long time. His birthday had been amazing, and though it wasn't the kind of party he'd ever expected to enjoy, he had to admit that it was his favorite one since that time when he was twelve and his mum bought him his first proper guitar, back when they still could stand being in the same room together for more than five minutes at a time. He hadn't picked up a guitar in years...not since his dad left.

Frank shook the bad memories aside and focused on more recent, pleasant memories instead. He thought back to thanksgiving, and the meal he'd made for Gerard, Micha, Pete and himself. It had been like they were family...more than Frank's ever had been anyway...he'd eaten with them at the table, and Gerard had even helped him with the cleanup, though there wasn't that much to do after the meal, as Frank was pretty good at tidying as he went along.

Frank was still a bit guarded around Micha, as he couldn't forget what she'd said, no matter how hard he tried...but he was trying, and he did his best to ignore the odd dig she sent his way, and just get on with his chores and be the best pet he could be.

How this had become his life, he still wasn't entirely sure...but he liked it, and would be lying if he said he didn't like Gerard as a bit more than his Master too.

He had just finished laying the table for dinner, and was bending over to get the **[Baked Penne with Roasted Vegetables](http://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/giada-de-laurentiis/baked-penne-with-roasted-vegetables-recipe.html)**  out of the oven, when he heard a throat being cleared behind him.

"Dinner almost ready Frankie?"

Frank straightened up with the oven dish in his gloved hands. He turned and smiled at Gerard.

"Yes sir, I just have to toss the salad and it's ready."

He placed the dish on a placemat in the middle of the table.

"You have time to change if you want."

"I think I'm okay. It's just us tonight anyway."

Gerard loosened his tie and took off his jacket.

"So Frankie, what do want for Christmas this year?"

Frank looked up from the fridge as he collected the salad and bottle of homemade dressing.

"Nothing sir."

He said quietly. He shut the fridge door and stood the salad down to toss it.

"Why Frankie? Don't you think you deserve something? I would say that you have been very good these past months."

"Thank you sir...but it wouldn't feel right getting a gift when I can't give one back."

"Oh well I can understand that, but as your Master, I still plan on getting you something."

Frank looked down as he concentrated on the salad for another moment, then took it and the dressing to the table.

"That's very kind of you, but it's not necessary, really sir."

Gerard stepped up to Frank. He turned him slowly to face him.

"Frankie. You are very special to me and therefore it is necessary."

Frank smiled slightly.

"Alright sir..."

He said quietly.

"If you say so."

"Good. Now let’s eat."

*

*

*

Frank waved Gerard off to work the next morning and set about his chores for the day. His first was to place the online food order, but after the conversation last night, Frank had decided that he needed to do something.

Turning on the computer, Frank logged onto his Tiffany & Co. account and browsed for gift ideas. He'd had an account with them for several years now, and his credit card details were already in their system, so Frank just needed to enter his private password to make a purchase.

After several minutes, he found a lovely silver necklace with a round turquoise pendant on that was perfect for Micha...he then searched for something for Gerard. That search was a little harder, as nothing seemed enough somehow...that was until he spotted a heavy brown leather and sterling silver knot bracelet that sent shivers up Frank's spine...it put images of the club in his head, and he unconsciously let his hand trail down onto the growing tent in his pants.

Frowning slightly because he didn't really have time right now, he removed his hand and decided to leave it until later...It had however given him an idea, so after finalizing his purchases and arranging for them to be wrapped and delivered at a time that he knew he would be alone, Frank logged out of the site and logged onto his account on another, all together more _adult_  site.

Again, on this site, an adults only shop called Lovehoney.com, he already had his credit card details with them, so he quickly started his search and found what he was looking for within five minutes. Grinning in anticipation, Frank payed then logged out, then made sure to delete the two sites from the internet history before turning the computer off and getting on with his other chores.

He left his cock hard in his pants the whole day, kind of eager to see if Gerard would notice when he returned home.

*

*

*

"Merry Christmas everyone."

"Yes Merry Christmas."

Micha and Pete were on a video call from Milan. Gerard missed them, but it was their anniversary so he understood. Frank smiled and waved at the screen from over Gerard's shoulder, but didn't say anything.

"We will be back in time for the New Year’s Party. Have fun you two."

Then they were gone. Frank stood back up straight and turned to head into the kitchen.

"So Frankie, when did you want to open you present?"

Frank smiled to himself with his back to the older man.

"Well I just have to get these cookies out of the oven, then I'm free for..."

He looked at the clock on the kitchen wall.

"...a little over an hour before I need to put the salmon on."

"So then let’s go hurry up!"

Gerard jokes.

"Yes sir."

Frank rolled his eyes, then bent over to slide the tray of sugar cookies out of the oven. He carefully transferred them onto a cooling rack and placed the baking tray into the sink to cool. When that was done he returned to the living room.

"I just need to get something."

He dashed to his bedroom. While he was gone Gerard went and placed Frank's present under the tree.

Frank closed his bedroom door and quietly opened his small closet. He moved a few things around and pulled out the three packages he had hidden there; one for Micha, and two for Gerard. He closed the closet door then left his room to return to the living room. He entered hesitantly.

"Sir?"

He said nervously from the doorway.

"Yes Frankie, come on."

Frank chewed on his lip as he walked over, the presents hidden behind his back.

"Sir I...please don't be mad?"

He leaned down and set the three gifts under the tree.

"Frankie...how did you..."

Gerard was stunned. He could not believe that Frank went and bought presents.

"I'm sorry sir...I know I shouldn't have, but when you insisted on buying me something..."

He eyed the gift before looking back at the floor.

"...how could I not?"

He looked up slowly.

"I have accounts with several online stores. They have my account details and I just needed to give my password."

He swallowed heavily.

"I'm sorry."

He dropped his eyes to the floor as he dropped to his knees by Gerard's chair.

"Oh Frankie...You shouldn't have. You didn't need to..."

Gerard was at a loss for words. This was nothing like the Frank He knew before all this.

I got something for my mum too, and had it delivered to her..."

He chuckled slightly.

"I just hope she doesn't have a heart attack from the shock."

He picked up one of the ones he'd written Gerard's name on and handed it to him.

"I hope you like it."

Gerard opened the giftwrap and was surprised to see the blue Tiffany box. He looked at Frank stunned.

"If you don't like it I won't be offended."

Frank assured.

Gerard opened the box and gasped.

"Oh Frankie."

He pulled out the cuff style bracelet and put it on immediately.

Frank chewed his bottom lip.

"You...you like it?"

"I do, I really do

Frank smiled wide.

"Okay your turn."

Gerard grabbed the four boxes under the tree.

"Merry Christmas Frankie."

Frank's eyes widened.

"They're all for me?"

He _knew_  he should've bought more.

"Yes and they all go together!"

Gerard clapped as he watched Frank unwrap the three biggest ones.

"Oh my God Gerard...I mean...I mean sir."

Frank swallowed.

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome Frankie, but you still have one more to go."

"Can I give you your other one first please?"

Frank picked up the other, bigger box that was wrapped in plain black wrap, and offered it to Gerard.

"How about at the same time?"

"Ok then."

Frank handed over Gerard's gift and accepted the one from him.

"On three?"

Gerard started to open the box that Frank gave him, but he was watching for Frank's reaction to his last gift.

Frank shuddered as he found the two collars inside the box in his hands. He could feel himself getting hard at the mere idea of wearing them. He looked up, pupils blown with need already as Gerard opened his gift.

"One is for show Frankie, just something fun that also matches the boots. The other is for playtime."

Gerard smiled as he finished opening his gift.

"Oh..."

Frank blushed.

"I guess we're on the same page...Sir."

"I guess so."

At that point the timer for the cookies dinged.

"Merry Christmas Frankie."

  _***Time stamp: New Year’s Eve***_

Frank was excited to go out, but not so much because of where they were going. Truth be told, he would prefer to go to the club, but that wasn't on the cards tonight, as there was a corporate New Year's party that he was expected to attend. He usually liked these dos, but he was a little nervous about how he'd be treated, considering that apparently no one actually liked him.

"Now Frankie, when we get to the party, you are on your own. It would look too strange and cause too many questions if we were seen together."

Gerard instructed the driver to drop him off on the corner where he would meet and arrive with Micha and Pete. Gerard leaned forward and placed a hand on Frank's thigh as the car slowed down.

"I trust you Frankie."

He then got out and into Pete's car. Frank went on alone. Frank was shaking slightly as the car pulled up outside the venue, but he shook himself out of it and pulled himself together then climbed out and headed inside.

*

*

*

"Mr. Way, looking handsome as ever and Micha, you and Mr. Wentz make a striking couple."

The three of them were standing talking to the unofficial host of the party. Micha kept unconsciously rubbing the necklace that Frank gave her for Christmas when she and Pete returned. She was truly taken back by the gift as well as both the gifts that Gerard received. She didn't care that the stone was not an emerald, she wore it with pride. Both Gerard and Pete flanked her and Gerard kept a soothing hand on the small of her back as she spoke to the host while she kept her arm laced with her husband. Gerard gave the room a scan and saw Frank talking to a fellow CEO. A woman that was known to have elicit affairs with other CEOs, married or not.

Frank had slept with Abigail Porter on more than one occasion...in fact, on _every_  occasion that brought the two and alcohol into the same room, they seemed to end up fucking in a boardroom or bathroom before the night was out. Tonight Abigail was wearing possibly the sluttiest gown Frank had ever seen, and _normally_  he would've been all over her, but somehow tonight, it just left him cold. He nodded politely and laughed at the appropriate moments, in between sips of champagne. He knew she wanted to go somewhere more private...she wasn't exactly subtle.

"So Frankie, shall we leave these stuffed suits for a bit. I would love to see you out of yours."

She ran a hand down Frank's chest and barely grazed his crotch.

"Uh..."

He glanced over at Gerard and took a large gulp of his drink.

"I'm not really up for it tonight Abbi."

"Well I can feel that of course, but I think I can do something about that."

She pushed Frank into a dark corner and slipped a hand down his pants.

"Abbi NO...not here."

He pulled her hand out and pushed her back a step, looking around self-consciously.

"What's wrong Frank. You sick or something? We look forward to this every year!"

Abigail gave Frank a strange look. She saw that he was distracted and looked where he was looking. She saw that he was looking at Mr. Way.

"Oh, that's what's got you distracted huh? Yeah I heard that bastard got another contract from under you. Sorry about that Frankie, you'll get him next time."

Gerard was "that bastard" ever since he turned Abigail down cold one party. She didn't understand. She had every man she ever wanted and some multiple times, but not Way.

"He's not...I mean..."

Frank caught himself, turning his attention back to the busty brunette in the almost-there dress.

"I mean it's not that. I just think I've drank too much...I haven't been drunk in a while, and I didn't eat today..."

He trailed off.

"Awww poor baby. Come on, let's get you something to eat then."

She placed a hand on Frank's back and ushered him to the table.

"Uh, yeah...ok then."

Frank glanced at Gerard as they passed...he sent him a slightly pleading look and wished that Gerard could read his mind and somehow rescue him...it didn't happen, and Frank found himself in front of a long table with every kind of canapé and vol au vent known to man.

"That's a lot of food."

He murmured absently.

"Mmmm, so we need to pick out the right kinds for you."

Abigail grabbed a plate and loaded it with oysters, canapes with avocados, bacon wrapped asparagus, and chocolate with chilies. She giggled as she grabbed a bottle of red wine and then Frank's hand and dragged him out of the main room to an empty conference room. She closed and locked the door and set the plate on the table.

"Eat up big boy, you are gonna need your stamina."

She popped the cork on the wine bottle and took a pull right from the bottle, letting the dark red drip from his mouth down her chin and settle between her breasts. Frank picked up a canapé and sniffed it...cheap, mass produced rubbish...he put it back on the plate...he could make better than that with his eyes closed and one arm tied behind his back. He looked at Abigail...she was so obvious it was almost sad.

"Well come on Frankie eat up!"

She picked up an oyster and wrapped her mouth around it sucking it down obscenely. Frank gagged slightly, and decided to use it.

"Fuck...I'm gonna be sick!"

He exclaimed, slapping a hand over his mouth and dashing for the bathroom that was ensuite to the conference room. He slammed the door shut and locked it, then proceeded to do a first class impression of a drunk man puking his guts up.

"Ugh gross, total turn off."

Abigail cut Frank loose and went back to the party to find another conquest.

"Hey there Abby baby, didn't think to see you back here so soon."

Abigail smirked when she saw Charles; another favorite of hers to hook up with.

"Yeah, I didn't either, but Iero apparently can't hold his liquor. He's tossing it in the conference room as we speak."

"Man, he's gotten soft huh?"

"Yeah, in more ways than one."

She reached between them and cupped his bulge.

"You aren't though. Come on let's find another empty room."

"Now you are talking my language baby."

Gerard listened to them leave and then whispered to Micha that he was going to find Frank. Gerard went and found the conference room she was talking about. He saw the abandoned food and wine.

"Frankie?"

Frank was sat on the floor of the bathroom...he had heard Abigail leave, and almost puked from relief.

"Sir?"

He whispered, looking at the closed door in disbelief.

"Frankie, open up, it's me."

Frank crawled to the door and unlatched it, sitting back against the wall afterward. Gerard looked down at the once proud CEO. He was pretty shaken up.

"Oh Frankie."

Gerard stepped in and knelt down to hold the younger man.

"I locked the door so it's just us.

Frank looked up slowly.

"She wanted to...but I didn't...couldn't."

He chewed his lip and looked down.

"Just the thought..."

He glanced at the toilet, then back up.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing Frankie, nothing is wrong with you. You are now just seeing how meaningless sex isn't worth anything. There has to be feelings involved."

"I've...I've never had that."

Frank shook his head, a slightly perplexed look on his face.

Gerard chuckled. He couldn't help it.

"Well you never really wanted it did you?"

Frank frowned slightly.

"When I was young I did...but..."

Gerard touched Frank's face lightly.

"What do you want Frankie?"

Frank leaned into the touch and sighed.

"I want..."

He squeezed his eyes shut.

"I want to learn how to feel."

He opened one eye to peek at Gerard, hoping he wasn't going to laugh at him.

"I can help you with that. When we leave here we can go to the club if you like. You can try out your new collar."

"Please...can we go now?...I don't want to be here anymore...Sir."

"Take the limo back to the house and send it back for me. Get ready and I will be along shortly."

Frank smiled with relief.

"Thank you sir."

"Of course Frankie. Now, I will leave first."

Gerard patted Frank on the head and then stood up brushing off his slacks. He looked down at Frank on his knees before him.

"You look really good tonight Frankie."

"Thank you sir..."

Frank gazed up at Gerard.

"So do you."

Gerard smiled.

"Thanks you Frankie, now I'll see you at home."

Then Gerard was gone.

_***Time stamp: Valentine's Day***_

Frank was up early. He had struggled to sleep last night, and now, at a little after 5am, he was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping on a large cup of strong coffee as he warmed both his hands on the cup. He thought about the fact that he'd never spent Valentine's Day with someone he actually cared for...because he'd never really cared before...until now. It had dawned on him not so long ago that he did actually feel something for Gerard, though with so little experience of feelings, he hadn't been able to identify what. It was this that had kept him awake so many nights recently...and it was getting annoying.

Sighing, Frank looked at the clock on the wall and realized he'd been zoned out for quite a while, and it was now 6:30. Frank chugged the last mouthful of his now cold coffee and stood up. He went over to the sink and rinsed the cup before putting it in the dishwasher and starting breakfast. He decided to make pancakes today...blueberry ones...Gerard's favorites.

At five minutes before seven, Frank heard footsteps approaching the kitchen, just as he started to plate up the food.

"Good morning Frankie. Happy Valentine's Day."

Gerard came in to the kitchen and laid a red box tied with a white ribbon on the table.

Frank turned around and nearly dropped the plates he was holding.

"Oh my God...you d-didn't have to get me anything...I..."

He looked down at the ground, his shoulders slumping.

"I didn't get you a gift."

He looked up slightly through his lashes.

"I've never been with anyone long enough to give gifts for Valentine's."

His cheeks felt like they were op on fire.

"I decided that you really deserved it and tonight we are going out."

Frank's eyes widened with excitement.

"The club?"

He asked, a grin spreading on his lips as he put the plates on the table.

"No, we are going to a very private party."

Gerard sat down at the table.

"Open your gift Frankie."

Frank smile as he sat down. He reached for the box and opened it, carefully pulling the white ribbon undone, then lifting the lid. He gasped. Inside was a collar, but not just a normal collar, and not like the ones Gerard gave him for Christmas...no, this collar was amazing. It was gold and silver with black and white diamonds, and had a silver skull and crossbones design on the front, encrusted with more white diamonds, and with black ones as the eyes.

"You...this is..."

Frank looked up at Gerard with saucer-like eyes.

"This is beautiful...thank you sir."

"You deserve it Frankie. Now I have a meeting today, but i should be done early. Get all your chores done and put on the outfit I gave you for Christmas and this collar and be ready to go when i get home okay?"

"Yes sir."

Frank nodded enthusiastically.

"You have got time to eat breakfast first though...right?"

He smiled hopefully.

"I would never miss your cooking Frankie."

Gerard waited to be served the amazing pancakes he could smell on the stove. He noted that they were heart shaped for the occasion. It made him smile. His pet was indeed coming along nicely. He could not wait till tonight.


	12. I'm All Dressed Up and Naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Frankie...are you sure you want to do this? That you want to give yourself to me?"
> 
> Frank took a breath, then nodded firmly.
> 
> "Yes sir...I've been thinking about it for a while now."
> 
> "Thinking about what Frankie?"
> 
> "You sir..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So what you have all been waiting for is finally happening this chapter! I don;t know who's more excited, you or Frankie? ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: April***_

"Happy Birthday Mr. Way."

"Not quite yet Shells, I still have a few more days."

"Yes, but your birthday party is Friday."

"True, but that is with the office. I have another birthday with family an close friends."

"Oh course."

"Well, I will see you tomorrow of course."

"Have a good evening Mr. Way."

"You too Shells."

Gerard headed out of the office and to his car. He had gotten a text from Frank to pick up a bottle of merlot to go with dinner tonight. He was excited to see what his pet had in store for them tonight.

*

*

*

Frank was a state...he had the house looking perfect, dinner was nearly ready, he had showered, shaved, and got dressed in his uniform, but with a hidden surprise underneath, shhh. The problem was, that he had made a _huge_  decision, and was now panicking over how Gerard would react.

He busied himself with checking that food was in order.

Frank had made a wonderful **[Heart of Filet Mignon, with an Aphrodisiac Sauce and Caramelized Root Vegetables](https://www.ricardocuisine.com/en/recipes/2034-heart-of-filet-mignon-aphrodisiac-sauce-and-caramelized-root-vegtables)**  he had fresh strawberries in the fridge, and chocolate ready to be melted for dipping...but first, for the appetizer...oysters!

He really hoped that Gerard noticed the theme, and took the hint that Frank was too nervous to say in words. He also hoped that Gerard liked oysters.

"Frankie, I'm home."

Gerard walked in and took a whiff of the air.

"Fuck, it smells good in here."

Gerard took off him coat and then loosened his tie.

"Frankie, where are you?"

He placed the wine on the table.

"I bought the merlot you asked me for."

Frank took a breath to steady his nerves.

"I'm in the kitchen sir."

He called out as he lit the candles he'd placed on the table, and straightened the red envelope he'd sat on top of Gerard's plate.

Gerard picked up the bottle again and brought it into the kitchen.

"Hey good looken, whatcha got cooken?"

Frank blushed slightly.

"It's your birthday meal from me...I hope you like it...oh, and please don't open the card just yet?"

"Frankie, it's not my birthday yet and..."

Then Gerard remembered the conversation he had with Micha.

_"Gee, it would look weird at the office and Ma would ask a million questions and since he is not your boyfriend, why would you bring him?"_

"You were talking to Micha weren't you?"

Frank hung his head a little.

"She told me in no uncertain terms that I would not be going to your party..."

He sighed, looking up a little.

"So I thought we could..."

He waved his hand over the table, then looked down, his body slumping.

"But if you don't want to, it's fine...I can eat later."

He trailed off...he knew this was a bad idea.

"Frankie...you did this all for me?"

Gerard walked over to him.

"Thank you, I love it."

He then picked up the card.

"Should I open it now or wait till after dinner?"

Frank looked up sharply.

"No _please_  wait?"

He rushed out, flustered, his cheeks turning red. He turned away toward the fridge to cover his blush, and fetch the oysters.

"Please sir, sit down, and I'll serve."

"Okay Frankie. Should I go change? I feel a bit under dressed."

Frank turned his face to look and smiled.

"You look good to me sir, but it's up to you."

He wanted to say that Gerard _always_  looked good to him...but he didn't.

"Well thank you Frankie."

Gerard patted him on the head and then sat down.

"Ready for the appetizer."

Frank smiled nervously, and brought out a serving dish with two dozen oysters and several lemon slices on it. He placed the dish between them and sat down.

"I hope you like oysters...you did say that you eat just about anything."

Gerard laughed.

"I do prefer clams, but oysters is a nice change."

Gerard picked up the lemon and squeezed it on the oyster. He then lifted the shell and sucked the mollusk down.

"Nice and cold as I like it."

Frank smiled, taking one for himself. He tried to ignore the fact that Gerard hadn't seemed to notice how romantic everything was...maybe he'd catch on with the main course. Gerard relaxed with Frank enjoying the oysters. They were good, but Gerard was hungry for what was smelling really good. He hoped for something substantial like meat and potatoes. Frank took a sip of his drink, glancing at the clock...the Filet Mignon would be done in a minute, he just had to check it again and finish the dish...he had been getting up every couple of minutes through the whole of the appetizer Gerard could see that Frank was nervous, but he didn't understand why.

"Hey Frankie, I'll open the wine for us.

"Ok, thank you sir."

Frank stood and went to check the meat...it was ready, so he set about finishing the meal and plating it carefully. When he was done he returned to the table to collect the now empty oyster plate...well, empty except for shells, ice and squeezed lemon slices anyway...and their own dishes.

"I hope you're still hungry..

He said, smiling as he returned a moment later with their main courses.

"Bon appetite."

Gerard was a little saddened that there was no potatoes but the filet looked delicious as well as the vegetables.

"This looks wonderful Frankie."

"Thank you sir."

Frank looked for any sign that Gerard was catching on, but found none...he was starting to lose his appetite. He ate quietly, pushing his food around a little as he kept his eyes on his plate. Gerard watched Frank. He did not look like he was enjoying the food.

"Are you feeling alright Frankie?"

Frank looked up with his eyes, his head remaining low.

"I'm ok sir...is the food alright?...I didn't overcook it did I?"

Frank needed to get the subject off of himself.

"No, it's perfect like everything you make."

Gerard gave him a genuine smile.

"Good."

Frank smiled back before lowering his eyes again.

They ate quietly till the plates were empty.

"Do we have dessert?"

"Yes sir."

Frank smiled, standing to clear their plates and prepare the chocolate. It wouldn't take long to melt, so he started it going and took a moment to think...if Gerard didn't notice his attempts to seduce him, or whatever, after this, he would have to take the envelope back somehow...Gerard couldn't know what was in it if he didn't even think enough of Frank to consider that the younger man might want more.

How could he take it though?...Gerard had it sat right next to his wine glass, he would notice if Frank removed it. Maybe he could " _accidentally_ " spill wine on it?...perhaps that might work.

Frank finished melting the chocolate, and poured it into an etched glass bowl, then collected the bowl of strawberries from the fridge and took both to the table, placing the bowls between them. He sat down and looked hopefully at Gerard.

"Oh wow!"

Gerard's eyes lit up.

Frank grinned.

"You like?"

"Is it dark chocolate?"

"Yes sir...I know it's your favorite."

"Wonderful. We should eat this at the fire."

Frank smiled happily, standing and picking the two bowls back up.

"There is a bottle of champagne in in fridge sir...it would go nicely with the strawberries, and this _is_  for your birthday."

Gerard gets up and heads into the fridge. He grabs the champagne and two glasses and heads into the living room.

Frank set the bowls down on the coffee table in front of the fire...he was likening where this seemed to be headed, though Gerard still hadn't made any real indication that he was on the same page. Frank sat down on the rug and patted the spot beside him.

"Will you join me sir?

"Of course Frankie."

Gerard sits down next to Frank and pops open the cork. He pours two glasses and hands one to Frank.

"Cheers Frankie."

"Thank you sir...cheers."

Frank clinked his glass gently against Gerard's before taking a sip.

"Mmmm..."

He hummed, smile growing.

"That's so nice."

"It is."

Gerard leans over and pulls something out of his jacket.

Frank picked up a strawberry and dipped it in the warm chocolate.

"Sir?"

He held it up for Gerard with a small smirk on his lips.

Gerard leaned in and bit the strawberry.

"Good?"

Frank quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, but it could taste better."

Frank frowned and tilted his head to the right a little.

"Really?..."

He looked at the strawberries.

"Damn...aren't they ripe enough?"

He looked at Gerard with concern.

"Frankie..."

Gerard leaned in and lifted his chin looking into his eyes.

"I know what you are trying to do."

Frank's eyes widened.

"You...you _do_?...I thought..."

He dropped his eyes, a blush coloring his cheeks.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm flattered. I really am."

Gerard held the envelope up.

"Do you want me to open this now?"

Frank chewed on his lip...Gerard had said _"flattered"_ , not _"interested"_.

"I...I guess."

Frank looked down, knowing that this could be just about to go horribly wrong...that photo he put in the envelope, and the words "Your present" written on the reverse, left little room for misinterpretation.

Gerard smiled as he opened the envelope. He pulled the white paper out.

"Your present"

He turned the paper around and stared at it.

"Frankie..."

Gerard looked at the picture again and then the man next to him.

"Strip."

Frank looked up, eyes wide and stunned for a moment...then he was moving, standing and taking of his barely-there waistcoat, and unzipping his pants. He shimmied them down his legs to reveal the black lace panties, stockings and suspenders that he wore underneath. Frank stood nervously, awaiting Gerard's reaction, and whatever instructions he chose to give. He chewed on his lip, eyes lowered to the rug.

"Come here."

Frank swallowed and stepped closer. Gerard ran his hands down Frank's chest. He moved to his stomach, tracing the tattoos that no one really knew he had. He moved to his thighs, which were muscular and covered in fine hair. He leaned in and nuzzled his hidden cock with his cheek.

Frank moaned low in his throat, a shiver running through him.

"Frankie...are you sure you want to do this? That you want to give yourself to me?"

Frank took a breath, then nodded firmly.

"Yes sir...I've been thinking about it for a while now."

Gerard moved to mouth over Frank's cock and blew warm air through the fabric surrounding it.

"Thinking about what Frankie?"

Frank's eyes squeezed shut and his hand clenched at his sides, his breath hitching.

"You sir..."

He swallowed heavily.

"...fucking me stupid."

"Stupid huh?"

"Yeah...so I can't sit down after."

"Are you implying that your brains are here then Frankie?"

Gerard grabbed Frank's ass.

Frank giggled, the champagne he'd drunk starting to go to his head.

"Maybe?"

"Tsk tsk Frankie, that is no way to have a head for business then is it?"

He mouthed at his cock again.

Frank stilled. Gerard ran his fingers under the band of the skimpy undergarment.

"Want me to take you Frankie?"

Frank brushed away the disturbing thoughts that Gerard's comment about business had brought to his mind.

"Yes sir...please take me sir?"

"Sounds like you are still unsure."

"I'm sure sir!"

Frank nodded quickly, he was already hard and leaking in his panties.

"I need it.. _.you_!...I need _you_ , sir!"

Gerard stood up.

"Bedroom Frankie."

"Yessir!"

Frank practically ran to Gerard's room...he probably would've, if he didn't have a boner.

Gerard followed after.

"On the bed Frankie. Lay down.

"Yessir."

Frank climbed onto the bed and lay on his back. Gerard takes the time to admire Frank as he strips off his own clothing. This is different than being at the club. Gerard stays fully clothed while Frank can wear little to nothing. Now they are on equal ground of sorts, but Gerard reminds Frank who is in charge be getting one of his collars. Frank smiled when he saw it...that was part of what he'd imagined. Gerard kneels on the bed.

"Sit up Frankie."

Frank sat up obediently, lifting his chin a little. Gerard carefully places the collar around his neck. He places his finger inside to make sure there is breathing room. Then he hooks the same finger in the loop and pulls Frank in for a kiss. Frank went willingly, closing his eyes as their lips met...it was better than his imagination. Gerard enjoyed their first real kiss. It was sweet, yet tentative as Frank explored this new moment. Frank was itching to touch Gerard, to slide his fingers through the older man's short white hair, but he didn't...he hadn't asked, or been given permission...so he kept his hands balled at his sides. He moaned lightly into the kiss, letting Gerard take control of his mouth.

"What do you want Frankie?"

"I want *pant* to _touch_  you."

"Where?"

"A-anywhere."

Gerard let go of Frank and opened his arms as an invitation. Panting with want, pupils blown already, Frank reached out a slightly shaky hand and placed it flat against Gerard's smooth, hard chest, his thumb moving to brush against the right nipple. His breath caught as his eyes flicked up to the other man's. Gerard watched the man in front of him intently. Frank swallowed then licked his lips unconsciously...he watched his own thumb rub at the bud gently.

"Is that all you want to do Frankie?"

Frank's eyes flicked up again and he shivered.

"No sir."

He said, voice cracking slightly. He looked back at his hand and slowly moved it down Gerard's side, trailing lightly over his ribs.

"You have a soft touch Frankie."

"Do you...like it?"

"Yes I do very much."

Gerard leaned over a whispered in Frank's ear.

" Keep going."

Frank sucked his lower lip into his mouth and went back to his tentative exploration. He slid his fingertips down to Gerard's hip, pressing in a little before moving on to stroke slowly down the outside of Gerard's thigh. He swallowed, then moved his other hand onto the other smooth, muscled leg, before sliding them back up...he hesitated, glancing up for permission, as his hands were on course to move between the other man's legs.

"May I sir?"

"You may Frankie."

Frank nodded slightly, his breath quickening as he moved his right hand to the inside of Gerard's thigh, and continued up until he was just shy of touching where he wanted to. He took a deep breath, then slowly ran one fingertip up the underside of Gerard's already hard cock. Gerard groaned. Frank smiled slightly at the reaction, then gently wrapped his fingers around Gerard's length, sliding his thumb over the head once before stroking his hand down, his grip light.

"Frankie."

Frank looked up through his lashes.

"More..."

He asked quietly.

"Sir?"

Then Frank found himself on his back being kissed and groped.

"Mine."

Gerard growled into his skin.

"Ah-uhhh."

Frank gasped...it turned into a moan. Gerard ran his hands all over his pet. He moved to slip his hand in the panties and gripped his cock.

"Uh! Oh God!"

 

Gerard maneuvered the panties down and off and then moved his way down and took Frank's cock in his mouth.

"Oh FUCK!"

Frank cried out, his back arching high off the bed, fingers grabbing hard at the sheets. Gerard pulls out as many tricks as he has to get Frank close. Then he slips the cock ring on. Frank groaned in frustration...he was so close...he had expected it though, so wouldn't complain...not yet at least.

"Frankie...I'm gonna open you up and fuck you just like you want me to...but I need to know, have you done anything other than with me?"

Frank nodded.

"Yes sir..."

His cheeks flared red.

"But I've always been _really_  drunk...or high...or y'know...both."

He smiled sheepishly.

"Alright. So I'm going to start like we do at the club. Open you up and then use a small vibrator."

"Alright sir."

Frank nodded, then lay his head back and did his best to relax and breath.

"Is it better on your knees like we usually do or do you want to see me?"

Frank blushed, but held eye contact.

"I want to see you...sir."

He smiled.

"Okay Frankie."

For the first time Gerard did not use a glove. This was not the same as the club. He put lube on his fingers and after massaging the area for a few minutes pushed a finger in. Frank gasped at the cold feeling, then moaned as Gerard's finger slipped inside him.

"How's it feel Frankie? Better this way?"

"Yes...oh yes."

Frank breathed, his eyes fluttering slightly. Gerard took his time like he did at the club, but this time as he did, he peppered Frank's with kisses along his skin as well as teasing the head of his cock. Frank squirmed a little, pushing down on Gerard's finger, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. Gerard sucked the head in and then pushed in a second. He continued to tease Frank up to three fingers.

"FUCK!"

Frank arched.

"Stop teasing and just fuck me already."

He ground out, teeth clenched.

"Patience Frankie, patience, I wanna taste you first."

Gerard pulled his fingers out and then moved onto his stomach. He pushed Frank's hips up and then ran his tongue around the stretched opening.

"HOLY FFFF..."

Frank nearly swallowed his own tongue...no one had ever done that to him before, and he was pretty sure it should be illegal with how good it felt. Enjoying the noises Frank was making, he pushed his tongue through the tight muscle.

"Geeredfghhhj."

"I'm sorry Frankie, did you say something?"

Frank huffed slightly at the loss of Gerard's magical tongue in his ass...he met the other man's eyes again and raised an eyebrow in annoyed disbelief.

"I don’t understand you if you don't use words Frankie."

Frank rolled his eyes.

"Just please..."

He huffed.

"Please do that again?"

"Sir?"

"Alright Frankie."

Gerard pushed Frank's hips higher and dove back in.

"F-Fuckin' A!"

Frank shook and moaned out expletives.

"Gerard."

He didn't realize he'd let the other's name slip.

"Shit close!"

"Of course you are Frankie, but you are not going to cum."

Gerard pulled away and then moved between Frank's shaking legs.

"Do you want me to use protection?"

Frank opened his eyes...when had he closed them again? He thought for a moment.

"Probably a good idea."

He murmured, looking away, cheeks reddening in self-disgust.

"Frankie...it's for your protection not mine. I know you are a virgin, but I am not. It's your choice if you trust me."

Frank brought his hands up to cover his face in shame.

"I...I think it would be best...for _your_  protection..."

He swallowed deeply...scared of Gerard's reaction.

"I trust you Frankie, but I will use it."

Gerard pulled out the box of condoms and opened one up rolling it on his cock. He then slicked himself up and moved closer.

"Ready Frankie?"

Frank nodded...he was still hiding behind his hands. Gerard leaned over and moved Frank's hands.

"Are you ready Frankie?"

"Yes sir."

Frank answered quietly, his eyes shut tight. Gerard kissed each eyelid lightly and then laced his hands with Frank as he started to push in. Frank groaned as Gerard's big cock stretched him more than he ever had been...whilst still sober.

"Ohhh God!"

"Shhh, I got you Frankie, doing so good."

Frank panted, quiet grunts escaping his lips. He gripped Gerard's forearms tightly.

"Relax Frankie, ease up, it will hurt more."

Frank took a shaky breath...and relaxed.

"Good, good."

Gerard used the moment press in even more. He was about half way in now.

"Y-you're so *uh* big!"

"Want me to stop?"

"Don't you f-fuckin' dare!"

Gerard could not help laughing a little and it caused him to push in faster than he meant to.

"Shit, Frankie, are you alright?"

Frank hissed in a breath, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment, his face scrunched up...then he nodded.

"Just...a little s-slower please, sir?"

"Sorry, that was an accident. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't...you just surprised me."

"Okay."

Gerard was careful as he pushed the rest of the way in at a very slow place. When he bottomed out, he just sat there. Frank breathed slow and deep, his eyes closed and his hands clutching Gerard's arms. After a couple of minutes, trying to adjust, he started to shift a bit, letting out uncomfortable little whines and huffs. Gerard took that as a sign to start moving. Frank opened his eyes and looked up into Gerard's...his breath caught as Gerard's cock brushed against that spot inside him that made him see stars.

"You like that Frankie?"

Frank nodded frantically...he didn't trust himself to speak...he was scared that if he did, he'd end up confessing his undying love for Gerard, and he wasn't ready to admit that, not when he was pretty sure that Gerard didn't feel the same for him. Gerard kept up the slow pace aiming for Frank's prostate each thrust. He wanted to make the man lose control. To beg him to cum.

"Gdddpllllssssss."

"What was that Frankie?"

Frank leaned up and pressed his lips hard to Gerard's...the man asks too many questions!

Gerard melted into the kiss and pulled Frank into his lap. He circled his arms around his body and pushed his fingers into the younger man's hair. Frank squeaked at the change of position, finding it drove Gerard's big cock deeper inside him, then sighed in happiness and embraced the new angle, deepening the kiss more and beginning to move, lifting himself up, then slowly lowering himself down...impaling himself deeply. Gerard pulled away and watched Frank fuck himself. His eyes were closed and his mouth hung open. The sounds he was making were making Gerard's cock even harder. He was not going to last. Frank hung his arms over Gerard's shoulders and started to bounce a little quicker, little "uh uh uhs" sounding throughout the room.

"Frankie, I’m close."

Frank started grinding his hips forward...it was the perfect angle and it made him jolt as electric sparks shot through his body.

"M-me t-to!...please s-sir...can I c-cum sir?"

He begged, desperately.

"Not till I do Frankie."

Frank already knew that, and doubled his efforts, grinding harder and faster.

"Oh God, oh fuck!"

It was the first time that Gerard began to lose control. He gripped Frankie's hips and dug in tight.

Sweat was pouring down Frank's body, his hair was sticking slick to his face as he rode Gerard's cock as fast as he could...he could barely breathe right now, but who needs oxygen when you feel this fucking good, huh?

"Jesus Christ Frankie, you feel so fucking good."

Frank grinned but didn't have the ability to speak right now.

"Oh shit, I'm gonna..."

Gerard slammed into Frank three more times and then his whole body shuddering started to cum. Frank continued to grind and bounce. Gerard knocked Frank over and ripped the cock ring off. He trapped the head in his mouth and sucked on it hard.

"FUUUUUCK!!"

Frank came suddenly, without warning, and harder than he had in his entire life. Gerard drank everything Frank gave him till he was sucked dry. He then got up and went to get a wet wash cloth. Frank lay panting and blissed out...he felt boneless, and didn't think he'd be able to move if the house was on fire. Gerard started a bath for himself. He brought a cloth out and cleaned up Frank.

"Rest now Frankie, you did so good."

He kissed him lightly and then left for his own bath. As Gerard stepped out of sight, Frank turned his face toward the bathroom.

"I love you."

He whispered into the empty room, then let his eyes close, a single tear escaping before he fell into a deep, exhausted sleep.

 


	13. I See What's Mine And Take It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come in."
> 
> Frank quietly opened the door and stepped inside. He kept his eyes on the floor.
> 
> "I'm going to have an early night mistress, if that's alright?"
> 
> He rubbed his stomach again.
> 
> "There's dessert in the fridge...if you just leave your plates on the side I'll wash them in the morning."
> 
> "Frank. You don't have to do any of that. In the morning, you get to put on your suit that you arrived in. The car is going to pick you up and bring you to your building. You are free now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> One more chapter to go and that's it for this one! We are pretty excited for this chapter, its a bit bitter sweet, but it will make sense in the final chapter. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time stamp: End of June***_

Frank was curled up with his head on Gerard's chest. Gerard was asleep now, dozing after they'd spent the last two hours fucking. Frank couldn't sleep, he had too many thoughts running around in his head and he didn't know what to do with any of them. He and Gerard had been sleeping together ever since Gerard's birthday, and they'd still been visiting the club on a regular basis too. Frank knew now that he was in love with the older man, even if he tried to deny it to himself, but the relationship, if you could call it that, was confusing to him. Frank had never given himself to anyone before, never let anyone have his heart, and it scared him that he wanted to do just that, cos he wasn't at all sure that Gerard felt the same way, or that he had any feelings at all for Frank. Gerard had never said _love_ , only _care for_ , when he spoke of...whatever this was between them, and though Frank was sure that Gerard really _did_  care for him, he felt that it was probably only in the context of Master and pet. Frank sighed and shifted slightly, pressing into Gerard's side and feeling Gerard's arm tighten around him. It made him smile, but did nothing to help his troubled mind. The physical side of their...whatever...was always good. It was exciting and intense and Gerard was constantly introducing Frank to new sensations, but was that enough and what would happen in nine days’ time, when the bet came to an end?

Would Frank just be expected to return to his old life?... _could_  he?...did he even want to?

Would Gerard even want to see him after the bet was done?

Frank sighed listlessly and closed his eyes...why did everything have to be so fucking confusing anyway?

*

*

*

"Gerard, are you taking this seriously?"

"Of course I am Micha."

"I don’t think you are."

Gerard rolled his eyes as he and Micha walked down to get coffee.

"Look, in a few more days, you will be back in your office and Frankie will be back in his. What's to worry about?"

"What if he doesn't like the changes, what if he can't handle them?"

"Micha, all this time, you still can't put any faith in him. He is different now."

"Just cause you are fucking him, doesn't mean..."

Micha yelped as Gerard grabbed her arm stilling her.

"Don’t say that again."

"Gerard."

"Frank will be fine."

Gerard let go and Micha watched him walk off.

"Yes, but will you?"

*

*

*

"Bye Frankie."

Gerard said goodbye to Frank for the last time. He would not be returning to the cabin. Micha will take care of the rest. He had a plane to catch for a meeting about another company takeover. He was sure that Frank would understand as a business man.

"It's for the good of it all."

Gerard got in his car and drove to the airport. He had packed a bag last night and slipped it in the trunk. He doesn't know what he didn't tell Frank...yes he does. He needed to get away. The thought of Frank not being there anymore...Gerard brushed it off as he turned onto the highway.

"Everything will be fine."

*

*

*

Micha walked into the cabin. The place smelled amazing. Gerard had talked about how wonderful the food was that Frank had been cooking. Frank stuck his head out of the kitchen at the sound of the front door closing. He had a wide grin on his face and a welcome home on his lips, but both slipped away when he saw Micha walking toward him and not Gerard. After a second to collect himself, he gave her a polite smile.

"Good evening Mistress. I wasn't expecting you tonight?"

He turned and walked back into the kitchen, frowning.

"I've only made enough for two...I guess I'll make myself something later."

He spoke to himself more than the woman in (surprise surprise) green. He looked back at Micha and then passed her.

"Is Master running late?"

"Frank...Gerard isn't coming."

Micha sat down.

"He had a meeting in Texas."

Frank paled slightly. That meant...

"So it's just you and me Mistress?"

Why hadn't Gerard told him?

"Frank, do you know what tomorrow is?"

Frank stilled, **[Garlic Shrimp Pasta](https://life-in-a-nutshell.com/tag/progresso/) ** half way from pan to plate. He swallowed, then continued serving.

"Yes Mistress."

He said quietly.

"I cleared all my stuff out of your office. I made you a list of all the new employees that I hired. I also made you a spread sheet about the new business ventures that I started and the old ones I let go. Fund changes, partnerships, acquirements. You should be good to go tomorrow."

Frank felt cold, and suddenly not very hungry. He put more food onto Micha's plate, and left the rest in the pan.

"Alright Mistress..."

He placed her plate in front of her and crossed to the fridge.

"Wine?"

"No, I'm good."

Micha looked at her plate and then Frank's.

"Are you not going to join me?"

Frank rubbed his belly.

"Upset stomach...I might eat later."

"Alright. Well I have some work to do, so I will be in the bedroom if you need me."

Micha got up and picked up the plate. She headed to the bedroom and closed the door. Frank looked at the food in the pan and knew he couldn't eat it. It had been Gerard's favorite, and he'd made it in a final ditch effort to show Gerard how he felt without actually saying the words...he knew the meal was wasted on Micha. Picking up the pan, he tipped the untouched food into the garbage then rinsed the pan and placed it in the dishwasher. He turned it on, wiped down the surfaces then clicked off the light and left the kitchen. Frank walked to Gerard's room...recently it had been his room too...and knocked softly, pushing the upsetting thoughts to the back of his head.

"Come in."

Frank quietly opened the door and stepped inside. He kept his eyes on the floor.

"I'm going to have an early night mistress, if that's alright?"

He rubbed his stomach again.

"There's dessert in the fridge...if you just leave your plates on the side I'll wash them in the morning."

"Frank. You don't have to do any of that. In the morning, you get to put on your suit that you arrived in. The car is going to pick you up and bring you to your building. You are free now.

Frank felt a little sick, but swallowed it back and nodded.

"I know Mistress. I just...I want to."

"Frank come here please."

Frank looked up hesitantly, then walked over to the bedside.

"Have a seat."

Frank blinked at her a few times then sat on the edge of the bed, keeping distance between them.

"Frank."

Micah tried to come up with the words.

"Who am I?"

Frank tilted his head slightly.

"Mistress?"

"No, after tomorrow I am Mrs. Wentz."

Frank understood now...she was cutting ties, cutting him loose and abandoning him back to his life...whatever _that_  was. He looked at the clock on the wall, then back at Micha.

"Yes Mistress..."

He smiled slightly.

"After midnight."

Micha laughed.

"You're gonna be fine Frank."

Frank smiled then stood up.

"If that's all Mistress, I'm gonna turn in."

"Good night...Mr. Iero."

"Goodnight Mistress."

Frank gave one last bow, then left the room. When he reached his small, impersonal bedroom, Frank lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He silently cried himself to sleep that night.

*

*

*

Frank woke early as usual. For a minute he forgot...then it came back to him and he fought back tears. After he'd pulled himself together, he got up and went to the kitchen. He emptied the dishwasher of yesterday's things and put Micha's plates in, then started breakfast. He was just serving up **[Baked Asparagus Frittata](http://cookieandkate.com/2012/baked-asparagus-frittata/) **  onto two plates when Micha emerged.

"Frank, you're not dressed yet? The car is going to be here any..."

*knock knock*

"But I made breakfast."

Frank looked from Micha to the plates.

"Excuse me, I'm here to pick up Mr. Iero."

"Yes, just give us a moment, he will be right out."

"Very good ma'am."

Micha closed the door after the driver left.

"Frank, I told you last night to be dressed in the morning. Now go, get dressed."

"Yes Mistress...I mean..."

Frank blushed.

"Mrs. Wentz...Sorry, that's gonna take some getting used to."

He chuckled humorlessly and headed to his room to dress. Three minutes later he reappeared in his suit...he felt restricted, and not in the good way.

"Good, well, have a good day Mr. Iero. I will see you around."

Both Micha and Frank exited the cabin. They got into two separate cars and drove off.

*

*

*

"Mr. Iero. Mr. Iero. Sir?"

Frank was sat at his desk. He was supposed to be going over the monthly expense report, but his mind had wandered to the last time he'd seen Gerard. They had eaten breakfast together. Frank had sucked Gerard's cock then kissed his cheek and waved him off to work, expecting to see him back that evening...of course he didn't. Frank was now staring into space. He hadn't heard his assistant enter.

"Mr. Iero, are you alright? Shall we break for lunch? I can have something rung up from Katz."

Frank looked up, dazedly. He saw the young man in front of him looking a little nervous...he'd probably heard of Frank's reputation as a total dick. Frank nodded.

"Yeah, lunch..."

He frowned slightly.

"But I'll go get it...I need some air."

"Are you sure Sir, we can have it delivered."

Frank shook his head.

"No it's okay...Paul, was it?"

At a nod from the boy, Frank smiled and continued.

"If you wouldn't mind, could you go around and ask what everyone else would like?"

Paul was stunned.

"Uh...alright, want me to make a list?"

"Please."

Frank smiled.

"Thank you Paul."

Paul was slightly unnerved as he left the office. When he returned he had a small list that was nowhere near the amount of people that were in the vicinity. Frank was sat looking out the window, lost in thought.

"Uh...Sir, here is your list."

Frank looked round.

"Hmm...oh, right. Thank you."

He accepted the list and frowned slightly. He looked at the younger man.

"Is this all...wasn't anyone hungry?"

He knew the problem of course, they all hated him...he just hadn't realized how much. What did they think he was going to do...spit in their food?!

"I guess they all had other plans or maybe brought food?"

Frank sighed, it wasn't Paul's fault. He smiled.

"Okay Paul. Is your order on here?"

He looked at the paper and saw Paul's name. He smiled wider and looked up.

"Cool...okay, well I'm gonna see if I can persuade anyone else, then I'll go."

"Uh...okay, sure."

Paul watched his boss walk out of the office to where everyone was sitting. Frank looked around and saw everyone talking in quiet groups...they weren't working.

"Err hi?"

He said, approaching the nearest group. The look of shock and disbelief was evident across their faces. Frank felt everyone's eyes on him...he felt more exposed than he _ever_  did at the club.

"I'm...I'm doing a lunch run. Does anyone want anything...I'm paying."

He felt a drop of sweat trickle down his back.

"Well I..."

"You see we..."

"I kind of..."

"Yeah, I'm hungry."

Everyone looked over and saw one of the newest employees.

"Come on guys, give your orders."

Frank looked over as he heard a familiar voice and was surprised to see Megan stood a few feet away. She was still beautiful of course, but now there was something more about her...a confidence and strength he hadn't seen before...it suited her.

He smiled gratefully at her.

"What would you like Megan?"

He asked, holding a pen to the paper in his hand.

"Why don't we take their orders and I’ll come with you."

Megan smiled at him. This seemed to relax everyone a bit and they were more forth coming about their hunger. Megan called the orders in and then she and Frank left for the deli.

"So how are you Frank?"

Frank felt awkward and weird walking beside her. Megan looked smart and professional in a striking blue fitted dress with a high slashed neck, knee length skirt and contrasting white belt...Frank felt like a kid playing dress up next to her.

"I'm okay..."

He sighed and stopped walking, looking down.

"You don't seem okay. You seem...different. Wanna talk about it?"

Frank looked up.

"I'm sorry..."

He said honestly and openly.

"For how I treated you...I'm really sorry. I was an asshole...I just wanted to apologize, and tell you that that's not me anymore."

"It's okay Frank, I am to blame for somethings too. I never even tried to say no."

Frank shook his head.

"No...you did...I was just too arrogant to listen. I hope you can forgive me?"

"I forgave you a long time ago."

They got to the deli and Megan leaned in and kissed Frank's cheek. Frank looked down.

"I don't think I've forgiven myself."

He said softly as he followed her inside...he was pretty sure she didn't hear.

 *

*

*

"Wow, I had no idea, I mean Gerard never said anything."

Megan had just finished the rest of her soup as Frank finished his story about the last year of his life. She is sure he left somethings out, but the tremor in his voice gave him away here and there.

"Yeah well..."

Frank shrugged, hoping it looked casual, even though it felt anything but.

"I guess I just gotta try to forget it all now...get on with my life."

Just the thought of leaving Gerard and that part of his life behind made Frank's chest hurt...he pushed his mostly untouched salad away.

"Ugh, I can't eat this anymore. I mean I know the deli has good food, but this soup is horrible."

Megan pushed her food away. Frank smiled weakly.

"Sometimes I wish I knew how to cook. I never listened to my mom about it and now with my fiancé, he comes from a big family that has the typical Sunday dinners and stuff and...I never told him I can't cook."

Frank leaned forward, eyes wide and smile bright.

"I could teach you..."

Frank said quick and enthusiastically. He then pulled back, insecurity taking over.

"I mean...if you want. You don't have to...I just thought..."

He looked down, slumping in his seat.

"Never mind."

"Wait...you can cook? I mean I know you said you made food for the Ways, but you can do like real cooking?"

Frank nodded, head still down.

"Yeah. I used to like cooking, but this last year I remembered just how much."

He looked up slightly.

"I'm not like MasterChef material or anything, but..."

He shrugged one shoulder.

"I think I'm pretty good at it."

"Then yes, please, I would love to learn how to cook from you."

Frank's smile brightened tenfold.

"Really...I mean... _really_...you're not messin' with me?"

"Yeah, we can start on Friday if you want. You can come over to my house, I'll get the ingredients."

"Okay then..."

Frank smiled happily.

"Sounds like a plan."

Megan watched the man that she had come to loath for a while, light up like a new person. She had a feeling that this was going to be a real eye opening experience.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

Gerard was walking by a newsstand when the paper caught his eye.

**Billionaire Gives Up His Empire To Teach Cooking**

He picked it up and smiled as he read the front page article.

"Well done Frankie, well done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> So I gave up on the Tumblr idea cause...seriously, that shit scares me, and made a Twitter account instead!
> 
> You guys can follow me @momijineyuki.
> 
> It has no affiliation with my real twitter so we can talk about anything you want! ^-^
> 
> I would still appreciate the comments here though too! ^0^


	14. The Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you do private lessons...Frankie?"
> 
> Frank stilled, the whisk slipping from his fingers...that voice. Slowly he stood from where he'd been crouched to replace the implements. He turned, eyes wide, fingers oddly numb.
> 
> "Sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is it! Another fic over! _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ and I hope that you enjoyed it a lot! We are already working on our next adventure and brainstorming several new ideas! Trust us, you will not be bored! ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: January***_

Frank didn't miss the boardroom at all... _bored_ room more like it...and he was loving his new career path as cookery teacher. He got to meet interesting and new people...he had made some new friends...and he got to spend his days doing something he truly loved to do. He  _did_  however, miss Gerard.

That was what brought him out of his apartment late at night when he was feeling the loss a bit more than usual. That was what had him parked in his matte black Shelby GT500, with the tinted windows, at just after midnight, just across the street from the club.

He had done this rarely, to begin with, but now, after nearly four months, he was here every weekend... _twice_  sometimes...despite the fact that he had only caught a glimpse of Gerard a handful of times.

He knew he was being pathetic; that the other man didn't want him, but he couldn't shake the want that lay heavy in his belly...he even considered getting dressed up in the "clothes" that he used to wear in the club for Gerard, and going in after him...he didn't though...he didn't have the balls for that...for being rejected all over again.

Sighing heavily, Frank started his car, put her in gear and drove away...he had to stop this soon; it wasn't healthy... _soon_.

_***Time Stamp: April***_

"Bye guys, see you next week."

Frank waved to the young couple as they headed out after his final class of the day. Samantha and Sara had been coming for the past month, and they were actually getting rather good now. Frank started packing away the equipment they'd used when the door opened behind him.

"Sorry..."

He called, without looking back...his mind on whether he wanted pasta or pie for dinner tonight, and why Sara had gotten out an egg whisk when they didn't use any eggs today.

"...but we're closed for the day...we open 9am to 4pm, Monday to Saturday."

"Do you do private lessons...Frankie?"

Frank stilled, the whisk slipping from his fingers...that voice. Slowly he stood from where he'd been crouched to replace the implements. He turned, eyes wide, fingers oddly numb.

"Sir."

He breathed out, barely audible in the quiet room, and silent to his own ears as his heartbeat pounded loudly. He swallowed, though his mouth was suddenly dry.

"Hey, Frankie. You can call me Gerard you know. Contracts over and all."

Gerard walked in and looked at what Frank was making. Frank couldn't speak, he was just staring in shock at the older man...he hadn't even blinked yet.

“Are those eggs?"

"Eggs?"

"Well, you had a whisk so I thought you were making eggs."

Frank's brain finally caught up with what was happening...he shook his head.

"No...its  **[Tofu Scramble](http://www.peta.org/living/food/tofu-scramble/)** , my last class was vegan only."

"Oh! Well, it is nice that you branch out to include everyone."

Gerard pulled up a stool and watched. Frank stared at him for a moment.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to say hi. Do you want me to go?"

"No!"

Frank said, maybe a little too quickly.

"I mean...it's good to see you."

Gerard smiled.

"It is good to see you too Frankie."

"I..."

Frank swallowed, looking down.

"I've missed you."

"I missed you too Frankie, especially your cooking."

Gerard chuckled lightly so Frank would know it was not all he missed. Frank smiled.

"Well this scramble isn't quite up to my standards, but I could whip something up for you if you like."

"Why don't you show me how to make something?"

"Really?...you actually want a lesson?"

"Sure, why not. Let's see how good a teacher you are."

"What do you want to make?...something savory?...or something sweet?"

"How about...something savory."

"Okay then..."

Frank thought for a moment.

"How about some  **[Baked Vegetable Coconut Tempura](http://healthynibblesandbits.com/baked-vegetable-coconut-tempura/)**?" 

"Sounds delicious. Should I take my suit off, am I gonna get dirty?"

Frank nodded, a smirk spreading on his lips.

"Most likely."

"Well then..."

Gerard takes off his jacket and tie and then slips off his button down shirt revealing a simple white t-shirt under it all.

"Do I get an apron?"

Frank raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you _could_  have one...or..."

"Gerard smirked

"Not sure how sanitary it is to take off my pants Frankie."

Frank feigned shock, eyes wide, hand over his heart.

"Your pants?...whatever made you think of doing _that_  sir?"

"Oh, I thought you were saying I could protect my pants by taking them off."

Gerard laughed at his mistake. He instead tied the black apron on that Frank handed him.

"Okay, so I take it we wash hands first?"

"Of course."

They went over to the sink under the window.

"How's Micha?"

Frank asked as they dried their hand a minute later.

"She good. Actually, she and Pete are expecting. Micha is glowing and over the moon and Pete just can't shut up about it."

"Is the nursery painted green?"

Frank smirked as they walked over to the oven.

"Nah, that's Michy's color."

"So are we baking or frying?"

"Well, they're called _Baked_  Vegetable Coconut Tempura, so what do you think?"

Frank raised an eyebrow but kept his expression basically neutral.

"Right, sorry, I guessed I missed that part."

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come after all. Gerard was regretting his rash decision. Frank rolled his eyes, laughing slightly and nudging Gerard with his elbow.

"Lighten up Gerard...I was joking."

He turned on the oven.

"First we preheat the oven to 400ºF."

Gerard just stood back and watched.

"Could you get two large baking sheets from that cupboard please?"

Frank pointed to a low cupboard behind Gerard. Gerard bent down and grabbed the sheets.

"Here you go Frankie."

He felt awkward and out of place. This was a terrible idea.

"Gerard?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

Gerard flashed a smile. Frank put down the parchment papers he had just got out and stepped over to stand in front of the older man...he took the baking sheets from his hand and put them down on the counter then took both of Gerard's hands in his. He looked up into his eyes.

"I don't know...you tell me why you look like you'd rather be anywhere but here."

"I want to be here Frankie...I just don't know if you want me here."

Frank sighed, squeezing Gerard's hands slightly.

"Gerard, I have been dreaming of you showing up since you vanished from my life...I have missed you more than you could know..."

He blushed red.

"I Facebook stalked you."

"You Facebook stalked me? Frankie, I have the most boring Facebook in the world."

Frank giggled.

"No... _I_  do..."

He looked down, his smile and heart sinking.

"...but you've not seen it, so never mind."

"Sure I have. You changed your profile pic from being all imposing too much more lighthearted."

"I also kinda...watchedyououtsidetheclub."Frank kept his head down, but a smile twitched at his lips.

He garbled out quickly.

"You what Frankie?"

Frank looked up slowly through his lashes, a blush spreading on his cheeks.

"I...I watched you outside the club...I wanted so badly to join you."

"Why didn't you?"

Gerard brought his hand to Frank's cheek and slowly brought his face up.

"Cause you didn't want me."

Frank wasn't used to being so open with his feelings...it was scary, but somehow kind of freeing.

"I never said I didn't want you, Frankie."

"You left!...You didn't even tell me you weren't coming back..."

Tears brimmed in Frank's eyes.

"And you never said you _did_."

"Frankie...the contract was over. You were free to do what you wanted it. I did not want to hold you back and keep you, hostage, any longer."

"Hostage."

Frank said, feeling the tears slip down his cheeks.

"I wouldn't have stayed as long as I did if I didn't want to be there...Sure, at first it was cause of the bet...but, not the whole time..."

He looked down again.

"I guess that was just me, though."

"Wait...what are you saying, Frankie? You wanted to be there with me?"

This was news to Gerard. Frank nodded, eyes still on the floor, face wet with tears.

"Yeah *sniff*, kinda started to feel like that from the first time you took me to the club...I wanted you to want me like that boy you went off with. *sniff*"

"Frankie...that was more than a year ago. Why didn't you ever tell me how you felt?"

"Cause you didn't want me...I was just a bet."

"Frankie...I never said I didn't want you. I thought you didn't want me. That you were only there because of the contract."

Frank looked up.

"We're both idiots."

"Yeah we kind of are."

Frank chuckled, shuffling a little closer to Gerard's body.

"So do you really want to cook, or is there something you'd rather do?"

He smirked slightly as he ran a finger lightly from the center of Gerard's chest, to just above his belt buckle.

"I have a feeling this idea has been cooking in your brain. For a while."

Frank shrugged one shoulder, feigning innocence.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about...Sir."

He wiggled his eyebrows.

"It's not nice to lie Frankie."

Gerard dipped down and pressed his lips to the side of Frank's neck inhaling the skin as he went.

"You smell delicious Frankie."

"Chocolate scented body wash."

Frank giggled.

"No Frankie, not that. I can smell you."

Frank shivered, his breath hitching.

"Wanna know something else?"

He nipped at the skin lightly

Frank nodded.

"Yes, sir."

He'd missed this so much.

"When you saw me at the club, I was not there to play. I was there to assist Mistress L. I did not want to play without my pet there."

"Your pet?"

Frank was almost afraid to ask...did Gerard have a new pet?...was it the boy from before?

"Yeah, Frankie, My perfect pet...you."

"I'm..."

Frank swallowed, feeling relief wash over him.

"Really?"

"Yes Frankie, really."

Frank smiled.

"You wanted _me_ there?"

"Of course I did Frankie."

Gerard continued to kiss along his neck up to his ear.

"Why wouldn't I want you?"

Frank shuddered as Gerard's warm breath played over his skin.

"I..."

He was scared to say what he felt.

"D-doesn't matter."

"Frankie...tell me."

"You're you and I'm just..."

Frank looked down.

"Why would you want...me."

He trailed off quietly.

"What do you mean?"

Frank frowned slightly, shaking his head.

"I don't know...I mean...You could have anyone you wanted, but I've not had a proper relationship ever...I mean not that this is a...or it is or..."

He sighed heavily, his shoulders sagging.

"Fuck!...I can't even finish a damn sentence...why would anyone want me?"

"Frankie...do you want to have a relationship with me? A real one?"

Frank nodded subconsciously.

"You...you could have anyone."

He repeated himself quietly, eyes locked on the floor.

"Do you want me to have anyone...or do you want me to have you?"

Frank bit his lip.

"I...I want you to have...me?"

He didn't mean it to come out sounding like a question.

"You don't sound sure of yourself Frankie. Could you watch me with someone...like Anthony? Could you watch me take him in my arms and kiss him instead of you?"

Tears slid down Frank's cheeks.

"No."

He breathed, almost inaudible. Just the thought made his heart crack.

"Then tell me...what do you want?"

Frank looked up slowly, his eyes red and cheeks wet.

"I want to be with you...and I...I want you to...to want to be with...with me."

"And what if I said I wanted to be with you. What if I said I always wanted to be with you...and only you."

Frank's eyes widened.

"Then..."

He swallowed down his nerves.

"Then I'd say I'm yours...Sir."

He started to blush pink around his ears.

"Then I'd get down on my knees and suck your cock cos I've missed it so much."

"Well then we are on the same wavelength and you have my permission to do so Frankie."

Frank's heart swelled and his eyes widened. He glanced down, then sunk down onto the floor, his hands moving to Gerard's belt. He paused, looking up for confirmation that he could continue. Gerard ran a hand through Frank's hair and reached behind and removed his apron for easier access.

"May I sir?"

Frank's fingers itched to undo Gerard's pants.

"Yes Frankie, you may."

Frank smiled happily and swiftly undid the buckle before sliding the belt out of the loops and discarding it on the floor behind him. His mouth was watering at the thought of Gerard's big cock...he could already see it straining against the fabric of his pants. Frank popped the button, then slowly slid the zipper down. Gerard watched as Frank looked at his cock with wonder. He had never had a pet do that before. He tasted it like it was water and he had not had a drink in years. Frank licked the head lightly, then took Gerard straight into his mouth, sucking and hollowing his cheeks. He rested his hands on Gerard's thighs for balance, his eyes looking up through his lashes at the older man.

"Fuck Frankie."

He missed this. He missed running his fingers through Frank's hair. He missed seeing a collar around his neck. He wondered if Frank still had everything. After a minute, Frank pulled off and panted slightly...he looked up.

"Fuck my mouth Sir?...please?"

He asked desperately. He removed his hands from Gerard's thighs and laced his fingers behind his back before opening his mouth wide and fluttering his lashes slightly.

"Oh God."

Gerard gripped Frank's hair and thrust his hips forward. He forgot that Frank was a natural at deep throating. Frank relaxed his throat and took it...FUCK he missed this; the feeling of being used...being needed. His cock was hard and aching in his boxers, but he was more interested in Gerard's cock right now.

"Frankie...if you wanna get fucked you're gonna have to stop."

Frank swallowed once around Gerard's tip before pulling off with a pop.

"Yes, Sir."

He croaked, his throat already feeling ruined.

"Takes your jeans off Frankie and hop up on the counter."

Frank got to his feet as quickly as he could without looking totally desperate...even if he actually was totally desperate. He fumbled his jeans undone and down his thighs, boxers going with them, hissing as the pressure on his throbbing and leaking cock was reduced a bit...he wondered if Gerard would notice any of the new tats he'd gotten since they'd last seen each other...then kicked off his Vans without undoing them, and finished removing his pants.

He thought for a split-second about going to lock the door, but really, he didn't care...and if someone walked in on them?...well, they'd just get a free porn show, and Gerard and Frank would gain an audience...win win.

Once Frank had his lower half naked, he jumped up onto the edge of the counter and spread his legs in invitation, a hungry, lust blown look in his eyes as he saw Gerard watching him intently. Gerard grabbed the oil that was on the counter and slicked up his fingers.

"We're gonna have to clean you out real good after this baby. Don't want you getting any infections."

He moved up and pushed one finger inside the younger man feeling his squirm.

"You really want it huh Frankie?"

He quickly moved to two and then three stretching and playing with his prostate, but just with light grazes.

"P-please Sir..."

Frank whimpered, his arms that he was leaning back on giving way to leave him on his back.

"I'm ready Sir."

Gerard said nothing. He pulled his fingers out and then slicked up his cock. he gripped Frank's hips and pulled him forward till he was nearly off the counter. He placed his cock at the opening and pushed in slowly enjoying the noises he was pulling from the man under him.

"Uh uh yes yes<...Please, Sir...please fuck me, Sir?...Please?"

"Patients Frankie."

Frank whined but knew better than to argue. His fingers clenched and unclenched on the edge of the counter as he felt himself being stretched and filled up.

"Yes, S-Sir."

"Good boy Frankie."

Gerard pushed in slowly till he completely filled the boy. Then he rested his hands on his hips to let him get used to the size.

"Frankie, take your shirt off."

Shuddering slightly at the change in angle, Frank sat up a bit and struggled out of his plain black shirt, dropping into the floor before laying back down, his eyes locked on Gerard's face, tracing every inch, and wondering briefly how and when he got that little scar, just above his right eyebrow. It wasn't there before. Rather than move his body, Gerard began to move his hands across Frank's newly exposed skin. Frank pulled in a shaky breath and released it in a soft moan.

"You added some. This one is new."

Gerard traced the flame where Frank's heart was.

Frank blushed...he'd gotten that in hope that he would one day get to be with Gerard again. As time had slipped by, his hope for that never faded, though his belief that it could happen certainly did.

"Yes Sir."

He swallowed heavily.

"Hope huh? Hope for what?"

"You."

Gerard was left speechless. This was how Frank really felt about him. He wanted to pull out right now. He wanted to gather the young man in his arms and bring him to his home and make love to him properly. Frank started to feel nervous as the seconds ticked by in silence. He swallowed, then chewed on his bottom lip to prevent it from shaking, his heart starting to race a bit faster. He lowered his eyes from Gerard's...he wouldn't cry again...he couldn't.

"Frankie..., marry me."

Frank's eyes flicked back up quickly, widening comically...his mouth dropped open.

"I know the situation looks bad right now...but I am speaking from this head..."

Gerard pointed to his own head.

"...and here."

He picked up Frank hand and touched it to his chest.

"I missed you Frankie, the end of the year was awful without you. I had no one to kiss on New Year’s this year. I had no one to share my bed on cold winters nights. I had no one to truly love...like I, do you. I love you, Frankie."

"I..."

Frank was shocked, but after he'd swallowed deeply yet again, he lifted his other hand and gently cupped Gerard's cheek.

"I love you too Gerard...I wanted to call you, to turn up on your doorstep so many times, but that would've been weird..."

He giggled lightly then continued.

"My life was black and white and empty before I met you...you turned on my color and made me realize I didn't need to control everything and be an ass to everyone to be happy...I just need you."

He sat himself up as much as he could, pressing his chest against the older man's and wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck before pressing their lips together for a moment. When he pulled back...

"Yes...to your question?...Yes!...I will marry you."

He leaned in again but pulled back at the last second and squinted critically at Gerard.

"I'm not wearing a fucking wedding dress, though, so don't even suggest it."

He smirked.

"You will be lucky if you are wearing anything at all when I get through with you."

Gerard smirked and flexed the muscles in his cock, still buried deep inside Frank.

"Uhhh."

Frank shuddered, his eyes rolling back for a moment. When he regained his senses...

"Promises promises."

"Don't send me back?"

Gerard smirked and flexed again.

"Just...uh...just fuck me...fiancé."

"Your wish is my command."

Gerard kissed Frank and then finally pulled his hips back and thrust forward.

"Uh, oh God."

Frank clung to Gerard, wrapping his legs around the older man's hips desperately...like he was going to leave again if he let go.

"Gerard Gerard Gerard Gerard Gerard."

Frank chanted under his breath as he pressed kisses into any part of Gerard's skin that he could reach, and took whatever he was given.

"Frankie. Fuck you feel so good I missed this so much. Wanna...Wanna take you home and fuck you properly on our bed."

"I w-want that too but...but _please_  don't stop?"

"I promise I won't."

"And don't leave me again?"

"No, never again."

"Uh, harder!"

Frank ground out through clenched teeth.

Gerard ran and hand through Frank's hair catching a grip of it tightly as he thrust his hips harder to comply with his fiancée’s wishes.

"Mine."

"Fuck yeah...all yours...always yours."

Frank panted. Gerard enjoyed himself wrapped up in the pleasure that was his fiancé, but he could feel the moment not lasting much longer.

"Frankie, so close now."

Frank wasn't sure he could form words right now, but he tried.

"Mmmmtttoooo."

Gerard reached down and grabbed Frank's cock.

"Cum for me Frankie."

Frank cried out at the feeling of Gerard's hand on his neglected cock...it wasn't going to take much.

"Oh yessir...uh uh AHHHHH!"

Frank came hard, spilling over Gerard's fingers and splattering both of their chests.

"Oh fuck, Frankie!"

The tightness from Frank's orgasm caused Gerard to spill into his own. He pressed his face into Frank's neck as he sucked on the flesh till his cock was spent.

Frank shook, holding Gerard tight to him with his arms and legs...he didn't want to let him go...not ever.

"I love you, Gerard."

He panted out quietly as he tried to regain his breath.

"I love you too Frankie."

Gerard pulled his face away and looked at Frank.

"Let's get cleaned up and go home."

Frank nodded, his smile wide.

"Can I stay at yours tonight?...with you."

"Frankie, you can stay with me for as long as you like."

"Forever?"

Frank looked at Gerard hopefully...he really didn't want to go back to his apartment; it was just so lonely there.

Gerard smiled brightly.

"I was hoping that you would say that. I promise you, Frankie, that I will ask to marry you again properly...when my cock is in my pants and not in you."

Frank laughed loudly, the vibration sending a shiver through them both.

"I'll hold you to that."

He smirked, giving Gerard a short squeeze...with every muscle he had...then released him reluctantly. Gerard pulled out and then helped Frank off the counter. He helped him clean up both themselves and the kitchen area, disinfecting everything around them. They put the food away and headed out of the building.

"So are you going to go home first?"

Frank paused, his brow furrowing slightly.

"I mean is there anything you need to get there for staying with me."

"I kinda..."

Frank looked down.

"Frankie."

Gerard lifted the younger man's head.

"Say it."

Frank sighed.

"I want to get _all_  my stuff...and never go back again."

'What will you do with your penthouse then?

Frank shrugged.

"Not sure...maybe sell it...maybe rent it cheap to my friend Constance. She's an artist, and she loves the light up there, but she could never afford somewhere like that."

"Are you sure Frankie?"

Frank tilted his head slightly.

"About _you_ /?...100%. About the apartment...not really. I've been thinking for a while about moving out...moving on..."

He looked down at his shoes.

"...moving away."

He sighed.

"But leaving the city meant leaving any chance of ever seeing you again, and though it hurt to see you and not be with you, I wasn't ready to let go..."

He looked up and smiled wryly.

"I'm glad I didn't now."

Gerard thought about Frank leaving. Of not knowing where he went, just disappearing. He growled at the thought.

Frank swallowed slightly...that sound shouldn't get him as turned on as it did.

"Sir?"

He whined quietly, pressing into Gerard's body.

"You are coming home with me tonight. Tomorrow we are getting a moving truck and moving all your stuff to my house. I am never letting you go again."

"Yes, Sir..."

Frank beamed.

"If we weren't outside the front of my work, and if that woman over there wasn't looking at us like we were aliens or something...I wouldn't hesitate to suck you off again...right here...Sir."

He purred, running his fingers over Gerard's chest. Gerard walked Frank to where both their cars were. As he walked by Frank's care he stopped.

"Frankie...is that..."

Hanging on the mirror...was one of the collars that Gerard gave Frank.

Frank blushed pink.

"Yes, Sir."

Frank had _all_  of the things that Gerard had bought him during their year together...this was the collar with the skull design on, though...his favorite.

"Get it please."

"Yes, sir."

Frank dug his keys out of his back pocket and unlocked the driver's door. He leaned in, purposely sticking his bum up for Gerard, and grabbed the collar. Before standing back up, Frank looked over his shoulder at Gerard, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Like what you see Sir?"

He wiggled his bottom.

Gerard smirked and then cracked Frank across the ass with the back of his hand.

"Don't be cheeky Frankie or your cheeks will be very hard to sit down on tonight."

Frank moaned softly at the slap, but nodded and stood up, handing the collar to Gerard.

He heard the woman huff and call them something derogatory under her breath, but he really didn't give a shit right now.

"Thank you sir."

He smiled.

Gerard took the collar and placed it around Frank's neck buckling it with one finger set against it.

"There, now you look perfect."

Frank smiled happily, ignoring the bitch as she spat more bile.

"Can we go home now sir?...please?"

"Yes Frankie, we can."

Frank locked his car and then opening the passenger door for Frank in his own car bade him enter. He looked up and saw the woman and recognized her. He gave her a winning smile and she blushed realizing who he was and being completely embarrassed waved and left. Gerard chuckled and closed the door. He then walked around to the drivers side and got in.

"You know Frankie, a great man once said..."

Gerard started the car.

"Heroes always get remembered, but you know legends never die."

Frank chuckled.

"Did you just quote Brendon Urie at me sir?"

"Perhaps I did Frankie...perhaps I did."

Gerard turns on the radio as he slips on his sunglasses not giving a shit that it is night. The interior fills with the starting refrain.

_"Finders keepers, losers weepers,"_

Gerard sings along as he pulls the car out of park into drive and speed off into the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to discuss fics and get teasers for new chapters or hear about what i have planned next for myself or any of the lovely Killjoys i write with, please feel free to follow me @momijineyuki ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!
> 
> So I gave up on the Tumblr idea cause...seriously, that shit scares me, and made a Twitter account instead!
> 
> You guys can follow me @momijineyuki.
> 
> It has no affiliation with my real twitter so we can talk about anything you want! ^-^
> 
> I would still appreciate the comments here though too! ^0^


End file.
